


Colors of the Soul

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dancetale, F/M, M/M, Multi, sentinaltale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Just when things are finally starting off, Sans and Frisk realize their troubles with Chara are far from over...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "To Mend A Soul" 
> 
> Sentinaltale, Aria & Inky belong to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a collaboration piece done with Shippo7842

Frisk told Mettaton about what happened at the nice cream shop. He, of course, helped her get ready for what Frisk figures to be a special night. It was a simple light blue summer dress. She waited for Sans outside the hotel. Glancing at the watch 5 minutes before 6 ….  _This is so nerve wrecking._  She didn’t know what to expect, but at the same time, she could feel her heartbeat strum faster. Maybe he was going to surprise her with flowers. No, he isn’t the type. Perhaps he is going to dance with her. That would be really nice. Life was changing so quick for Frisk. It was less than a week ago when they saved Asriel, and now her and Sans were a couple. Life was good.

Sans thanked his stars that he had the abilities he did. Otherwise, he’d be running late. He had said six and, well, things hadn’t gone to plan since he’d left Frisk after the ice cream parlor earlier that day to go check up on his supplies and run a few other errands. He’d had to deal with insects and a number of other problems before he could return for the promised star-gazing. It was almost impossible to think that so little time had passed since he’d seen Frisk, his girlfriend, who the night before had shown him an incredible experience that could be had between the two of them. He treasured her for more than just that though, she had always been something special, and it was only recently he’d had a chance to let her know just how special he thought she was. So, because of the “bumps” he’d encountered, it was two minutes until the hour when he showed up in front of the hotel.

“heya.” She turned to meet the gaze of her skeleton boyfriend. Frisk smiled the moment she hears his voice.

“Sans you are on time for once a new personal best. By the way, you are looking really handsome tonight.”

“cute sweetheart.” He replied through his smile was a little bigger than usual at the last comment. He had changed out of his usual attire and instead had a dark blue sweater beneath his typical jacket and some thin slacks.

“I always think you look handsome in anything you wear.” A rumble like sound seemed to come from him at the comment.

“What do you think Sans? Mettaton helped pick out the dress for tonight. I am so excited to see the stars with you.”

“he has good taste, you look better than the stars.” She brushed her hair back in a nervous act but at the same time revealing the “tattoo” he left on her and the bite mark from last night’s passion.

“Thanks, Sans…” He smiled and offered his arm to her. She intertwined her arm into his and immediately laid her head on his arm. He gave her arm a gentle pat, it was a system he’d talked about using, before he’d left her to run his errands, one to let her know ahead of time that he was going to shortcut. A simple gesture most wouldn’t think anything of, but she’d had trouble with disorientation the first several times and without something to distract her during it or beforehand it seemed to have an effect on her stability upon arriving at the destination. Frisk braced herself by closing her eyes and count to five. When she hit five, they’d been there already for a few seconds, when she opened her eyes she saw they were on a hill with a blanket spread out and even a picnic basket. There were some lights on the corners of the blanket so that they could see to eat or drink, but it wouldn’t obstruct their view of the stars, the lanterns also gave off an earthy sort of scent of lemon to keep the bugs off.

  
  
  
  
  


Frisk just gasped at the sight. If someone had told her that this is what was going to happen to her, she would have taken it as a joke. Things like this don’t happen to people like her. Tears instantly pooled under her eyes.

“Sans… I can’t believe you did this for us...this looks so amazing.” She looked up at him, smiling so big that she swore it couldn’t get any bigger. He smiled at her, his gaze full of his love and adoration.

“nothing is too good for you.” She glanced down with a blush.

  
“Well, I see someone’s been reading up on dating tips.” A soft chuckle was his response to that as he tugged her to the blanket, with the sun just starting to set there was still light enough to see by, too much to look at the stars just yet. Her heart pounded so hard she could swear anyone nearby can feel it. As he led her to the blanket all she could do was just feel so loved at this moment.   
  
“Sans I know I just said this but wow…. this is amazing. Thank you…”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Honestly, i’ve been considering doing this for a while now. I always wanted to share the stars with you.” It was almost hard to believe that he was actually sitting next to her now, on a blanket, about to look up at the stars in the sky. Many nights he’d looked up at them, alone, on a rooftop in the city and had wished she had been there to see it... to laugh at his jokes or to just be there talking about every day things. Like they were doing now. For him, the past week had been both a nightmare and a dream come true, a dream he had only thought would happen to someone else.

Her eyes refused to look at the stars. She just stared at his beautiful eye lights. His adoration for her and the stars.

“You are my everything Sans… if I was told that I can only see one last thing in my life it would be your eye lights. They are brighter than any star I have ever known.” He flushed at the comment, not sure what to say to that in return; the light was slowly fading, and the stars were beginning to gradually appear in the sky.

“if i was told the same thing... you’d be what i’d want to see last.” She snuggled into his chest. 

“You are just copying me now, you are the romantic of us remember.”

“just because i am, doesn’t make it any less true starlight.” Her blush is ever red.

“I love you, Sans.”

“i love you too Frisk.”

“Would you tell me some of the stories I never did get to hear?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“what kind of stories?” She thought about it. 

  
“How do you know so much about the stars?” He smiled a little at the question.

“my father used to bring home books for me to read. said i was the smart one. one of the things he brought home was a book that was all about stars. i read it from cover to cover in a single evening... i was so fascinated by them. how a huge burning thing in space could bring light to other places, if only dimly and the history of how they were so significant to humans and monsters alike.”

“That is so amazing. How come…” She stopped herself. She never saw Sans with his father and nor did he ever mention him before. If she mentions him now, it could possibly ruin the date. “I mean how come you turned out so brilliant?” She laughed sheepishly. He was silent for a moment before lightly brushing a hand through her hair, instead of answering, he asked a question himself. His voice was gentle.

“what were you going to ask before?” Her heart felt like it stopped. Not only that but the world seemed quiet and still. Her eyes met with his as to see if what she was asking was genuinely okay. “How come you … never mentioned your dad before.” She murmured the end. She had no memories of her real parents. So when she saw Sans and Paps alone, she thought maybe her life wasn’t so bizarre after all.

“that’s kind of a complicated one. the reason i don’t, normally, is... because i’m the only who knows he even existed.”

“Wait a minute. How is that possible?” Her heart on her sleeve, she saw the pain on his face. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

“my father was the former royal scientist, a brilliant skeleton who was the one who made the core possible so that monsters could have power while underground. he even designed the first puzzles that helped monsters navigate Holland. i don’t really remember how old i was at the time, but ... i remember that Alphys and myself were to help him with a new experiment. he said he might be able to find a way around the barrier. through a place, he called the void.” The way he spoke was normal really, just softer and it was evident this wasn’t the easiest of stories. Frisk naturally took his hand intertwining her fingers into his.   
  
“Sans… you can tell me later if it hurts… we can just enjoy the stars.” He shook his head though; he wanted to be able, to be honest with her, and while some part of the story wasn’t easy because he sometimes still missed his father, it was a story she’d hear sooner or later, and he didn’t see any reason really to not tell her.

“it’s fine. so, this place he spoke of, he said it would act like a sort of go-between place between the underground and the surface if we traveled through it. trouble is doing so safely. see, it’s the same place i travel through when i take a shortcut, but i’m there so little time that there’s no real danger. dad wanted to make sure that it was safe to be there.”

“You mean you could have died using your little jumps.” Her voice actually cracked a little. She always believed it is safe, but the chance of Sans dying, especially now in their relationship, had an effect on her.

“when we were testing it, sure, but that was years ago... and dad made sure it was safe before he ever let me do it. he was the first one to always test something himself before he ever let anyone else do any testing. in case something went wrong.... well, one day, something did. i can’t really recall what was actually wrong with the machine. it was supposed to be a secondary function for the DT Extractor... to be able to harness a monster’s magic and use it to send them to another place via the void, but longer distances. the longer the distance is, the longer the one traveling is in the void. that’s when it becomes dangerous.”


	2. Under the Stars

“So what happened to him, Sans?”

“that day, Alphys and i were next to the main extractor, the machine that was meant to be part of the extractor to be used as the gateway was off in another room. it was our job to watch for fluctuations while the others kept a physical eye on the machine and did systems checks and everything before it was to be tested. i wager only one of them could tell you what went wrong. i remember noticing a strange fluctuation... then i heard someone yelling something, and there was an implosion. i ran to the room to see what was going on, it was like a black hole... and at the same time... like a living thing. it reached out and picked up everyone in the room one by one.... everyone... except me.... and i tried to save them... i didn’t know what to do... i hadn’t mastered the blasters yet.... my attacks were ineffective and... well... they were just gone. the void went with them too. then... i remember blacking out. when I woke up, Alphys was there, asking me what had happened... but when i tried to explain she looked at me confused, told me i was the only one there that day... that no one else was ever in that room but me...”

Frisk believed him wholeheartedly. Not only because she just believed in Sans, but her reset powers she had. It allowed her to manipulate time in a sense. Allowing her to restart from the beginning. The monsters who met her forgot who she was except for Sans and Flowey. Her arms went around Sans in comfort.   
“I am so sorry you lost your dad Sans… I know you raised your brother by yourself.”

“yeah, but you know... the thing about that was... at first i believed Alphys. i had no reason to doubt her. thought maybe i had fallen asleep or something and dreamed it all up. but reality hit pretty hard when i went home and saw Paps... he was playing in the living room. he greeted me like normal, but when i asked him if he’d seen dad... he just gave me a very puzzled look and asked me who i was talking about. at that moment... i knew it wasn’t a dream. that something very terrible had just happened and for some reason... i was the only one who remembered. i asked various other monsters about my dad and the others... but... i was alone. no one else knew them, no one else remembered... not even Flowey.” Frisk felt tears slipped down her face. There are no words that would ease his soul. She just lovingly looked at him allowing him to finish his story.

“i decided that since i was the only one... i had to find a way to reverse it, but... i couldn’t properly read all of dad’s schematics for the machine that had taken them away. so i moved it to my shed. i spent years pouring over what i could find while Paps was at school or asleep. i spent the rest of the time trying to find a way to make money, knowing the g that dad had left us would eventually run out. i found a cookbook in the dump and took it home, thought it would be useful... but it wasn’t entirely. all i found i could make was hot dogs. so i set up a stand for that and started selling them when i could while Papyrus was at school. i’d always met him afterward, sometimes take him to Grillby’s. he sorta got sick of the place, and i don’t blame him, there was a time, before my hot dog stand took off, that we didn’t have a lot of g and so we only had food because of the owner’s good graces. i knew after a week or so of eating there and Papyrus starting to complain that i needed to figure out more work... but it meant less time to work on the machine. i eventually ended up with a lot of odd end jobs to make ends meet so i could give Paps the life he deserved. i never go the machine to work. coincidentally, it was on one of my worst days with the machine that i got the attention of the king.”

“Sans… I never knew.. you always seem so strong… and when I told you my problems you helped me despite it being tiny peanuts to yours…” She placed her head on his chest wondering if there was any way she could even begin to mend his soul.

 

 

 

 

 

“well... i dunno about that. a lot had happened by the time you arrived. i’d given up on the machine... among a lot of other things honestly.”

“But you dealt with more things than any monster or human had to deal with. I … I .. just wish to comfort you any way I can…” Her eyes searching into his eye lights. He reached up and lightly cupped her face with one hand.

“i know that my life hasn’t been an easy one, but you’ve always managed to make it better. from the first moment, you stood your ground and shook my hand to this moment right here. right now. i never could have thought that a single moment in my life, meeting a human, would be all i needed to change my entire world.”

“Sans…” She gently met his lips in a tender loving kiss. Wishing that if his words were right that she could be that comfort that he needs for the entirety of their existence together. He returned the tender kiss with warmth and love. She indeed was the brightest star in his world.

“You met Asgore and… is it before Asriel died or after?”

“well, the one i mentioned was not my first meeting. it was sometime after Asriel had passed. in fact... those two were around my age when that happened. we... were all just kids. before Chara showed up... i was one of the kids who played with the prince. monster children were far and few between since being forced underground; that was something dad was looking into that no one had the answer to. ” Frisk knew about this issue. She didn’t meet many monster kids down below, but on the surface, it seemed the success rate was a little better but still a rare thing.   
  
“I didn’t know you and Asriel knew each other.”

“not so much actually knew each other as were just playmates. i probably saw him most often because of dad, though Paps was too young at the time to have formed any real memories of those days.`”

“Well, at least he developed great memories with you…”

“i don’t know if he did or not. after he became Flowey... well, he never mentioned it.”  
  


“I am sorry about it…. you shouldn’t have to deal with this all by yourself, and I didn’t make your life easier with the multiple timelines.”

“by the time you came around... i was used to it. there was a time where i wasn’t by myself. that flower, in the beginning... he wasn’t bad.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What did Flowey do to you?”

“not just me... the whole underground. Like i said, by the time you arrived i was used to the timelines... it was thanks to him.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“not at first. first, several times are hard to remember... there’s been so many, but... first several he seemed out to help everyone. or at least to try to. he used the resets to learn everything he could about pretty much everyone. Tried the same thing with me, but i was a little wearier than most because i actually remembered stuff. so i didn’t really let him find out much about me, and the more resets he did, the less and less i trusted him until one day he decided to see what happened if he killed someone. i don’t know when exactly that started, but he decided at some point that was more “interesting” than helping monsters... and he became pretty good at it. because of him, i became really good at being a judge before i even was given the position. i blasted him more times than i care to count or even begin to remember... most of it just is all one blur of fight after fight after fight. the day that stopped was the day you arrived.”

“I remember him saying something along the lines of him being able to do it as well, but with Flowey I didn’t know how much to believe. His lies sounded like truths. As much as Flowey causes damage was I much better. I know for a fact, for me, knowing that nobody would believe me about the resets is a burden, and it is not something you can quickly explain to someone. I remember during one of the first resets I tried to tell mom, and she flat out thought I was crazy. She became afraid of me because I told her things that unless I already have seen it. Fear gripped her soul, and she ended up locking me up in my room forcing me to reset.”

“honestly, something like that would be enough to make anyone scared.”

“I didn’t blame her… it just made me realize I would not be able to tell anyone about it. I had at least Flowey and you. Even then I wasn’t sure what you recalled and how much. So I don’t talk about it as much.”

“you can always talk to me starlight, even if i don’t remember it all i still know that if you say it happened, it did.” Frisk appreciated his kind gesture and wanted to tease him just a tiny bit.   
  
“Well there is this one time you and Paps did run around naked after I stole all your clothes. Do you remember that?” It never happened, but she wanted to see the reaction on Sans’ face as she tried to say it with a straight face. He looked slightly amused but shook his head, he probably should have remembered something that crazy if it had happened, but he didn’t.

“Oh yeah, it was nuts you and him running around, mom’s face redder than a tomato. It was funny as heck.” She started snickering hoping he would think it is just about the incident. She wasn’t disappointed, he flushed a little.

“yeah.. that would be nuts.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am kidding Sans… that never happened but maybe someday I will tell you stories about some of the resets.” Frisk kissed his cheek amused by the reaction.

“oh, now that’s playin’ dirty there starlight.”

“What can I say I am a rule breaker Sans always have and always will.” He rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath him. His gaze is soft and loving.

“wouldn’t want it any other way.” He kissed her lovingly. Her face flushed.   
  
“Hey… I thought we were going to watch the stars….” She murmured looking up at his eye lights. She didn’t really want him to let her go.

“i’m watching my star.”

“Geez, how am I supposed to react to that… god, you are much more romantic than me… I just jump your bones.” She smiled flirtatiously. He chuckled softly.

“we all have our talents i suppose.” She smacked his arm.   
  
“Are you implying I am only good at that?” She teased.

“no... just that you’re very good at it...” He teased back.

“Well from experience I think you are really good at it as well… if there were a review site, I would give you 5 stars.” He nuzzled against her, not having a ready comeback for that one. She moaned a little bit, but she was determined that this time. They were going to finish a date properly.   
  
“Sans… come on… you know that this does things to me…” Her face blushing harder than ever before. “I want this night to be as special as you dreamed it would be.”

“it already is because you’re here.  just having you nearby makes everything special.”

“God Sans… why am I so lucky to have you in my life?” She met his teeth with her mouth and lovingly kissed him back slow and tender. He returned the kiss.

“i ask that myself every time i get to wake up, and you’re there.” She just looked at his face lovingly watching as the eye lights met hers back. Her arm reaching around his neck pulling him down on her kissing him gingerly. He returned the kiss with gentle adoration. He treasured every moment with her, every kiss, every sound, every sight, every touch... She was everything. Her hand traced his skull. As she wanted to remember every single detail of this night. Her heart and her soul belonged to him and him alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know Mettaton told me an interesting wives tell Sans.”

“oh?”

“Yeah he said if one has a perfect dance on the first attempt that they are soulmates…” She smiled back. “Did you ever hear such a thing before Sans…?”

“yeah... i’ve heard of it.”

“Sooo what do you think of it, Sans…? Do you think such things exist?”

“dunno, but to be honest, there isn’t much proof of it.”

“You are right… I just thought the story was just interesting that is all.” She was a little disappointed, but she was not going to let him know that. Her smile never wavered.


	3. A Voice

“You know Mettaton he loves a good story.”

“he does, but you know... if it is true... it does explain a lot. like how i was drawn to you even when you were a kid.” She smiled softly, but the damage was already done. Frisk wasn’t going to let this moment be ruined by her fantasies about destinies and wild romances.

“Or maybe you were just a little pervert…” she said trying to joke, but it kinda came off a little snarky. He seemed partly amused.

“oh, you think so?” She looked up at him still couldn’t believe after all they been through that the idea of soulmates was such a far-fetched idea. Frisk needed some time to think.

“Well, why else would you be attracted to a weirdo kid like me? I basically lived off you and teased you relentlessly.”

“maybe because you gave me hope. you were genuinely yourself when you played along with Paps. oh, some of the humans before would pretend to play...  but they weren’t like you and Paps never remembered them because they just weren’t worth it.” She didn’t know why she wanted him to hurt, but it seemed everything she said he bounced back with something she did. Frisk smiled softly.   
  
“Well it is their loss for not getting to know Paps although they were probably spared a lot of stomach pains.” He “hummed” in thought, not entirely sure what to make of her words.

“I am sorry Sans… I get wrapped up in my world and … well… I don’t know. I guess I am just tired you wore me out last night you know.” She half teased. The tension was getting pretty thick between them. She wanted to go back to the hotel and just be herself and just pretend this didn’t happen. Where she didn’t say anything about destinies and soul mates. He smiled a little.

“it is late anyway. i hadn’t meant to be out so late, but i guess i lost track of time.” The way he said it. It hurt her more than she couldn’t have imagined it would. Her stomach fell inside, and her heart ached more now than ever.  
  
_I need to be stronger because if I want this relationship to work, I need to be able to handle stupid things. I can’t let it slip back into what it was. I worked too hard to allow that to happen. Fairy tales are not real. Relationships can break if you don’t feed it. I am hurting him… I am burdening him with my stupid selfishness...He has never tried to hurt me. He is trying to make this work … I am the one who is making it harder than it needs to be._ Time seemed to seize when an all to familiar voice came across from the back of her head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Look how you ruined a perfect date… you could be having fun, but no you have to be your childish self. Kids like you shouldn’t be dating adults. Maybe that is why you got upset about that comment that he was interested in you when you were younger… The fact he still thinks of you as a CHILD… A KID… Have you done anything for him? Sure you slept with him, any good slut can, but have you truly deserved his love? Face it Frisk, between the two of you Sans is always coming up to be the better one of the pair. Patient, loyal, trustworthy and you want to believe he truly loves you. Ha, don’t make me laugh. The thought that he could see beyond what you are is pathetic, and you know it.** Chara chided allowing her voice to overwhelm Frisk's thoughts. As if she was really there the ghost of Chara wraps her arms around Sans.  **Tell me Frisk have you decided that you should tell him that you could have left a lot earlier but you decided you didn’t want to… that you CHOSE to stay because you didn’t want to be left behind like Flowey.**

_I was scared….I was a child and …_

**EXCUSES… all of it is just an excuse… the real reason is that they would never come back for you… They would forget you like they forgot Flowey. That is why this DESTINY thing is bugging you because if you are destined for someone, you would have meaning to that person, but we know that is not the case. Question is, do you really believe someone can truly fall in love in less than two weeks or is it lust?**

_Lust?_  She didn’t know if she began to physically shake or just mentally, but it seemed to show as Chara just continued with a smile on her face.

 **You know the truth don’t you?**  As she was about to disappear her ghostly figure licks the side of Sans face, not that he could feel it. 

**Enjoy this moment between you two because sooner or later he will be bored of you and he will leave you but don’t worry I will always be here for you… ALWAYS.**

_Chara what do you mean by all of this...Chara… you really can’t be serious, can you… He wouldn’t … he loves me right? Lust…Is he in love with me or the ideal version of me._ As time seems to resume where it left off. Her face twisted in disgust in herself and in Chara. Her eyes met with Sans still loving and caring.  _She is lying to me he loves me whole heartily. I will prove her wrong. He doesn’t just love my body he loves me…_  


“Hey Sans … what do you love about me?” She could feel her eyes fill up.  _I can’t keep asking him this. Why do I feel guilty asking him this? Why does he indulge these insecurities that I have? I am truly a child dating an adult. Am I replacing Papyrus' role in his heart? Stop thinking Frisk he is talking to you…._  She can see him talk about everything grand about her, but his voice never reached her ears. Frisk just stared into his eye lights. Can he see her soul like she has seen his? How it hurts when he is a pain? That knowing that she will never be enough for him drives her up the wall? The moments without him scare her too much for her to bear.  _No… I can’t imagine he can._ He could physically look at her soul and maybe remove those thorns that were there, but some things just can’t be mended. Like she will never be able to mend his soul.

Tears flowing freely wishing she can hear him clearly through the tornado of thoughts that were holding her back from being happy. She was causing all this to happen to them. No one else but her.  _Chara is right… I will lose him one day, and it will be my fault because I am too selfish and childish to realize what I have._ After a moment though there was silence between them, he had a feeling that there was something in the air that shouldn’t be. He couldn’t place it, but it was like the air had gotten thicker. He had a feeling he’d said something wrong, but he didn’t know what it was, at some point he’d noticed the tears, not so much that he’d seen them in the darkness but he’d been hit with one. It had made him pause. He gently wiped them away. How had things gone wrong? He wasn’t sure, and that bothered him. A good deal more than he cared to admit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“starlight?” He said softly, had he said something to make her cry? Her nickname brought her out of her stupor as she looked back to his eye lights. She put her hand to her face to wipe away the tears.   
  
“I am sorry…” She immediately tried to get up to give them space. He wasn’t going to let her go so quickly.

“sorry? hun... what’s going on?” His eye lights shone a little less brightly in his concerned confusion.

“I let a voice in my head convince me that you don’t love me… she … is sorta right…. I have done nothing for you but been a burden.” He frowned a little.

“and how would she know? last time i checked that brat couldn’t read others’ minds.”

“No but Sans, I literally been saved by you several times and like she said the only thing I did was sleep with you … and she said any-”  


“stop.” He interrupted.

“that is an insult to us both. unlike some humans who think nothing of that sort of thing, this is serious to us. that brat likely died before she was told about how serious. she’s not only insulting you but me. i can’t imagine she’d have anything accurate to say about me considering how much we despise each other.” He sighed a bit before he went on.

“i don’t blame you for having doubts about this whole thing, it has happened pretty quickly, and we kinda have a lot of time to make up for, but by no means has your decision to sleep with me been the driving force behind anything i’ve done or said and if she thinks that we’re that animalistic she has another thing coming.” She places her hands on his face.   
  
“Thank you, Sans… I didn’t mean to ruin such a beautiful, amazing date. The moment I chose to… share myself with you I knew why and it is because you mean everything to me.”

“i wouldn’t want it any other way, but you didn’t ruin it. you’re allowed to have doubts, and i want us to talk things out because that’s how this works. things aren’t always going to be perfect, especially since you and i were raised differently, in different ways and are probably as different as can be.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be any other way Sans…” She nuzzled against his cheek. He smiled a little.

“besides, you’ve done plenty for me. the only difference between us in that regard is that you just can’t see it. it’s not a physical thing you can touch.” Frisk raised her head up to look up at his eye lights.   
  
“What is it, and if you say my comedic timing, I am leaving.” She teased lightening the mood. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“not the first thing that came to mind, but that too. you’ve given me hope and happiness, love and acceptance. things i haven’t really always had or that others just take for granted. and you also gave me freedom too, along with the rest of the underground, but not just in the sense of being able to be on the surface. you’ve given me the freedom to be myself and not fear that someone is going to judge. i’ve always been so self-conscious about my skills... but you’ve helped me to get past my fears. that’s why the first time we danced together was the first time i had at all in a while with a partner. i wanted it to be with you because you’d freed my soul.”

 

 _Had his words always been this sweet and kind, maybe not but something about our relationship brought it out of him._ Frisk's soul felt like it would leap out of her chest if he would say her name. She met his teeth with her lips, gently and lovingly, kissed him. Frisk looked back at him

“I love you so much Sans it physically hurts.”

“i love you too Frisk. very much.”


	4. Things to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ahead

Frisk matched his mouth again to her lips with a passion while letting out a low moan. He returned the kiss with loving passion. Her hand gently went under his shirt and once under she pulled his rib to pull him down on her. A sharp gasp of pleasure left him... sweet stars the things she did to him... Her tongue inserted into his mouth cavity, searching every inch, tasting him. As she helped remove his shirt, exposing him to her, she continued to make out with him. He shivered, not with cold though even as he pressed against her; his tongue dancing around her own in the kiss. She was everything to him. Warm... soft... kind... passionate... loving... the list went on and on, and he didn’t need to think to know that list because it was etched into his soul.

Frisk felt she was learning more and more about him as each day went by. How his smile made her jump for joy. The way he held her hand. The experiences that they alone experienced together, these are things that she needed to remember. She started to kiss his ribs and work her way up to his neck before kissing it. He let out a groan with each kiss, the warm bones beneath her lips tingling with the pleasure she brought. He ran his hands through her hair.. .so soft, he wanted more; more of her.... of everything that she was willing to give.

“Sans last night… ummm can we try it again…”

“which part?”

“Well the beginning was nice but the part where you kinda rocked my world is the part I was talking about.” He seemed to contemplate this a moment, trying to pick out precisely the moment she was talking about. She leaned near his ear canal.

“The part where you ravaged me with your “hands” I believe.” His eye lights brightened with the memory. “Then you pressed my body against the bed so hard that it made me squeal with pleasure… do you want me to go on…? Then you bit my neck before we collapsed in our ecstasy leaving me a moaning mess.” She said lustfully into his ear. His entire being seemed to hum, he knew what she meant. It took a bit of magic to do, but he’d enjoyed it about as much as she had seemed to.

“i remember.” His tone had dropped an octave as he pulled back a little to meet her gaze. How could he forget? It had been an experimental thing on his part, but she’d seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. He summoned the magic within him even as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. She moaned in pleasure as she let her hands rub up and down his spine. A groan left him as her fingers found sensitive spots along his spine, the newly summoned hands slid up her legs, and along her arms, he shifted back as another set roamed along her sides. His hands left free to work on getting her out of the dress, he slid his tongue along the skin he was slowly exposing to the air as if the taste of her was what sustained him.

Her head rolled back as she started to moan with every 'kiss' she received. Her body trembling in pleasure as her body quickly heat up with everything happening to her. “Sans…Sans...” She started to murmur under her breath like a chant as she gripped the blanket and the grass below her. He made short work of the clothing, the sound of his name on her lips egging him on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“so beautiful...” He murmured before his tongue slid over one breast, his other hand skimmed over the other, his fingers seeking out the most sensitive spots even as his free hand roamed down her waist.The dizzying effect that he had on her was making her go crazy. Everywhere he touched made her moan in ways that no other being could do. Her hands just grasping and moving, up trying to catch his lips but to no avail.

“Sans let me kiss you please.” He shifted to fulfill her request, kissing her heatedly just a few seconds before his hand left her waist to glide over her leg and to her warm core. His fingers teasingly playing over her skin. Frisk’s mouth never moved away from Sans' as he started to tease her more and more. She wanted him to hear her moan his name, to feel her breath quicken, and every time he made her squeal. His fingers slipped along the warm flesh folds, the touch teasingly gentle. He wanted to hear more from her, he craved it like a desert man craved water. She made sure her mouth is on his teeth as she started to say his name. Kissing him at the same time.

“Sans… oh my god Sans…” Her hands found his spine, rubbing and clawing him every time he found her sweet spot. It took only a few tries before he'd isolated the spot, very gently teasing it; he wanted to drive her crazy with the pleasure of it, the sound of his name made shivers of pure delight snake through him even as he shivered from the feel of her against his bones. The hands still gliding along her arms, stroking her thighs while the other pair had shifted around to squeeze her bottom. She wanted to so badly keep up with the kisses but the moment he found her sweet spot her back naturally arched and her legs bent so he had better access to her. The way things were going, she would be spent too fast.

“Sansss I need y-… oh god … Sans please…” Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she bit her bottom lip in pleasure. He shuddered, the hands along her arms shifting to help him out of his shorts even as he crooned, teasing her just a little longer.

“whatever you want... i’m all yours.” He shifted to replace the hand that was teasing her with the pulsating magic member. She bit her lip in anticipation. He quivered a little as the magic slid past the folds and slowly into the warm cavern beyond. As he entered into her, her body naturally responded in a moan and she started to feel herself gliding up against him. To touch him more. He pressed into her, shuddering with the feeling of her body welcoming him.

“Frisk.... sweet stars...” Her body shuddered with each thrust and the pleasure came to her faster.

“God Sans… you feel so good.”  

“nnn... you feel amazing... every time...” She put her hand in her mouth to try to prevent herself from screaming his name, but she was quickly succumbing to the inevitable, and he’d moved that hand.

“don’t hide... i love hearing you.”

“OH GOD SANS SANS...Oh, GOd….I am- SANs!” Her legs clamped around his waist while she screamed. Her words sent shudders through him and his thrusts had a bit more force than before; hearing her drove him crazy... and he loved every single second of it as he pushed them both towards the brink. Eventually, the pleasure was too much as her body clasped over his manhood and she gave into her ecstasy. He let out a final groan as his body shuddered through his release, spilling magic into her and it spread through her; as if to reassert his claim and feed the mark that he had given her. As he collapsed against her, his mind didn’t even register that he hadn’t told her how precisely a mark worked, only a few necessary things. Like how it was visible or how a monster could scent a mark. Since it was temporary, of course, there were limitations to it, like how long it would stay on its own without his magic to replenish it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her breath finally steadying down from all that has happened.

“Well, I think I fucked up Paps rules to dating…”

“nah... you just broke the rules... and you did say you were a rule breaker.” He replied a bit teasingly, his tone has a purring rumble to it.

“I do love the sounds you make… god if we didn’t just finish having fun.. I would take you here and now.”

“hmmm... i’ll keep that in mind although....” His next words have a bit of a teasing tone to them. “that’s a bit of dangerous information to a monster going through heat...” Frisk didn’t know if she should ask him if he was in heat or if that he was soon to be in heat. A part of her wanted to know so badly, but another part wanted it to be a surprise. So in the act of rebellion, she pressed her head next to his ear canal.

“I can’t wait until than…” A shiver went through him.

“tease. don’t tempt me.”

“Don’t tempt you to what?” Her body shivered in the air, but she still licked the side of his face. He chuckled at her words.

“unlike most monsters... skeletons can control when their heats occur.”

“So what is this heat … and will it be warmer than I am currently…?” She asked realizing how cold it is out there...

He couldn’t help but laugh even as he wrapped them both in the blanket to help keep her warm.

“heat is a mating cycle every monster goes through. depending on the monster, it can be controlled, put off or even sometimes made to be more subdued than normal but it cannot be denied and happens at various points in a lifespan. some monsters get them once a year, some bi-yearly. others get them every two to five years. In the case of skeletons, due to our species being some of the highest in magic, it can come around, a minimum, every two years.” Frisk became so entranced by what he was saying but a little part of her fantasized.

“I just wished I could of heard you tell me all this in your lab coat…” Her face blushed despite the cold.

“figured i’d save the details of _my_ heat for that...” He replied with an almost devilish smirk. She looked at his eye lights

“So … when will I get to meet this great scientist Sans… I heard so much about... “ He pretended to give it a long consideration, but the slight widening of his smile gave a bit of it away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“i was thinkin’ a couple days from now. he’s swamped ya know...” He winked with that last part. She giggled. She loved this game they were playing.

“Well will you tell the good scientist that I have seen his boney ass and I love it.” she winked

“i’ll be sure to pass the word on... so he doesn’t make an ASSignment to give you more than you bargained for.” Frisk busted out laughing. She tried to say the next line with a straight face.

“Well I was hoping when I get to see him that he would experiment on me on how many sounds a human body can make.” Sans didn’t have a response for that, just the thought made him shiver with delight.

“Although I might need him to do a xray of me as well because I am pretty sure I have a bone in me that doesn’t belong.” He laughed, even at the same time that he quivered. He knew humans had bones beneath their skin and the thought of actually seeing something like that made his soul thud a bit in his rib cage.

“I hope the scientist will be careful with me as he _pokes_ and _prods_ my tender _flesh_ any way he wants. Just to get the desired results that he needs.” She said lustfully. Sans nipped at her shoulder.

“you really know how to stir me up...”

“Thus I get bitten … that showed me … sorry I went too far Sans.” She smiled.

“oh no... don’t apologize... as for the nip... well... it’s just to satisfy that itch that you started. instead of starting another round...” There was a lustful purr in his tone as he said as much.

“Oh..” Her mind was still pretty hazy from earlier. “Well if the good scientist needs to I am always willing to be his lab rat.”

“nah... you’re far too precious to be a mere lab rat.”

“I know… I just ran out of scientist flirts…” She admitted sheepishly. His response to that was a soft chuckle. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“You try to come up with some… mr. romantic skeleton who seems to drive me up the wall crazy.” She teased.

“you’re copper tellurium.” He replies with a smile.

“CU… TE… God Sans… using that sexy brain of yours against me….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“you did say.” A pleased rumble in his tone.

"If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.” A surprised, pleased laugh came from him.

“I was going to save it for later, but here you pulled out the big guns and so … plus I looked it up on the internet… so for now … you win this flirt war….” She kissed him gently on the mouth. He returned the kiss gently.

“i enjoy our little ‘battles.’ ” Frisk laughed.

“You know... if we keep meeting like this,” she motioned pointing out the nudity between the two of them. “we will need our own place because Mettaton can’t afford all the mattresses.” He chuckled at that.

“actually i’ve been working on that with Al. the specially made material you can put over a normal mattress just for such... occasions. mostly for heats.”

“Do you mean when you “rise” to the occasion?” She laughed at her own stupid joke. He chuckled a bit.

“mm.. well yes, but also because heats can be... very wild.”  This made Frisk a little nervous “How wild are we talking Sans… like, am I going to need to sign a waiver before going on this ride or in the wild like I will never be able to walk because my body won’t let me.”

“well... in my case... probably the lather. in the case of other monsters... the former.”

“I will say the chance of dying doesn’t seem as pleasurable as one would think… but seeing as how crazy our relationship has always been I will be ready for when it comes.” She smiled at him. His smile this time is a reassuring one.

“i won't ever let it be that bad starlight. i treasure you far too much, and i’m keenly aware of the limitations you likely have. i’d be lying if i said i wasn’t sometimes holding back. i don’t ever want to hurt you in this if i can prevent it.”

“Sans I trust you body and soul and I can feel that you were holding back that is why the last couple times I’ve been a little more… ummm… minx like as you call me.”

“ah. that explains that.”

“If you trust me to allow you that freedom than I trust you that in the end, you won’t hurt me.” He hummed a little.

“i think i need to just ‘experiment’ more first. i only know so much from books. once i get a better idea of your limitations starlight... then i’ll take you up on that.”

“Well… I will say this if you need to have to you can always look at my body instead of an anatomy book.” he chuckled a bit.

“what i’m thinkin’ of a book woutdn’t help with anyway.”

“I love teasing you moonshine… thank god you are mine.” She kissed his cheek. He flushed a little.

“heh.. i enjoy it myself. on both ends.” It took a moment to recognize what he meant as a flush came across her face.

“Okay …. We need to get back, and you mister, need a cold shower.” A rumbling laugh answered her, but he helped her get dressed before dressing himself, making sure she wasn’t cold; he didn’t really feel the cold the way she did, as he told her once. He picked up the lanterns that had been overturned and blew them out, adding them and the blanket to his phone’s inventory.


	5. Sick Days

The next morning was not a good morning for Frisk her head was feeling groggy and her nose full of snot. _Great I got a cold from last night._ Her head throbbed as she tried to sit up in the bed. “Sans..” she questioned seeing that he disappeared from the bed. _The coward probably didn’t want to get sick_ , she laughed to herself. The bathroom door opened and said skeleton appeared, a towel in one hand and only wearing slippers and his usual shorts.

“heya sweetheart.”

“I don’t know who is hotter you or me..” She teased, but she could feel herself burning up with a low-grade fever. He tossed the towel into a pile of dirty things before walking over to her, a look of concern on his features. He put a hand to her forehead, his hand was cooler despite having come from a shower.

“guess ya caught a cold huh? well, you stay in bed. i’ll get you something for it.”

“No Sans we got too much to do. I want to find us an apartment. Talk to mom and somehow get my head to stop throbbing.”

“you’ve got your priorities backwards starlight. we get you better first, the rest can wait.” Before she could argue further, he’d slipped into a shirt and had teleported.

“I hate when he does that…” She attempted to stand up, but she got lightheaded, and so she just fell back into bed. “Great… I hate being sick.” She finally took some advice from Sans and decided to crawl somewhat back to where she was and tried to sleep. He returned a few minutes later with some medicine for her, he coaxed her to sit up long enough to down the drug before he tucked her back in.

“Sans, can you ask Mettaton for more blankets...I am so cold.” As she tried to warm herself up she just kept shivering.

“yeah, i’ll get more.” He disappeared again, having grabbed his phone this time and began to shoot off a couple texts while he gathered some extra blankets from where Mettaton had told him they were kept before teleporting back. She was curled up into a ball her stomach killing her and for the life of her couldn’t get warm. Frisk kept shaking as she tries to sleep. She felt that she could feel each muscle scream at her in pain.   
  
“Why is it so cold in here?” He wrapped her up in the blankets, he’d read about how the human body could drop the temperature to expel the cause of what humans called a “cold.” Something that organic monsters could get, but monsters like Sans were immune due to the lack of physical construct.

“I ..I..I… know thhaattt.... yyyyoouu... and ... mmmmooom. arre.. nottt.geetting...along but… I ...can...reaall.y..use..her….chiiiicckkeen noooddddllleee sssouppp..” She sounded like she was on a jackhammer her mouth kept chittering with each vowel and sound. Frisk needs to remind herself never to have sex in open spaces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“yeah, she told me she was making some.”

“Ccccaaannnn yyyyooouuu gggeeettt sssiiicccck Saaannnsss.” He shook his head a little.

“not like you can starlight. if i get sick... or seem to... you need to call Alphys.”

“Iiiii jjjjjusttt ddddonntt wwwwaanntt yyyooouuu ttttooo geeett this.” Her body ached, and she felt so tired.

“i’ll be fine.”

“Wwwwwilllll yyyyooouuu lllliiieeee nnnneexxttt tttttooo mmmmeeee ttttoooo kkkeeeepppp mmmeee wwwaarrrrm.”

“wish i could, but i need to run some errands, though. but i’ll be back as soon as i can be. Including having that soup for you.”

“Ttttthhhhaaaannnkkkk yyyyyouuu SSSaaaannsss” She resumed back to the fetal position as she pulled as many blankets to her as she could as she was sweating profusely.

“get some rest.” He said, kissing her forehead after she was tucked in before he left.

Frisk started to have fever dreams about her and Sans. Chara was so lucid she could swear that she was talking to her but it was a weird, wild dream. Her fever was getting out of control. Sans returned with more soup than he’d bargained for, fortunately, the room had a small fridge for him to store the excess in and there was a microwave to use to heat it up. He checked her forehead with his hand, he isn’t too surprised to find her still hotter than normal though he doesn’t wake her up. Instead, he sits on the other bed and pulls out his phone. Frisk halfway still asleep barely what someone would call awake envisioned a version of Chara stabbing Sans who had a phone.

“No  Chara… don’t hurt him…” she pleaded with the ghost. Sans glanced from the phone over to Frisk, a little guilty it but not too much he could do. Though he set aside the phone to crawl in next to her, gently putting his arms around her.  Frisk wanted her body to just stop aching as she crept as close as possible to Sans. She was drowning in a pool of sweat, but she couldn’t get warm, the medicine seemed to alleviate her headache a little bit, but it didn’t help with her fevered dreams. She was so weak, so pathetic and she could hear Chara chiding to this reminding her how vulnerable she was.

Then it happened unexpectedly. Frisk just stood up she looked down at herself and just started to laugh, but it wasn’t her laugh. Not the same at least.  _All this time I just had to get her sick…how pathetic…_  She thought to herself. Chara took note of the skeleton right there wondering if he heard her get up. This was temporary Chara could feel it so because her body was so weak at this moment, but soon, it would be hers. This was like getting to taste a good homemade brownie. You take a bite, and you want to take the whole thing home. Well, it would never make back home before Chara would devour it but that is not the point. Chara wanted this body. It had the potential to reset, and Chara knew how to release it from its dark slumber within Frisk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk’s determination to never use the button for Sans, to never reset, was of the top reason she can’t summon it up. It made her weak. Chara wanted to laugh at how pathetic this skeleton made Frisk but at the same time wanted to thank him. If it wasn’t for him taking her to see the stars none of this could be possible. _What to do? What to do?_ Chara thought to herself.  Sans was a little unnerved by that, he tucked her into the bed again; he wasn’t sure how long it would take to make sure she was well again, but he wasn’t going to leave until she was better. He’d shot off a few texts to those who needed to know; after all, he was supposed to have gone back to work today, and Papyrus and Mettaton were heading back home later this evening because they had a show coming up that they needed to practice for. Her being sick, however, put a stop to that and he’d had to change plans around, reschedule some things for later dates and things. He wasn’t going to leave her to fend for herself.

“Hmmm… I wonder how long you can truly keep a grip on her comedian…” Chara snarled at Sans after being placed into bed again. She knew it was a matter of time before Frisk would take control. She could feel it as her embodiment was disappearing back into the dark realm of Frisk’s mind. Chara just wanted to see Sans fear in his eye lights before going there. For now...

It wasn’t quite the reaction the ghost had been going for... Considering his eye lights had disappeared altogether... But it WAS something. He swore if he had a heart, it would have stopped beating at that moment. Chara started to laugh letting him see her bright red eyes as she finally had to let Frisk take over by closing her eyes. The room went silent as Frisk fell back into her deep, nightmarish sleep. He shuddered, damn...  If that wasn’t like something out of a nightmare...

Frisk demeanor started to come through as she resumed her fetal position and her teeth started to chatter as she began to wake up again.   
  
“Ssssaaaannss hey when did yyyyoooouuu get heerrreee?” Her body trembling hard as she had no recollection of Chara even taking over. Her eyes resuming the natural color of the golden flowers yellow. He was going to have a hard time shaking this off...

“i’ve been here only a little while.” he murmured, his eye lights had swiftly returned; not that he thought she’d notice, but he didn’t want to take the chance; she didn’t need to be worrying while she was sick.

“Thhhaaannnkkk yyyyoouuu… rrrreeemmmiinnd me not to havvveee sssseeexxx wwwwittthhh yyyyooouu oooouuutttt oooonnn aaaaa cccccoooolllldddd bllllaaanket.” she then rose up to sneeze. Her shivers were really upsetting her. “I..I.I … wwwouuulllddd liiikkeee ttttooo tttrrry sssoommeee sssouuuppp.” She didn’t know if she will be able to keep it down but maybe just the feel of the warmth going her throat might help a bit. A part of her also just wanted to go home and bury herself in her blankets and have her mom just be herself over concerned self for a bit.

“i’ll heat some up for you then. and yeah... no more outside excursions unless it’s warm out.” She giggled lightly as her eyes kept drifting open and closed. He wondered if that was going to happen again as he slipped from the bed and walked over to the fridge, getting out a bit of soup and heating it up. He then carried it over to her and set it on the nightstand, helping her to get propped up to eat. With as delirious as she was though, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

 

 

 

 

“okay starlight, let’s see if we can’t get some soup in you.” Holding the container of warm soup, he started to feed her some spoonfuls, careful to make sure it wasn’t too warm for her.

The warm liquid went down her throat, and it seemed to help warm her up a bit. She was so grateful for Sans’ support. She wouldn’t be able to feed herself in this state, and with each spoonful, she felt her helplessness take over. “Tttthhaankss Sans… I aaaammm sssssorrryy about this.”

“don’t be, not like you get sick on purpose.” All in all, she got about half of a cup of soup in her before she couldn’t eat anymore. Frisk was offered another spoonful, and she closed her eyes like in protest. “Iiii can’t eat any more… I I am going to try ttttooo ssleep.. Ttthaanks.” Frisk fell back into a sleepless nightmare.

“alright. I’ll put it back for later.” He put the soup away and set the spoon aide to be sent back down for washing. With that done he returned to her, settling next to her and kissing her forehead.

“sweet dreams starlight.”  


“For you maybe not her…” Chara chided as that voice even disappeared as quick as it came. Chara cursed inside Frisk as she only got just a mere moment that time. If it were the last thing on earth, she would take over, and she would get rid of those who she deemed unworthy. Those who forgot her and left her behind. Sans’s grip on her tightened a little, he was going to do everything he could to keep Chara from taking what wasn’t theirs to take.

 

  
  
At Toriel’s home

 

Toriel had heard from Sans that Frisk had a little cold and wanted her soup, which she gladly made, but it made her nervous. Of course, it made her nervous she was her mother. She needed to be home with her, but with the new blossoming relationship Frisk was having with Sans it had definitely put a strain on their friendship. It was even awkward handing him the soup when he refused to let her know where exactly where they were. Just the basics she is fine, she is in bed, and I will make sure she is okay. That was not enough for her and with Asriel just getting back to her, the family has become more critical than ever. What were they doing that made Frisk so sick? Sans did say she was tired from the pool the other day maybe she got some kind of bug from someone there.

 

This was mentally draining her, and she needed to see how things were going. Toriel was driving poor Sans crazy by how many texts she has been sending him. All about every detail about Frisk but they were all responded about the same as earlier. “She is fine, she is in bed, I am watching her.” That is not what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that her baby missed her and that she wanted to be home and loved and cared for not by Sans. She didn’t want to be replaced by that skeleton boyfriend of hers. Toriel wished to be Frisk’s everything in a sense a mother can be. She sighed texting Sans again expecting the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GM: Sans… How is Frisk doing now?

PUNisher: better. still feverish a bit but the soup seems to have helped.

Toriel can feel herself tear up. Maybe it is the fact that she ate her soup and it helped, but more or less she felt helpless that she couldn't be there to help.

GM: Are you sure I can’t come to where you guys are to help?

PUNisher: Tori, even if you did there’s really nothing you can do.  


After that scare with Chara, he was concerned about her coming over; the last thing he wanted was for her to needlessly worry that something else was wrong. She didn’t know, after all, that Chara was haunting Frisk and he didn’t want to give her a soul attack if she were with them and Chara decided to make an appearance. It was bad enough that she was trying to give him nightmares. He didn’t need Toriel in on this. That would just make things worse.

GM: I know… I just … want to help her you know in any way. I know you are there and she is safe but ..oh my Asgore… I don’t know if I could go through the loss of another child Sans… Even with Asriel back you don’t have any idea the pain I been through. That is probably why I am the way I with Frisk but I can’t help myself.

Toriel looked at her phone as she spilled her guts to her friend. She glances up to see her son Asriel who was in the living room. Both of them went shopping just a bit to get more cold medication for Frisk and other supplies like clothes for Asriel.

GM: Well if you need more supplies I have them. Asriel and I went shopping, and we basically bought out the entire cold/flu medication section. The pharmacist kept asking us questions like what our intentions were with the medication. Asriel had to explain it was for Frisk, but he seemed sure that we were making this drug called “Meth.” The nerve of him...

PUNisher: i’ve heard about humans doing that. there are some oddballs that make other things out of meds so i can’t say i’m surprised.

GM: Wait a minute. Are you saying he wasn't rude and it is an actual thing?

PUNisher: afraid so. It’s not legal... but apparently, humans make this thing. meth... it’s an illegal hallucinogenic. but apparently, people pay so much for it that some humans take the risk of being locked up for it.

GM: Oh my humans are weird beings… thank asgore Frisk was raised amongst us.

PUNisher: i’ll second that. just think of it like that “white powder” thing that we monsters had to deal with... i hear that this thing, meth, is also a white powder.  supposedly this meth thing is just as addictive.

GM: hmmm…. Well anyway please take care of my daughter Sans and if anything terrible happens to her know that if you don’t contact me immediately to help I will personally turn you into dust… Have a nice day...

PUNisher: ... right.


	6. A Moment Past

Back at the hotel

 

Frisk’s fever starts to break. She finally starts to relax more as the pain didn’t come as quickly, the cold medicine was finally doing its job. It calmed the nerves and was fighting off the virus. Her chills were not that bad either anymore. As she glanced towards Sans, she couldn’t help but notice his worry brow on his skeletal features.

“Hey Sans…” She said her throat dry as her voice cracked. “What’s wrong?” She prompted herself up to get a better view of Sans. He looked over, startled from his thoughts.

“eh, just humans being difficult.” It wasn’t really a lie, he was having to try to explain to a human why he wasn’t opening his shop like they had hoped.

“Yeah… I am sorry about today….”

“don’t apologize for what ya can’t control.”

“Oh… I presume you meant me since I am a human… and I didn’t feel like myself today.” He winced.

“no, i didn’t mean you.”  _Should I ask who it was maybe I shouldn’t he looks so stressed._

“It will be okay Moonshine see I am even better.” She made a weak ta da. He smiled a little at that.

“yeah, seems like that medicine is finally kicking in.”

“Yeah I am feeling a little better” she still had her aches and pains but she knew better than to complain at this point. Sans was stressed out.

“Do you want to talk about what happened Sans?”

“just one of my suppliers. he’s bein’ a pain because i wasn’t at the shop like he expected despite me sending him a text this morning about it.”

“Wha… you own a shop?” She genuinely didn’t know about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“sorta. i still sell hot dogs.”

“That is so cool. Why didn’t you tell me before? Omg, what is it called?” She forgot her illness for a second as her excitement took over.

“ ‘Dogs. it’s nothin’ to big or anything so saying it’s a shop might be a bit of a stretch. It’s a mobile cart, but i have specific stops.”

“Still That is amazing. Why would you not tell me this?”

“there’s a lot that we should talk about that we just haven’t had the time to.” She looked into his eye lights and pat beside her on the bed “Well I have time now if you want to tell me some stuff my scientific hot dog man.” She coughed, but she enjoyed this. He slid into the spot next to her.

“hmm... where to begin... “

“You were born in a log cabin….” she kidded. He began to snicker.

“i was born in a lab thanks. much less drafty there.”

“Oh really… I guess that is where you got the smarts than.” She said amused and enticed by the story.

“debatable, but not unlikely since i did a lot of my studies there. let’s see... after we moved to the city Mettaton found us a place to start living. It was a bit small, but after a few hundred shows we got a bigger place.”

“Yeah, I remember Paps sending me letters about how your socks were everywhere. I had to pester them both to find out anything about you.”

“i’m sorry about that. But there wasn’t really much to tell, i kinda spent night time looking for odd jobs to help pay the bills when those two weren’t at shows.”

“What do you mean? I have never thought you are boring for one second and on top of it when your family needs you. You always stepped up. Knowing you probably took 2-3 jobs at one point and never complained.

“try maybe a few hundred. i was working through a temp. service. so i did a lot of random things.”

“See what I mean… you ‘doing nothing’ is not true. Besides I always thought you were interesting.” She looked down and blushed. He was genuinely flattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“yeah, but i couldn’t ruin my reputation of being a lazy comedian... so... most of my jobs had me sleepin’ through the day." A smile cracked across her face.   
  
“So did you become a bed tester yet?” He chuckled.

“much as i wish, that wasn’t really a thing i got to do. plus i can sleep anywhere so i don’t think i’d be very reliable regarding judging beds.” As she laughed, she started to cough a little bit.

“so that was before i found out humans found me amusing. met up with a human agent, said he wanted to book me some comedic gigs. so i started doing that once a month. the hot dog stand was just so i had something to do during the day so Paps wouldn’t worry as well as yell at me to not sleep through the entire day.”

“Not only are you a sexy entrepreneur but you are a comedian who does live shows, a scientist, an individual who has done several hundred jobs, a sentry and a hero. You say your life is boring? Now I need to figure out where to get tickets to one of your shows because I want to be your groupie.” She winked at Sans. He laughed a little.

“i have a show next month.”

“I demand backstage passes… hmmm… I wonder if I can sleep my way back there.” she laughed and coughed at the same time.

“dunno about that, but there’s always a private show for after the public one...” He smirked.

“Hmmm… to be an ultimate fan of Sans comedy show has been a dream of mine.” She smiled “As your new ultimate fan is this limited tattoo I have to allow me an all-purpose pass for behind the scenes with the celebrity.” She proudly showed her “tattoo” off.  
  


“i’ll say it does.” He replied with a hint of a lustful smile.

“So mr. scientific celebrity tell me more in what happened to you.”

“well, after Mettaton caught me on the roof talking to “you” he talked to Paps. now that tin can didn’t say anything about what he’d overheard, but between the two of them, they bullied me into a dance studio. i was too nervous to join really, but i did watch from the back row and picked up a few things. made a friend or two as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am glad you really enjoyed dance classes and made friends Sans.” She softly smiled at Sans. Her hands went and took his hand into her hands. “You shouldn’t have been bullied into it, but I am glad you enjoyed it just the same.”

“hmm, well i have learned stuff.” He wasn’t sure if he could say that he enjoyed it, but he didn’t hate it really, and it got him out of the house at least once a week.

“I know to enjoy teaching the kids how to dance with Toriel. The way their eyes sparkle when they master the move they have been practicing. How they joke amongst themselves, and just them having fun.” Her mind filled with memories of when she was a teacher with Toriel. Not that she could afford to even start her own studio anyway, but she can dream that one day she can do it again.

“ever thought of teaching yourself?” He asked, seeing her eyes light up.

“I would love to Sans… but there is no way I can afford a place to do it… I mean maybe we can rent a studio that I can teach, but I would be there all the time...no we can’t do that. Can we?” It is as if she was a child asking for permission to go have a sleepover except her request was a little more expensive.

“if it’s what you want, i’m sure we can find a place.” Her eyes lit up so bright. 

“Are you sure? I mean are you positive….Okay, calm down Frisk first things first is just oh my god…” She started rambling to herself about all the things she can do. He smiled at this.

“it’s worth it to see you so happy.”  She gave him a huge bear hug.

“OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AMAZING!”

“we can start lookin’ after you get better.” She didn’t think she could fall asleep after hearing news like this.

“What should we can the dance studio… Taps off to you… Frisk’s Dance Studio, Sansational Studio’s? What do you think Sans?”

“well, it’ll be your studio so i think the name is up to you. for now, get some sleep, the faster you get some sleep, the better you’ll be.”

“Fine... fine…” She kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over and went to sleep.


	7. The City

Frisk awoke in the morning feeling so much better than yesterday. She still ached a little but she didn’t care today was the day when she was going to go studio hunting with Sans. She can’t believe it she might have her own studio to teach, her own students. Frisk enjoyed all of the aspects of teaching dance, and she had a passion for helping people, so it went hand in hand. Sans who was still asleep in the other bed didn’t expect her to get up so soon. She crawled in on his bed and curled up next to him.

“Good morning Moonshine…” She giggled into his ear. He opened one socket, looking at her.

“morning starlight. how are you feeling?”

“Well except for some aches and pains from the cold I am good, but you know what I am in the mood for Sans…” She was almost too jittery for the morning. A kid eating a pound of sugar wouldn’t be this excited as she was. Frisk got up from his bed and quickly got dressed and grabbed him his clothes as well. Frisk also texted Papyrus and Mettaton to see if they wanted to go along. Mettaton was busty, but Papyrus said they would be there in 10 minutes. She then started to look up places to rent in the city using her cellphone. Her grin never leaving her face.

“you look like you’re in the mood to be on the move.” He replied after a moment of just staring at her, having looked her up and down a moment as if to assess every inch of her.

“Ding ding ding we have a winner.” She runs up to him and kisses him lovingly. He returns the kiss then smiles warmly.

“what a lovely prize for being right.”

“You better get dressed soon your bro…”

“FRISK ARE YOU AND SANS DECENT? METTATON TOLD ME TO SAY THAT. HE SAYS IT IS POLITE TO ASK THAT BEFORE JUST ENTERING A COUPLE’S ROOM!” Sans chuckled.

“he’s not wrong about that bro, and yeah, we’re decent.” Though Sans was only wearing a shirt and his usual shorts. Frisk opened the door for Papyrus.

“WOW, WHAT A MESS I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU CAN STAND THIS KIND OF MESS. HOW ARE YOU FEELING FRISK? I HEARD YOU WERE SICK YESTERDAY. WAS IT ALL OF HIS AWFUL PUNS?”

“No… though sometimes it does come off as a pun-ishment.” Papyrus makes a slight angst noise.

 

 

 

 

 

“SANS ARE YOU READY TO GO? FRISK MADE IT SEEM THIS IS OF TOP PRIORITY TO GET THIS DONE. SHE CALLED US LAST NIGHT AROUND 2 AM.” Frisk was making motions like to shut up about that little factoid. “METTATON ALSO WANTED TO SAY HE NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP.”

“2 in the morning huh? yeah, i can see that; she was just pretty excited... sort of like you were when you first went after being in the royal dancers.”

“THAT WAS DIFFERENT IT WAS A CALLING A DESTINY FOR ME TO ACHIEVE…” He said putting his hand to his chest while looking up at the ceiling.

“well, this is her calling.” Papyrus turned around to Frisk and took her hand

“THEN I WILL I HELP YOU ACHIEVE THIS DESTINY OF YOURS NO MATTER WHAT.” Sans sat up, while Papyrus was talking, and slipped on his usual hoodie.

“let’s get going then shall we?” Frisk immediately perked up again and basically dragged the skelebrothers through the door.   
  
“Come on come one we got so many places to check out..”

“SANS I WAS NEVER THAT EXCITED THOUGH…”

“heh... yeah you were Paps... you were excited all day long... couldn’t even get you to sleep with only a story.” Frisk was already in the elevator holding the door open.

“Come on guys keep up … or I will leave you behind.” She teased. “Going down.”

“SHE WOULDN’T REALLY LEAVE US BEHIND WOULD SHE? I THOUGHT SHE WAS SICK WHAT KIND OF MEDICINE DID YOU GIVE HER?” Papyrus found himself walking a little faster just in case she might actually leave them behind. Sans just chuckled at this, teleporting ahead. Papyrus made it in while she saw Sans disappear, she didn’t see where he went.   
  
“Sans must have gone ahead….” She hit the down button. He was waiting for them in the lobby. As the elevator door opened she and Papyrus exit with Frisk laughing and Papyrus obviously annoyed by a pun she’d just said.

“Come on Paps I am sorry …. I was just kidding about the whole elevating your spirits.” Sans chuckled at hearing this.

“IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS FROM EITHER OF YOU AND DON’T YOU START BROTHER!” He says, looking at Sans as if he expects the other to add to it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“oh come on bro, she was just trying to...”

“SANS...”

“lift your spirits.” Frisk busted out laughing.

“Hey don’t bring him “down” Sans…”

“UGH! METTATON WAS RIGHT. YOU TWO ARE LITERALLY MADE FOR EACH OTHER.” Frisk stopped laughing and just blushed…

“So… about the dance hall.”

“that was nice of him,” Sans replied himself, glancing away as a light flush crossed his cheekbones. Frisk reached her hand out and grabbed Sans’ hand and shyly pulled him along silently. His phalanges automatically intertwined with her fingers, but he didn’t say anything either as he seemed to be hiding in his hood at the current moment.

“SEE HOW NICE IT IS TO BE QUIET FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS? NO PUNS MEANS SO MUCH FUN.”

“more like it’s a pun-ishment.” He just had to get that in. Frisk snickered.

“You heard the monster puns means so much fun.”

“I SAID NO PUNS!” Sans chuckled.

“I didn’t hear that did you, Sans…”

“nope, but for the sake of not making him a hot skeleton, we should lay low for now.”

“Sorry, Paps… I went too far. I swear with great puns comes with great responsibilities.” Papyrus body twitched. As she laughed. Papyrus glared at Frisk.   
  
“IF YOU WEREN’T SANS' POTENTIAL MATE I WOULD JUST SCOFF AT YOU BUT SINCE YOU ARE I WON’T SAY ANYTHING.” Sans flushed a bit and didn’t say a word for a while. That might be his intentions, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t get the flustered hearing it aloud... especially from his brother of all monsters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think Paps wins…” Frisk said just awestruck by the statement he made. Sans just nods.

“So anyway I found I have some address to potential address for dance studios…” She handed them to Sans the ones she wrote down, but she couldn’t get over the fact that Papyrus said all that. After three dance studios later there is a dance studio downtown in the city where it seems to Frisk might be a potential match. The agent was showing the place off, and the rent was just right. She would need a certain amount of students. Sans and Papyrus had agreed that it wouldn’t be a problem, plus it wasn’t that far from where Mettaton and Papyrus currently lived.

“let’s see if we can find an apartment close by here too.”

“AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION BROTHER!”  Frisk’s face was enlightened, she knew what that meant; her arm wrapped around Sans’ arm and whispered in his ear canal.

“Are we really doing this?” He turned slightly to kiss her gently before responding.

“yeah.”

“Ooohhh with only a couple days away to have so much fun too…” She smiled Sans flushed at her words. Sweet heaven she knew how to stir his magic, even when she sounded so innocent.

“I will talk to the realtor for a little bit more. See if I can find an apartment around here. Why don’t you see if there is a used furniture place around here Sans? I will join you soon.” He nodded in agreement after giving her a gentle squeeze before leaving her with Papyrus.  Frisk blushed at his actions and turned to give a slightly annoyed look that wasn’t to be taken seriously.

“Ma’am I want to talk to you about apartments nearby!" She called as she ran after the realtor.


	8. Another Skeleton

The lady showed Frisk and Papyrus several apartments which took way longer than Frisk could expect, but she was introduced to a two bedroom apartment. It was a lovely apartment and the second room can be used for either as a guest bedroom for Papyrus or for Sans extras. The best part was it was only four blocks away from the dance studio.

“What do you think Papyrus?”

“I THINK IT’S A BIT SMALL, BUT PERHAPS IT’S PERFECT FOR YOU AND SANS.”

“Thanks for coming with me going apartment searching. I will tell the realtor that we probably get this one, but I want to show Sans first. I wonder what is taking him so long to call me or text me…” A little voice of worry entered her head a voice that said maybe you should go check.

“NO PROBLEM FRISK! OH, DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE DANCE STUDIO? I'M SURE SANS IS THERE NOW, IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR HIS CLASS!”

“That would be great Paps. I would love to see him in dance class. Can you take me there?” Frisk briefly told the realtor that she would be back with her boyfriend to potentially sign the papers. The woman agreed to wait for them.

“SURE I WILL TAKE YOU TO HIM FRISK. IT IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER. NOT LITERALLY BUT IT IS A SAYING, YOU UNDERSTAND FRISK." Frisk nodded as followed Papyrus to the dance studio. It looked like a nice studio as she approached she became more excited to talk to Sans about their future home. The building looked small on the outside, but as the studio, she’d looked at, it was more prominent on the inside with a couple of hallways and doors that led to various rooms. Papyrus was walking with her when he heard some Latin music and had to stop to look inside; after all, it was his thing.  Several doors down a door were open and quiet laughter was coming from the room. A female voice could be heard softly saying something followed by her laughter then Sans’.

“okay... okay... so like this then?”  
  


Frisk snuck up, she needed a better view of this person or monster, that was making this person or monster laugh but was also making Sans laugh. When she got to the room, she saw that there were only two souls in the place. Two monsters to be precise. One was obviously Sans as he was trying to stretch out into a new pose to mimic what he was seeing. The other was a monster. A skeleton monster. She was quite the strange sight, she wore an amethyst dress, its skirt swishing with her movements, her eye lights were brilliant and not just to show emotion of delight, but they were also a purple that rivaled the dress she wore. A black veil graced her head, much like a nun’s habit, but it covered more and a dark face veil seemed to hide the rest of her features though she didn’t seem to care that the skirt of the dress swished about her knees. The dress’ sleeves stopped just at her wrists, and she wore black, soft-soled shoes that reminded Frisk of a young child’s first ballet slippers as they lacked the shape of professional ballet slippers but were similar nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She didn’t know how to feel. Her heart started to ache the moment she saw them together. It was like he didn’t love her. The skeleton girl was beautiful, elegant and made Sans laugh. She moved away from the door to make sure they couldn’t see her. She bit her lower lip.

“So Sans, how are things going? You didn’t really answer the question when you came in.”

“well, i got distracted by that new move you were doing.”

“So I saw. Now, answer the question Foxtrot and don’t lie.”  _He got distracted by her... Her body got his full attention. I mean if she is a dancer it would make sense but why would he say such a thing to another woman? I mean how he would feel if I went up to a male monster and just said that? What would he think if I would do that? Why is he doing this to me? I thought he loved me…._

“okay. geez, you know me too well. so far things are going well, aside from Frisk being sick. that’s a mistake i won’t make again. Paps and i finally talked... thanks to her. so, i think things are finally moving along well. since we’re on the surface... i have a question for you. why are you even here? it doesn’t make any sense.”

_She can tell when he is holding a secret… I don’t know if I can read him that well. I have to ask him constantly how he feels and even then I feel like I have to pull him out emotionally during this ….monster… can do it so quickly. A mistake…. I heard him say my name and being a mistake he won’t make again… I knew that me being sick and everything that happened that night just ruined it. The fact he is telling this SKANK about it and not me is just horrible. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? Is his dance studies just an excuse to just get away to meet someone? Was I only being used for temporary relief? Lust… Chara said it maybe she was right his feelings perhaps is just lust… NO NO NO …. Sans is not like that… he can’t be …. I can’t be that stupid… but here he is ...who never makes friends with a female…. That I never met before who makes him laugh...  
_

“I’m here to protect you.”

“from what?”

“More like from who.” This tore at her very being she couldn’t take any more. She left before her heart could be destroyed by these words happening between the two of them. She walked out of the dance studio; she didn’t want to make a scene. Papyrus is somewhere nearby, but she didn’t want to deal with it. Frisk just kept walking until she found herself at a park. It was a quiet place to cry.

“come on Aria, don’t just leave me hanging here. You wouldn’t be here for nothing.”

“I saw Error. That is why.” There was thick silence that followed her words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“SANS! THERE YOU ARE! WAIT... WHERE IS FRISK?”  Sans looked over at his brother who was standing in the door.

“huh? You mean she was here?”

“WELL SHE WAS, BUT I STOPPED A MOMENT AND THEN SHE WAS GONE.” Sans frowned a little, that didn’t sound like Frisk to just disappear like that.

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“me either, that isn’t like her.”

“Hmmm, the door was open, do you think she overheard us? If so...” The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind, but he stiffened at the idea that maybe she had. His mind racing over the things they’d been talking about... he hoped she hadn’t... that she hadn’t just gotten the wrong idea...

“we need to find her Paps.”


	9. Reflections

Frisk found herself staring at her feet but soon another pair of feet appeared next to hers.

 **“Frisk… I told you didn’t I.”** Chara chided leaning back on the bench appearing to enjoy the sun.

“I can’t believe he said all those things… I thought what we had was special…I mean what the hell is this stupid tattoo is for if he doesn’t love me.”

**“What did he say that the “tattoo” was again... Oh, that is right it is TEMPORARY. Like you…”**

“I am not a footnote in his book…” She said with a little determination.

**“Really because that wasn’t what it sounded like with that other monster he was with and wasn’t she just something? She’s just like him too. A skeleton.“**

“They would be able to have children wouldn’t they, and since their breed is so rare I can’t blame him finding his own kind….” Tears falling from her face.

“I don’t even know if I would be able to do that.”

**“Do you honestly think you would even have his children?”**

“I didn’t think right away but maybe one day…”

**“Don’t make me laugh. Do you really think it would survive? A human monster hybrid. Why would we he WANT an abomination like THAT?”**

“It wouldn’t be an abomination it would be as beautiful as him…” It still didn’t stop the tears, and the came faster. “they would have his stupid humor his laugh and his amazing soul that is brighter than the night sky… but… he won’t have that with me…. will he…” She closed her eyes as she mourned for her loss.

 **“The thing is Frisk… you were never meant for him… you look for signs that you are perfect for each other but you know, and I know it that it was just a lie; if you guys didn’t have that so-called past then there wouldn’t be anything at all. Do you really think that things could end happily for you just because you’re the “angel” of the underground? Or maybe it’s because you are that to them that you assumed you could have whatever you wanted.”** The last words were scoffed. Her hands turned into fists.   
  
“You are right... I try to find things… that weren’t really there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“FRISK?” Papyrus moved towards her, it had grown so late, but they had not given up the search, and it seems that he had found her first.

“FRISK... ARE YOU... ALRIGHT?”

“I am…” Frisk looked at the invisible being next to her.

**“Sure, go ahead and lie to him. I won’t stop you.”**

“Paps, come here for a sec…” Frisk said regretting what she was about to do. Concerned, the other skeleton went over to her. There was something up with his friend, he could just tell, but he couldn’t say what that was. Frisk punched him as hard as she could to knock him out. She needed time to run away. To get away. She couldn’t bear to kill him, but she needed to run. Papyrus stumbled back in shock at the blow, he hadn’t been expecting it at all and, for an instant there was a glimpse of something... like fear, across his features. The moment he hit the ground she ran as fast as she could the other way. It didn’t matter now, Sans would hate her now.  _You happy Chara… you are right?_

**“Bravo, I didn’t think you had it in you.”**

“I don’t even know where to go even….” She just kept running.

**“I know a place. Just keep going.”**

“Why should I trust you?” She still followed her orders even through the doubts. Chara led her to a house that looked like it had been abandoned for a while. It looked to be locked up tight, but Chara told her about the secret passage beneath the stairs to allow her to go inside.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

At the park

 

“paps? bro what happened?!”

“FRISK PUNCHED ME…. I DON’T KNOW WHY, BUT SHE JUST PUNCHED ME.”

“what?” His eye lights went out. Why? What had really happened here? He didn’t understand, but he wasn’t going to rest until he found her again.

“I AM SORRY I DIDN’T SEE WHERE SHE WENT… “

“it’s okay bro. I’ll find her.... somehow.”

“DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG SANS?”

“i don’t know. But i’ll get to the bottom of this.”  
  
  


 

 

At the home, there was a sense of it being mostly empty, well, except for one room... There seemed to be some movement in it.

“Makes sense that I come to a place like this… I deserve it..”

**“Hey, stop the pity party and go see what that is. There shouldn’t be anything living here. Be ready to fight.”**

“I don’t fight Chara…”

 **“Defend yourself then, whatever you wanna call it.”**  It sounded like... footsteps? She grabbed a large plank that was nearby. Her heart pounding.   
  
"I don’t know if I can do this Chara?”

**“I’ll take over if I have to.”**   
  


“Do what?” A new voice asked, it was a slightly higher pitch than Sans’ and yet sounded like him at the same time.

“Stay back…I have a weapon..” maybe she can scare the thing away.

“Calm down Frisk. I won’t hurt you.” The voice made an appearance he was... a lot taller than Sans was, by almost a foot really. The skeleton looked a bit like Sans, but he was also completely different. Aside from what looked like a smear of paint on one cheek, his eye lights seemed mismatched. He also was wearing a shirt that looked like someone threw up rainbow paint on it and had on an apron that was splattered with various colors of paint.

“Wwwwhhhooo are you…?”

“My name’s Inky. Nice to meet you.” He held out one gloved hand. The only digit not covered by the glove was his thumb. It was undeniable he was some sort of painter. Her eyes met his and examined him looking for any sign of a potential threat. Her hand reaching out shakily thinking of the time she met Sans.  _How do you greet a friend?_  Unlike with Sans, however, there was nothing hidden in his palm when her hand reached his.

“What are you doing in a place like this? I mean... not that it’s bad or anything, but I’d have thought you’d find a more open space to run to. We’ve been looking for you.” Her eyes flashed back to him with horror. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We? You mean ...I can’t... I am just a …”

“Well yeah, Aria said you ran off, and Papyrus and Foxtrot are out there looking too.”

“They are only looking for me because of what I did to Papyrus… I shouldn’t have…” He seemed confused at this.

“What are you talking about? FT seemed pretty worried when I saw him last... he said he was taking west side of town, but Aria said to wait here... I don’t understand how she knows these things but ... well, I guess that’s a Creator for you. She sat down on the ground putting her knees to her chest.   
  
“It doesn’t matter if she is a goddess at this point. Sans is in love with her. I tried to hurt his brother, and I am a waste of space. Chara is right about me.”

“A goddess? Heh, maybe... but I think you’ve got some wires crossed. I trust her completely, After all, she’s my partner. I don’t think though that you should listen to Chara. You know, I had the displeasure of dealing with a Chara that nearly destroyed everything for me.” She stood up cleaning her clothes and started to walk out.   
  
“Well I am glad you also can be obsessed with this skeleton girl too, but I am-” He cut her off.

“Obsessed? I guess I am... but uh, that kinda comes with being mates with someone. You kinda are a little obsessed.”

“Ha Ha mates. I know what I saw; Sans was laughing with her, watching her ….”

“Well... she was human once, she kinda has various talents, so it doesn’t surprise me that Foxtrot would make friends with her.”

“Whoever this Foxtrot is I don’t care…”

“Oh! Sorry... it’s your Sans’ nickname! See... there are so many versions of Sans running around it’d be confusing to call them all Sans... so we have nicknames for them. If my memory is right... his brother is referred to as Tango.”

“Papyrus you mean?” He smiled broadly.

“Exactly! I’m a protector of the multiverses, so it’d be confusing if there weren’t nicknames.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I have a question… maybe you might know the answer?”

“Uh, okay. Go ahead.” Her face looked at the ground feeling the answer might be...   
  
“I want to know is it possible to even have a skeleton's baby… or am I just getting in his way?”

“It’s completely possible. I’ve seen it more times than I care too... “ He trailed off, his expression softening. “Frisk... I don’t know who would tell you anything other than that, but there are many possibilities... Many versions of you that are happy with their Sans, or even Papyrus and have children.”  
  


“I just want him to be happy…” Her heart felt that she'd ruined her relationship with Sans. 

“Why don’t you follow me? I think I have something to show you that might help you understand things. If you’ll trust me, that is.” She glanced at him. She could hear Chara yelling at her in her head.

 **“What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t just trust a complete stranger! Didn’t you learn ANYTHING?!”** Her hand hesitated, debating between taking him and not.   
  
“He doesn’t seem bad and …”

**“And what? You don’t know if you can trust him! You JUST met him for fuck’s sake!”**

“What do you suggest I do? Let you take over?”

**“Maybe.”**

“Are you going to hurt me?” She asked Inky. He shook his head.

“Aria and I are here to protect your world, there’s nothing to be gained from hurting anyone here; especially not you Frisk.”


	10. A New Friend

“Oh! Sorry... it’s your Sans’ nickname! See... there are so many versions of Sans running around it’d be confusing to call them all Sans... so we have nicknames for them. If my memory is right... his brother is referred to as Tango.”

“Papyrus you mean?” He smiled broadly.

“Exactly! I’m a protector of the multiverse, so it’d be confusing if there weren’t nicknames.”

“I have a question… maybe you might know the answer?”

“Uh, okay. Go ahead.” Her face looked at the ground feeling the answer might be...   
  
“I want to know is it possible to even have a skeletons baby… or am I just getting in his way?”

“It’s completely possible. I’ve seen it more times than I care too... “ He trailed off, his expression softening. “Frisk... I don’t know who would tell you anything other than that, but there are many possibilities... Many versions of you that are happy with their Sans, or even Papyrus and have children.”

“I just want him to be happy…” Her heartfelt that she ruined her relationship with Sans.

“Why don’t you follow me? I think I have something to show you that might help you understand things. If you’ll trust me, that is.” She glanced at him. She could hear Chara yelling at her in her head.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t just trust a complete stranger! Didn’t you learn ANYTHING?!” Her hand debating between taking him and not.

“He doesn’t seem bad and …”

“And what? You don’t know if you can trust him! You JUST met him for fuck’s sake!”

“What do you suggest I do? Let you take over?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you going to hurt me?” She asked Inky. He shook his head.

“Aria and I are here to protect your world, there’s nothing to be gained from hurting anyone here; especially not you Frisk." Frisk closed her eyes. She needed to just have hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask why it's so short. i have no idea why this happened V-V;


	11. The Protectors

Her hand reached out. Inky smiled a little and took it gently in his.

“I don’t travel like your Sans does, so you don’t have to close your eyes.” He turned from her, and one of his hands began to glow with a mix of colors, and he waved it before him. The moment that he did so the area before him began to swirl with a myriad of colors that was like looking into a kaleidoscope that just never seemed to stay one color. It was every color that could be and more. Her eyes followed the patterns with her eyes it was awe inspiring. It was art in motion like dancing. He looked over at her and smiled at her expression.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He gently tugged her to the swirling colors, and they left behind the house that she had arrived at, the colors seemed to swirl around them but then faded to what looked like white. In fact in nearly every direction now there was just white. There didn’t seem to be an up or a down or any real defining thing. There wasn’t even a floor! They were just sort of floating there.

“This is the Anti-Void.” He moved as if there was a floor, and she found it was possible to act like there was one, but it was... weird. She tested the floor. She glided her foot across, and she swirled around and spun. This area was soft to her feet. He let go of her hand, allowing her experience the entirety of how the Anti-Void worked or seemed to and with a slip, she found herself upside down... but she wasn’t hurt. There really WAS no floor.

“Ummm… I like hanging around, but I feel this world is topsy-turvy.” He laughed and moved over to her, he gently grasped her waist and turned her back right side up again.

“This place can be a bit much if you’re not careful. Anyway, follow me.” He walked off.

“Sorry I tend to break the rules….” It made her heart ache to say that.

“Well, there aren’t many rules to be had here. So don’t worry about it too much... although I have to admit... I don’t think Aria would be happy I brought you here. She thinks I’m... erm...” He seemed to be struggling with the proper words.

“Sweet kind of paintful “ He started to laugh again.

“Those too, but that wasn’t what I was looking for.” There didn’t seem to be much point to where they were walking since everything looked white to her, but after a moment he stopped.

“Ah, here we are.” He reached forward and touched something she couldn’t see until it appeared it was..... A zipper?!?!

“Okay… you have hung around too many Sans…” She could entirely see her Sans doing this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well... truth be told. I AM a Sans.”

“I had a feeling you look a lot like him…”

“Most of us do, but there are some exceptions.” He pulled on the zipper and the white part seemed to separate, but more like a curtain then a normal zipper. Beyond was a single room with a bed in one corner with colorful sheets and a crystal sphere that sat on a table. It sort of looked like one that con people used to “tell fortunes” with.

“Gypsy crystal…?”

“Not exactly, come on, before trouble finds us.” He tugged her inside. The “curtain” falling closed behind them. She was shocked to be pulled by him. Maybe Chara was right not to just allow a stranger take her places. Frisk would be that kid that would jump into the windowless van saying “free candy.” He released her hand, however, and walked over to the crystal, humming a little to himself as he did. There were a couple of chairs near the table, and he sat in one then motioned for her to sit in the other. Regardless of Chara’s grumbling in Frisk’s head, so far Inky was true to his word. He hadn’t hurt her. She slowly moved to the chair and shifted it to the other side of the table and sat down. Just for safety not that she could escape anyway.

“I’m going to show you something... just... don’t mention to Aria that I did any of this. She can be touchy about these things. Something about AUs knowing more than they should. I don’t always get why that’s a problem.” His hand glowed the same multicolors as he reached out to the glass to tap it with a finger. It was a beautiful sight to see these colors blend together making pictures no motion that what it was. It was alive showing things Frisk has never seen.  The colors swirled a moment before seeming to calm and finally settled on a scene in the park that Frisk had left. Her Sans was there with Papyrus. He looked worried. Inky frowned a moment before tapping the thing again.

“What happened?”  Inky seemed to smile in approval now that they had audio as well as a visual on what was going on. Frisk just listened to the voices the tone of Sans and Papyrus. Sans seemed almost scared but why? Shouldn’t he be angry at her? She punched Papyrus.   
  
“Why is he trying to find me?” A teardrop fell down her face. “I am not even his mate Inky…”

“Keep watching.” He replied.  Sans had said something, but she had apparently missed it. He was pulling out his cell phone and sent off some sort of text. Aria popped out of the air next to him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you find her?” Sans shook his head.

“Aria... i... i think......” He glanced between her and his brother, both scared and unsure if he should continue with what he meant to say.

“You think it’s her?” Sans nodded. Aria sighed. “More trouble then. Chara always was one to play devil’s advocate even if she wasn’t the devil itself. I can try and track her down with code... but I don’t know how receptive she would be to me... I’ll contact my husband when I find her. Have him talk to her.”

“i appreciate this. i’m sorry for the trouble.”

“Foxtrot, we’re friends, this isn’t trouble.”

“Friends...husband…” She glanced up at Inky “So all this time… “

“Like I said earlier, I trust my mate.”

“What does that make me? I immediately doubted my boyfriend and abandoned him with one conversation. I am a horrible person.”

“I think Aria would say you were simply human. None of us is perfect, we make mistakes... it’s one of the things she stresses during training. It’s okay to make mistakes as long as we learn from them. You haven’t had the easiest start with him, so I can’t say I can blame you for having your doubts and... he hasn’t really helped the situation much either. He was SUPPOSED to stick around... not move in with his brother." She began to blush. 

“He was supposed to stay…”

“Well, that was Aria’s intention, but the bonehead was so scared of what you thought of him he skipped town.” A thought crosses Frisk’s head. 

“Wait does that mean you saw Sans and me…”

“Look, we’re protectors, not ... whatever you’re thinking. We have lines we don’t cross.”

“Well, the only reason I asked is that you knew a lot of our relationship that is all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’ve been watching you since your universe came to be, which was when you first fell into the underground. So yeah, of course, we would.”

“So you guys know all the answers then?”

“I wouldn’t say that. We’re guardians, not gods.”

“Can you take me to my Sans?”

“Of course, let’s find out where they are though at the moment.” He tapped the glass, the colors swirling again; technically what he’d shown her had been a bit of history that had passed recently. The colors stopped swirling to reveal a hotel room, Papyrus was sitting on a bed next to Sans.

“WE’LL FIND HER. IM SURE OF IT. WE JUST HAVE TO HAVE PATIENCE...AND ARIA DID SAY SHE COULD FIND FRISK ANYWHERE.” Sans just nodded, leaning against Papyrus, the two both seemed exhausted.

“That answers that.” Tears fell down her face as she touched the glass ball.

“I am so sorry Sans...I am so sorry.”

“C’mon. You can talk in person.” Inky had got to his feet and was holding out a hand to her. She took it. Like before, his other glowed with his magic and the swirling vortex of colors appeared, and he led her through it. Arriving on the other side of the hotel door, just in front of it.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, I will need it.” She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Knock knock….” Inky smiled a little, as she’d turned away, he’d stepped back into the swirling colors and was gone. After a few moments of shuffling from the other side the door was opened, Papyrus was the one who had opened it. His expression brightened the moment he saw her. Frisk started crying and fell into Papyrus arms. 

“I am sorry Paps I am so sorry… I shouldn’t have …. Please forgive me.”

“I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU MAD AT ME.” He hugged her tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Paps it was never you… there is something wrong with me you are a pure snowflake.” She hugged him back.

“OH, WELL I'M JUST GLAD YOU’RE ALRIGHT.” She let go of him. 

“Paps I need a moment alone with Sans… Please…”

“OF COURSE.” He let her go and left the room, the door closing behind her gently. Sans stood from the bed, he was utterly wiped out from all of the magic he’d been using to try and find her. Still, he managed to move forward and fell against her, arms wrapping around her as he simply seemed to shudder. Frisk gripped him holding him up against her. She could feel her tears flowing down her face. She could apologize ‘till her face turned blue it still wouldn’t get rid of this image from her brain. This is genuinely the worst she has ever felt. Not the thorns, not the virus, but this moment and she caused it. Her head laid against his shoulder not saying anything. He seemed to sigh after a moment and finally spoke.

“thank Asgore you’re safe.”

“After all, I have done to you… you still were worried about me? I can’t even begin to forgive myself after all of this...”

“it’s not entirely your fault. I should have told you beforehand about all of this, i just was too caught up in what we had to even think about it... i’m sorry.”

“I am the one who listened in on you two and just presumed the worst… she is a skeleton you are a skeleton… she is pretty and makes you laugh…. She understood you by looking at you… I can’t even do that.”

“well, she’s had a lot of practice at it.... she’s at least over a full decade and... she’s kinda been around. i kinda told her the same thing when we first met... do you want to know what she told me? She said “Since I have been in this multiverse, I have met thousands of versions of Sans, even Classic... the original... being who I have chosen to be, it would make my job harder if I did not know how you skeletons thought nor could read the subtle expressions you have at times.” believe me... it wasn’t easy of a truth to swallow.” Frisk sighed. 

  
“but I …. I still allowed my emotions to get the better of me… I should have given you my full faith, and here I ran out because of jealousy and punched your brother.”

“yeah, he told me about that... and all i could think was that the worst thing might have happened... that i was losing you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I was fearing I was losing you to her…I am … human Sans and I will make mistakes… but if you will give me another chance...please.”

“just because you make mistakes doesn’t mean i’m ever going to stop loving you. i don’t expect this to be perfect and i have more than my fair share of stuff to tell you... not all of it is easy to hear, but i want to trust you with it because you mean everything to me.”

“Sans… I think we need to seriously talk about … the next step..” It wasn’t because of her insecurities, but it was the fact she just hurt being away from him. The pain of him possibly dating another drove her insane. She wanted him to be hers forever and visa versa. He was silent for a long moment.

“are you.... sure?” His tone was soft. This was a very serious thing, and he didn’t want to just rush into something like this. She meant the world to him, she always would, and he wanted her to be his... to always be with her, to share in the joys and sorrows of life, but to also have the opportunity to watch her grow large with a child... His child... Someday... to be with her until they both passed as age would make them do... maybe even by then they’d have grandchildren running around... it was the dream of something more than lived deep in his soul and he hadn’t yet put it to words because he was scared that - despite everything - he would scare her off.

“If I have learned anything from today it is the fact that I love you so much…my heart ached at the thought of you leaving me. I wanted to die. I couldn’t bear to know that I would never have your children and do not have this future where ….I just … I got a chance to see my actions today, and I saw you through it, and I wanted you to be okay, but you couldn’t hear me, and I realized I rather am that annoying little child and be with you than never ever being with you at all. I want to hear your dumb jokes, your laughter, the way you make me smile, your soup, the way you make my tea, the loving way you hold me. I know one day if there is a God I want you to be the father of our children. I can’t see my life without you.”

With every word his soul seemed to shine just that much more, she spoke of everything he had only dreamed of, and he heard the certainty of her words in his soul... as if her soul was calling out to his... Speaking directly to his own without the need for words themselves. He didn’t seem to have any words to offer in return, it was so unbelievable that she had given voice to the deepest wish in his soul as if she already knew, without him telling her. As if they had already bonded.


	12. Loving Souls

She took his hand gently.   
“I love you, Sans… I will wait for you until you are ready.” A quiet chuckle came from him.

“truth be told... i’ve been waiting for you.”

“You...been waiting for ...me?” She blinked back tears in her eyes… “How long?”

“since our last dance.” The last time they had danced had also been the second time; it had been among the echo flowers in Waterfall.

“It was so romantic so nice…”

“we moved so perfectly then... that when it ended... i just knew. I couldn’t live without you, but... i knew i couldn’t push it either. not with what was happening and because i didn’t....” He seemed to hesitate, but after a moment he went on, his voice held a bit of a tremor to it.

“i didn’t want to scare you off.” She took his hand.

“If your horrible jokes haven’t done that nothing could…” She pushed her head against his forehead. “You never made me feel afraid of you not one bit… I am the one who has the devil living within me. You should be afraid of me.”

“i’m not. that devil isn’t a part of you. even if it is in you.” She glanced at his eye lights. 

“I love you… so much … I wish you could read my soul…”

“well, that kinda comes with being bonded. we should talk about this in the morning.”

“I need to know one thing before we go to bed Sans… Do you truly forgive me for hurting your brother? I punched him not Chara… I can’t let that lie in my soul if you can’t forgive me.” He met her gaze.

“i know you didn’t mean to hurt him, that you’d never do anything to purposely hurt him; so yes. i have.” She took his hand and gently kissed it before going to bed. He’d smiled and then crawled into bed himself next to her, gently draping an arm around her as he settled into an exhausted slumber. The morning came… birds were singing, flowers blooming, and on days like these.... couples like them should be bonding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk awoke under his arm. She turned over lazily looking at San wondering what it is like to greet him as a husband.

“Good morning ...husband to be.” For once, he was looking back at her, it seemed that the sleep he’d gotten was enough that he was awake as well. A flush crossing his cheekbones at her words.

“morning.”

“No starlight this morning” she took her fingers across his facial features.

“pretty sure i’ve stopped seeing stars due to the angel in front of me.” Now it was her turn to blush, and she stopped what she was doing and sat up on the bed.

“Pretty sure you are reading Paps flirting books again.” A chuckle came from him.

“nah, honestly... those are strange books, dunno who wrote them but they don’t know how to properly flirt... pretty sure Paps picked up his skill from either you or watching Mettaton at it.” She smirked.

“Me a flirt ... “ She had to think about it a second. “I didn’t realize how big a flirt I was… my god, I just went and flirted with everyone didn’t I?”

“mmm, i was jealous over it at one point even though i remembered you were a kid at the time and probably didn’t really realize what you were doing.”

“Yyyou were..the feeling of jealousy is the worst feeling. It is own personal hell.”

“yup. don’t i know it. it was two days before we were supposed to meet you at the memorial. Mettaton was talking to Paps about all their memories of you, and that came up. i had the strongest urge to dust that tin can but... i couldn’t do that. especially not to Papyrus.”

“Do you want to hear a funny thing?” Frisk contemplated telling this to Sans. He watched her from where he lay on the bed, he nodded with a slight smile. Sweet Asgore she was lovely in the morning light... Why didn’t he get up early more often to see her in it? She glanced over and saw the way he was looking at her with his loving glaze, and she had to look away because she began to blush hard. 

“Umm… I met with Inky yesterday… he is the one that showed me back to you, and he may have mentioned how that you originally were supposed to stay behind. The funny thing, I thought, was that I was planning to confess my feelings to you before you left but you guys decided to leave earlier than planned and so… I never could.” Sans flushed a dark shade.

“y-yeah about that.... t-that was kinda my fault.” Her face faltered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“WHAT?” She turned on him her eye twitching. “Why? Did you know how I felt?” He looked away, guilt written on his features.

“no... i didn’t... and... you were so young then... we both were. I... i felt like i was in the wrong to feel anything but friendship for you and i was scared.... scared that i was getting into something that would make things worse... not just for me, but for Paps too. and he so wanted the chance to be with Mettaton and.... i just.... i’m sorry... “ She felt guilty. She felt so guilty. She could see his point, she was 16 at the time and he wasn’t much older; they were way too young for a relationship like that.

“You are right...we weren't ready. I don’t think if we did anything like that when we were younger, we would truly appreciate it now. I am sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” She lay in the bed next to Sans. She placed her hand on his chest. I am truly sorry.” His gaze shifted back to her, one hand moving to cover hers.

“i don’t think it was just luck that brought us together again.”

“Flowey’s desire to kill me with thorns?” He shook his head.

“i think it was your own determination, even if that hadn’t happened because you were the one who had the memorial put up in the first place. you had insisted on it... even back then and truthfully... who would deny an invitation from you?”

“Oh I can think of a couple but to be honest, I set the memorial event to get you there. Mom’s statue was a perk.”  
  
“y-... “ words seemed to just fail him.

“$5,000+ date to get you there… worth every cent.” His flush deepened. He simply was at a loss.

“Shall I get us breakfast ...you don’t seem to be all here quite yet… you can go back to sleep. I know you are not a morning person.”

“... normally not. but i think my brain was overwhelmed there. I... never would have thought that you’d go so far as to....” The words seemed to fail him again.

“Rearrange an event inviting all our friends and relatives bought a huge memorial statue to get a chance to meet you ...yeah I would. I didn’t even know that you’d be there. I had a feeling that maybe you wouldn’t even show up but I had to believe that you would.” she thought about all the planning and rearranging.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“you know... normally i can’t be talked into things like that. not by Paps and certainly not by Mettaton, but the day your invitation came... i just... i felt i had to go.” She took his hand softly.   
  
“I am glad you did…”

“me too. i’m not usually one to believe in something that can’t really be proven... but maybe... maybe it’s possible i went because you were calling me.”

“Don’t tell me you now believe in soulmates? I tried to convince you of that, and you said they are not real.” She thought of Mettaton’s story.

“what i said was that it hadn’t been proven. i wouldn’t mind being proven wrong though. especially if it’s with you.” Her blush grew deeper. 

“So...when is the big date will be than huh?”

“well... we should talk about it first.”

“Are you sure I am known for not following rules?”

“this isn’t about rules. it’s about what this means from the moment it begins.” She looked at him thoughtfully.   
  
“You have my entire attention.”

“alright. the bond is taken so seriously because of what it entails. i know i mentioned the two souls connecting, but it’s more than just a simple touch and done. the moment the souls begin to connect, they begin to see life through their mate’s eyes.... meaning everything that has happened to that other soul they will begin to see. from the first memory that lays deep in their soul, even beyond conscious thought, to the most recent. feelings of each moment are also conveyed and any thoughts they have had at that moment in time as well.”

“Wow, so all the guilty thoughts of Chara you will see… Will you be able to see my…” her voice cracked a little. Most of the time this thought doesn’t occur to her but the fact that he will be able to see all her memories maybe there was a chance. “Will you be able to see my memories of my family my real family? I know Toriel is my mom but…  I always wanted to know Sans.”

“If the memories are there, yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That is such a selfish reason I shouldn’t think of it.”

“no, it’s a perfectly understandable one. maybe no one has ever asked, but we’ve always all wondered why you fell. why you climbed the mountain.”

“Would you believe we camped there… and I wondered off and fell. I didn’t know where we lived and time passed. I don’t even remember my real last name, Sans… How horrible is that?

“well, if you ask me, maybe it’s not too terrible considering that once you came to the surface, no one ever came looking for you.”

“You are right….maybe they didn’t want me… maybe they didn’t even care…”

“if that’s the truth, then they didn’t deserve you.”  
  


“Go ahead tell me more about the bonding I need to forget my parents for a little bit.”

“well, the bonding process is said to take about an hour to complete, at a minimum. At least from what studies have been done on this. Though times vary from couple to couple, age isn’t a factor in this though.” He paused a moment. She smirked still a little sad from earlier but still.   
  
“You should have really brought your lab coat for this.”

“nah... i promised that when i told you about my heat.”

“Isn’t that tomorrow …”

“i could make it tomorrow.”

“So you can control it for any day you want?” He chuckled.

“that’d be telling... and i promised you i’d have the coat for that.” She looked at his eye lights as seriously as she can be.   
  
“I won’t participate until I am your mate.”

“fair enough. i only promised to tell you in the lab coat, i didn’t promise when the heat would come.”  _Damn he is right…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“When is this heat happening?” She could feel her attempt to pressure her boyfriend into a marriage like a proposal failing miserably.

“heh, i’ll tell you tomorrow. for now we’re discussing the bond.”

“Okay, Dr. Sans.”  He chuckled a little.

“when the bond completes, you can feel what your partner is feeling to a small degree. It’s a feeling in the back of your mind that tells you if they’re happy or not if they’re in danger or hurt. even, if the bond is strong enough, it can tell the other when their mate is with the child even before the soul is fully formed.”

“Woah…” her expression was in awe of all of this.

“the uh, downside is that it can be hard to hide things... like surprises... or lies.”

“No more surprise puns anymore… that is something I would definitely miss… no more surprise kisses…” He chuckled.

“well no, those would still be a surprise, you can’t read your mate’s mind this way, but you might be able to pick up on what’s about to happen due to the change in what you’re feeling from them... like excitement or giddiness.”

“Shit we best not do it … because every time I see you all I think about is jumping your bones.” She teased sticking her tongue out. The blush that had been fading from his cheeks was back in full force.

“p-pretty sure i could live with that." She leaned in next to his ear canal.   
  
“Every day hearing my dirty thoughts like how your member makes my innards squeal. Do you really think you can handle that? Or how about how my hands love to feel of your ribs and your spine.” He squirmed a little, fuck she was working him up, and here he was trying to have a serious conversati- oh fuck it. She really was something else.

“i’m willing to try.” She backed up, surprised at his reaction, that he took it so well.   
  
“I...um… I …” He took advantage of her speechlessness, pouncing; pinning her to the bed.

“you really have no idea how you affect me starlight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Really because if you could hear half of the thoughts, I have about you… your mind would burst into flames from my mom.”

“or maybe you’d just never leave the bed...”

“Maybe I won’t ever want to…”  He kissed her then, he’d been trying to hold himself in check because he had wanted to talk with her about such a serious topic and make sure she understood but it seemed she had other plans and he was too willing to go along with it. She had to collect herself… She was breathing really heavy god he just turned her on too easily and then she gets all flirtatious and then he gets turned on it is a vicious cycle… She needed a cold shower.   
  
“I am going to …. Take a cold shower… because...wow… ummm…. Weew… haha… ya, I.”

“want some company?” He purred. An evil smirk crossed her face.   
  
“Well there is a spot I can never quite reach it might be nice to have a hand.”

“i’d be happy to help.”

“You know at this rate we will never be mated or at least have this conversation.”

“we can pick back up where we left off after the shower.” She helped him remove his shirt and kissed him deeply. 

“No clothes allowed...”


	13. Bonded

“wouldn’t dream of it.”  She helps him take off his pants and his boxers. She gently pulled him into the bathroom. He followed her willingly, and without a word, his magic hadn’t formed, so he was just a skeleton with a soul that was shining brightly beneath his rib cage.  As they entered the bathroom, she helped him help her take off her clothes. When they were all removed, they walked into the shower. She turned on the warm water allowing the warmth to embrace them as Frisk eyed the skeleton. Her mouth meeting his teeth. Passionately sticking her tongue in his mouth. She could hear him moan. As he tried to stabilize himself by pushing her against the shower wall. 

They breathed heavily as Sans had complete control now. His tongue danced across hers, the warmth he felt didn’t stop the shiver of pleasure; she was so beautiful... his enchantress... he wanted all of her. Even knowing that he might soon know her more intimately than even her mother did only filled him with love, passion, and desire. She began to rub his spine and remembered from last time there was a sensitive spot on his spinal column. She began stroking it as she kept kissing his collarbone region and down his ribs. She moaned against as she let her hands start rubbing his magic.  A groan came from him when she hit the sensitive spots along his spine, but as soon as her hands closed around his magic his entire being jolted towards her. 

“Friiiiiisssssskkkkkk.... oh sweet stars...” He pressed into her touch, wanting more, craving it even as he nipped lightly at her throat.  She let her hand keep up with each thrust and just for that extra bonus she leaned in and whispered her desires into his ear. 

“Do you remember how you made me scream your name… or the time with the hands… ooohhh sans how about the time you pushed me beyond the ability to move anymore.” 

“i reeeme-ebmber.” His words were shaky from the pleasure.

“Don’t tell me ...show me or I will keep torturing you.”

“nnn... s-such sweet torture... ah!”  He shuddered.  She smiled at his release as she met his teeth with her mouth.

“I can keep torturing you…” She said lustfully. “or would you like to torture me…” He shuddered against her, his mind trying to come up with something but he couldn’t really form any words at this point; instead, one hand shot between her legs, teasing the warm folds before plunging deeper.

“Ahh…!” A scream of pleasure escaped her body as he unexpectedly started to pleasure her. “Oh god, Sans …” She was a moaning mess, her body crashed against the wall behind her, and she tried to stand on her own, but he was doing a number on her.  He held her up with several hands, supporting her against the wall even as he whispered against one ear.

“i aim to never disappoint...”  Her breath wavered, she couldn’t even reply back as her eyes lustfully kept eyeing him up and down. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I dddddonnt dddoubttt thhhaat..” She was having a hard time speaking.

“Hmmm.. let’s see if i can ratify that speech problem.” His fingers sinking further into her, seeking out that spot that made her scream...  It didn’t take very long a mere couple of seconds to find her sweet spot; oh sweet lord this man knew her. “Oh god Sans … Sans ...Sans…” her breath started to quicken as he made quick work of her.

“mmmm... there it is.” He purred lustfully, adding more pressure into that spot.  She instinctively felt her body want to lean forward, but the hands held her back as she just moaned against his hands' teasing pleasure

“Sans sanssan Sans mmmSans…” Soon she felt she had her moment. “God Sans you … wow…” He nuzzled against her, purring with satisfaction. She shuddered against his nuzzle.

“i love hearing you call to me like that... it’s like the most beautiful music.”  She just vibrated against hearing him say such words…  

“Ooh Sans…” She raised her hand and pushed it through her wet hair.

“At this point, we are going to have a list of places that we have sinned at, Sans.” He lightly trailed a hand across her cheek and ran it through her hair.

“it’s only a sin if it’s not welcome.”  She smirked. 

“We need to focus on making me your mate…”

“i’m for that. mmm... let’s see...” He reached for some soap and began to rub it over his hands before rubbing it along her body gently with great care and attention. She moaned softly as she couldn’t help it.

“i believe this started because you thought i would be able to read your mind. which isn’t possible.” He said even as his fingers glided over her skin with gentle care, the touch was slightly different than when he was actually trying to arouse her.  It just felt good to have him touch her, and if she moaned, it was a plus.

“Go on I am listening…” She said closing her eyes enjoying all these sensations. He continued the gentle washing.

“you can’t read the mind of the other, the only thing you can read is the feeling you get from their soul. basically emotions at any given time.”

“So if you are sad I will feel your sadness like if I was sad but wouldn’t it just feed off each other?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“nah, not to that extent. like i said before, it’s like something at the back of your mind. sort of like when you think someone’s looking at you, but you can’t be sure because you can’t locate who is doing it. you feel it, but it’s not your own.”  She grabbed the shampoo herself and started to wash her boyfriend off as well. 

“Continue if you can…” She teased. She was also as gentle as he was. He moved on to washing her hair, gently running his fingers through it but never pulling when he found snags.

“If I were a cat Sans, I would purr.” He chuckled softly.

“you can also tell if they’re hurt, maybe not the location of the injury, but you can tell from the feeling of pain how bad it likely is. usually, the distance can be a factor though.”

“I think we can do that is called screaming Sans…” She teased.

“cute. it is said though that those with a really strong bond with their mate can feel their soul pulsing even if they are miles apart. often it is difficult for mates to be physically away from one another after about a certain distance.”

“Yesterday, I felt that way while I was looking at you, and I swore my soul couldn’t crush anymore than when I saw your face. It wanted to be with you so bad to comfort you. I know it isn’t the same maybe I was just being…”

“it’s pretty close, due to the temporary bond... i kinda felt a twinge. It is possible that was what i felt... didn’t really help matters at the time.”

“What did you feel?”

“well... i went from being worried to desperate to find you in a few seconds... so, i’m not entirely sure what i felt... just the need to see you again. to have you near me.”

“The urgency like I would never see you again, like your stomach is upside down and nothing can relieve it. That is what I felt.”

“yeah... even a hint of that would be enough to change my view pretty swiftly like it did.”  Her eyes met his eye lights.

“I am so sorry for making you go through that.” She hugged him.

“you’re worth it sweetheart, i’d rather have to do it all again than to never know you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is there anything else I need to know…” Her voice quiet but serious.

“hmm, well there is one other thing about the bond. since a piece of each soul is left in the other, mates usually go through heats together at the same time; even if they do not, the other will always know when their mate is starting their heat.”

“Well even if I didn’t get the memo you said you would wear the lab coat so I am good and I don’t think you will complain much if I go into heat.”

“i’d be an idiot to complain at all.”

“Sans, I want- no I need to be your mate. I will do whatever to make it happen.”

“if you’re sure, then it will happen. mmm... i just remembered one other thing.”

“You like keeping people on their toes don'tcha?”

“heh, it’s more of just something i thought of. mates tend to be rather possessive of the other, it’s especially true during a heat. which is why some heats can be violent.”

“I would love to say that is the reason I was so pissed off with Aria was that of the heat or being your mate…”

“i think our bond is strong enough might as well have been the reason.”

“To be honest when I heard you guys talking, I wanted to rip her heart out and stomp it on the ground. I kept thinking to myself: he is my boyfriend i have his tattoo, not you. Now saying it out loud I kinda sound like a psychopath.”

“only to someone who doesn’t know better. like i said, mates are possessive, the level of possessiveness varies but that doesn’t mean potential mates can’t be possessive either.”

“So I can slightly blame the tattoo… just kidding…”

“considering it’s part of my magic, yeah actually.”

“well I am getting dressed, and when you are ready I will be unless there is something else…”

“the only other thing i can think of that has any similarities is the bond shared with children.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh lord they will be punfanatics…” She laughed;  he chuckled.

“i meant that potential parents create a similar bond with their children that wanes with the years and, unlike a soulbond to their mate, is not forever lasting.” A smile crossed her face.

“Even though it is not a trait that I know we can pass down, the kids will be pun masters in no time.” He chuckled but nodded a little. He shut off the water and grabbed two towels, he handed one to her while he dried himself off. She quickly dried herself off. She approached him from behind and gently kissed spinal column.

“Thank you for being my everything.” Then she left to get dressed. He flushed, pausing in drying himself to watch her walk away. Hot damn...

Frisk became nervous about the soul bonding she wanted to do it so bad, but she didn’t want him to think less of her. She put on a simple t-shirt and pants and waited for Sans to come out.  He came out after a while, tossing the towel into a pile of dirty towels and dressing himself; entirely at ease with her being around him. Once dressed he moved over to sit next to her, there was no doubt in him. He wanted to be her mate...  When she looked over to Sans, a calmness in his eyes washed over her, and her mind set at ease. 

“I am ready…”  He nodded and coaxed his soul out into the open, it wasn’t a pure white, instead it had a sort of shimmer of gold and blue mixed in so that while it wasn’t pure it was still something to see; it wasn’t perfect either, there was a place where there was a crack in it.

“It is so beautiful Sans… it truly is…” He flushed a deep shade.

“May i touch it…” He nodded.

“just be careful.”  She carefully took it into her hands like it was the most precious thing on earth. She gently kissed it.  It pulsed warmly in her grip. The moment she kissed it, the soul became warmer, and he shuddered.

“ah... s-sweetheart, careful... it’s... s-sensitive.”

“I am sorry did… you are enjoying this?”

“i’d be lying if i said no.”  She just gently kissed it one last time and handed it back to him.

“It is perfect Sans.” He quivered a moment before he gently coaxed out her own soul.

 

 

 

 

 

“let me show you just how sensitive the soul can be.” He said gently. Her soul settled into his hands, but he didn’t touch it, looking at her for permission first.

“Sans, I trust you.” He nodded. He gently skimmed his finger along the curve of her soul, it was a featherlight touch, but the response from her body was like feeling every inch being stimulated all at once. She fell back into the feeling her body quiver with pleasure. She moaned and enjoyed it. Enjoying her reaction, he pressed one finger gently against it, with a bit more pressure from before, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her this time.

“Oh god Sans…” She bit her bottom lip as she gripped the sheets from under her. Her breath quickening as  she moaned his name more and more. She was on the edge. He didn’t press more though, he had made his point.

“If you are going to put someone there you might as well finish the job.” She grumpily recoiled up to a seating position. He gently kissed her.

“hang on, it will be a bit of a ride.”

She glanced at him. What did he mean? She was about to find out; he pushed his soul gently towards her own. The moment their souls touched, just the barest moment sensation shot through her. Followed by what he had told her about before. Glimpses of seeing life before her eyes, life through his eyes...  Seeing his father for the first time from behind glass, then seeing his brother... The feeling of joy and happiness as the two souls had stared at each other for the first time and then at their father, both very young. Just children. The images that followed were of his childhood through his eyes, learning and loving. It was, of course, followed by pride, joy, frustrations, loss... the burden of knowing everything when others didn’t. The agony of it, the weight of keeping secrets, then dealing with humans... with Flowey... the depression that had set in and then the spark of hope and joy upon seeing the child that she had been as she had come into contact with him and the pure, undeniable pleasure at seeing her dance with his brother.

Tears of pure joy flowed from her eyes the memories good or bad were hers to treasure. Frisk’s childhood memories were not as simple as she first claims they were. It contained a drunk father who regularly abused the family by drinking too much and banging and yelling at her. She was an oops baby. She was not meant to be. Here she was. Growing up her mother left just disappeared leaving her to the whim of her abusive father. She would blame other things, but she would come back still merciful to him when she turned 16. They went camping over by Mt Ebott. She planned to run away from home. She hated it there when she fell and met everyone. She forgot a lot about her past. Toriel loving more than her biological parents could. The sensation of the love she had for all the monsters was very prominent but more so for Frisk. When she broke the barrier, the words of Sans profoundly affected her. She became determined to never using it. The feeling of when she wanted to tell her his feelings before he moved away Up to when she looking at his memories

His memories hadn’t stopped though, at the dance, he’d watched her befriend every monster, feeling concern for her when she failed only to try again... The longer he’d watched her, the more he’d begun to feel hope that she was as pure as she seemed to be. Then there was that moment when they were free on the surface. The sheer amazement and admiration he’d had for her then, followed by the first year on the surface where she had helped them settle, and his first memories of insecurities were soothed by her constant presence and how he’d felt something he was sure he shouldn’t, but was there just the same. Followed by the decision to move and the things Papyrus and Mettaton had told her of, that he’d said her of his jobs, the work had been hard usually but he’d managed anyway to help keep the rent while the two were between shows; the first ones not being quite as successful as the ones she knew of now. 

The time he’d spent alone, talking to “her” followed by how he had longed for her...  beyond reason and had to keep it secret from the two; then there was the memorial event, the “date” and the agony of the rejection followed by the crushing blow of seeing her soul helpless in the vines of Flowey with the thorns threatening to destroy it... The pain of having to watch her suffer and being unable to do anything about it even as he only fell deeper in love with her during their journey and the feeling of determination to free her from the flower’s grip despite the agony of knowing she wasn’t his...

The blissful joy of their confessions was like a balming wave, followed by their triumph over the flower and Chara. Then so many days and nights of love and passion that seemed like a fire, up until a day before when she had gone missing. The worry that had turned into a desperate panic at the thought that he might not see her again because of Chara... the ache of the idea of losing her was like hearing a wail of utter despair if souls could make such a sound. Then the unadulterated relief the moment he had seen her standing there, despite being so exhausted from searching everywhere...  The calmness of slipping to sleep by her side followed by the loving passion they had shared only moments ago.

Her body was trembling. It was definitely was a rollercoaster ride. It was a lifetime of memories so were good some were bad, and some made one sick to see but all in all, she was glad that she got to know Sans in such a powerful way. Their souls slowly separated, hovering between them now, a tiny bit of red now seemed to swirl in his soul; appearing to mend the small crack that had been there before and in her soul was a tiny bit of white. He was shaken, for certain, by what he had seen. He never could have guessed in a million years at her past. He had not been fully prepared for it.

“Wow… I wow…” She moved closer to Sans as she cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her. She tingled with pleasure. She loved it when he did that. Would he know that now? He didn’t exactly know, but he could sense the pleasure she felt from it, it made him smile a little, and he recalled what he’d told Tori about treating her like royalty; she certainly deserved it and more after all that she had been through.


	14. Nerves

“I was going ask did you see my childhood too? I never had a clear memory after falling.” Frisk looked at Sans smiling.

“yeah. i did. ... i wasn’t prepared for it.” He said quietly. A sensation, a small but very much there sensation, of dread- no guilt maybe; no she couldn’t place it; it seemed familiar, sympathy. He was, was feeling sympathetic towards her why?

“Sans I can handle the truth… I do have some of my memories, like mom leaving. It is okay it is in my past…” He nodded a bit.

“it’s not a very happy one starlight. your family didn’t know the blessing they had, didn’t treat you like they should have.”

“I was not wanted…they didn’t love me did they…” She felt despair wash over her.

“i don’t think they did... but, like you said, it’s in the past. we’re your family now starlight.” She sniffed back the tears as she met his eye lights.

“No you are because you are my mate and my husband.” She said proudly with a smile. He smiled back, lightly running a hand through her hair, the mark that she had on her neck had changed places, now that it was a permanent mark. She giggled to herself. As if she could read his thoughts. “Shall we play where is the mark?” As she started to strip down to undergarments to find it. He smiled a little and helped her look, taking care to check her over, starting with her arms and legs, but it wasn’t there.

“Sans any luck?”

“hmmm... turn around starlight. lemme see the back.” She turned around.

“Can it be imprinted on our internal or my soul?”

“nah. it’s visible, i found it.”

“Where is it?”

“here.” He gently placed a kiss on the back part of her left shoulder. She trembled at his kiss.

“So if I can feel you emotionally. When we are having “fun” will we be enjoying a little more or not really?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“dunno, no couple has ever answered that question.”

“They answer how long the process is but not that one… hmmm…”

“heh, no starlight. they were observed during bonding to see how long it takes, no one answered the question because no one knew how much time had passed.” Frisk wasn’t going to go all out she just planted a little kiss to see if she would feel something extra. She went up to Sans and passionately kissed him. He returned the kiss, his magic stirring a little as their tongues met. Her body trembling from the sensation that he must have been experiencing.

“Wow… I think I definitely see a perk here.” He smiled a bit.

“I will call mom and rearrange to meet me in the lobby. I will tell her about us.” Her smile never leaving.

“before you do, i think i still owe you a lesson...” He said with a bit of a knowing look.

“Oh, you don’t say…” He moved back from her and went over to the bathroom, when he came back out again he had a pair of spectacles, a white lab coat, and a grin. She blushed.

“Oh dear… I ..” He was so damn hot... “wow I … god… do you know how hot you look right now?” He tipped the glasses down slightly with a smirk.

“can’t read your mind, but i can read your reaction.” From the tiny bit that was in her, she could sense his satisfaction at her response.

“Nice one…” She was definitely heating up faster than usual.

“now then, i believe i was to educate you about how my heats work.”

“Yes and I’ve been so bad about it too.” She made a guilty face.

“i should make it worth your wait then since you’ve been so tolerant of it.” She gulped hard, her body screamed a release it had never experienced before.

“Tell me more professor.” She said lustfully.

“first, being a skeleton monster made mostly of magic. i can control when it happens. It also occurs twice a year. I’ve had one cycle already.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You got my full attention professor hotkins.” He smirked at that.

“the first time was at the beginning of the year... about three weeks before the memorial, give or take. since i’ve never had a partner, it tends to extend between five to six days in length.” She moaned at the idea. Her finger went into her mouth and let it drag down her chin. This is not like her to be so sexually aroused by such thoughts.

“i’ve done my research on the matter, supposedly with a partner, it can last from three to five days, but is more intense than without one as while the urge to have a mate is strong during a heat, without a partner, it is just the drive to find a mate. when one actually has a mate, the drive is stronger as the urge to produce an heir drives the heat to higher levels.”

“So is that why I am like … really into this speech or does it help that you are super hot.”

“heh... i haven’t activated the heat yet. when i do, you’ll know it.” She blushed wildly… why was she feeling these strong urges?

“Damn science coat must be …” She got up, a little embarrassed about her behavior.

“no need to be embarrassed with me starlight.”

“I made kinda fool out of myself….”

“on the contrary, you looked very fetching.”

“You are just saying that cause I am your mate.” She kidded.

“really?” There was a sense of sincerity along the bond along with a thread of amusement. She could feel these emotional strings being played like a violin. Soft and beautiful.

“This is such an amazing feeling Sans.” She closed her eyes soaking it all in.  Each note an emotion playing on her soul making a sweet melody it was faint, but still, it was there.

Frisk let reality set in. There was a chance she could get pregnant. Was she ready for it? Were they prepared for it? She never imagined all of this could happen to her but at the same time, she found herself getting excited. The aspect of loving a small version of them in her arms. The fact she will be able to watch them grow up and end up with some of her qualities and his. If it is a girl, I fear no mate would be able to come close to her daughter for Sans would probably crush them on sight. We will definitely need a bigger apartment. Need to set money aside for them for emergencies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then the negatives came trudging through her mind. Will her kids be loved? Will they be rejected? Her heart broke for the nonexistent children she didn’t have. Was she being greedy and wanted to bring life into the world just to have them become a pawn in someone’s game.

Someone’s game… Chara… she was still within her. What if she takes over and…? She couldn’t allow her to think such thoughts. The question still lingered in her brain. He couldn’t be by her side 24 hrs. especially if there is a newborn baby. She would take care of it continuously, and he will eventually have to get supplies and all she would have to do is… Frisk felt herself get physically ill of the thought of her baby being in that sort of endangerment. Especially when she saw that when she was sick Chara just naturally took over without her knowledge.

He gently gathered her close, pressing his forehead against hers, waves of reassurance coming from him soul across the bond. He would figure this out, they would get through it. He would help her with anything she needed.

“Thanks, I needed that… I got caught up in my thoughts again. “ He nodded a bit.

“it’s easy to do, but i’m here for you, now and for always.” Frisk smiled gently as she realized she didn’t need to hide these thoughts from him; that they are a team. She took his hand and explained all the ideas she just had of them and their future. As she finished, she added, “so I just am afraid for our future kids is all.” He had listened to her without interrupting.

“that is a concern, perhaps Aria might have a solution for us.”

“After all that has happened, I feel ashamed at how I acted; if we do ask her for help let me at least get an apology gift, Sans. I want to at least make it up to her.” He nodded.

“i don’t think she’s the type to hold a grudge, but you can talk with her about it.” A simple question came to Frisk that made her smile hugely.

“Since I am your bone-fied mate we are like married now right? So do I get your last name? Frisk the skeleton.” She mused to herself. He chuckled at that.

“you could say that, just not that. my full name is comic sans gaster.”

“So mine is now Frisk Gaster then, I like how it sounds.” He smiled a little, there was such joy in his soul, he liked how it sounded too.

“So mr. celebrity scientist anything else I should know about the big celebration. Do I need to bring snacks?” She half kidded.

“heh, no. although I do believe you wanted to tell Tori first... “

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Despite how mom may seem she still loves me. In the end, she will accept us.”

“she just wants you to be happy, i’m going to make sure of it.” He replied before kissing her cheek gently.

“I think we should tell mom first and have a small party just our closest friends and relatives after we get the apartment situation finished.”

“sounds great. we should tell Paps and Mettaton next.”

“Do you believe Mettaton can keep a secret?” Frisk teased.

“heh, despite his flashiness... yeah. he can. they’ll know on sight anyway.”

“Well Paps will unintentionally announce it for us anyway, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She beamed with pride. He chuckled a bit.

“maybe, unless you ask him not to.”

“So we warn him about hearing exciting news and… I guess that could work….”

“i’ll send him a text while you send one to Tori.”

“I will send a text having her meet us at the cafe below. She won’t make a huge scene in public.”

“should i have Pap and Mettaton meet us in an hour then?”

“Sounds great… who knew all of this would be stressful.” He shrugged a little then kissed her lovingly.

“it will be fine.”

“It is so worth it if I can get theses kisses.” She blushed. He smiled lovingly, giving her a gentle squeeze before releasing her to grab his phone. He began to text Papyrus, telling his brother that he and Frisk had some exciting news to tell the two of them that they wanted just the two of them to know. She texted her mom a little nervous, but she told her it was huge news and that she wanted her mom to know first. That she also refused to say to her over text and a phone call.

“Sans…. I think she is going to murder us…” Piles of texts start to roll in as what happened? Why couldn’t she tell her then and there and more?

45 text messages within 5 minutes, a new personal best for Toriel.


	15. Preparations

Frisk started to scan the texts and sighed.

“And Asriel and dad will be there too.” Sans sent off his own text to her when he saw all that.

 

PUNisher: it’s just not something you want to say over a text, Tori. just meet us here.

“well, at least that will cross them off our list as well.”

GM: Well I still prefer not being left out of the loop… but I will stop texting for now.

PUNisher: you’re going to be the first to know. so that isn’t the case.

 

Frisk sighed.   
  
“So I say we go to Vegas and start a new life what do you think?” She teased He began to chuckle.

“good as that sounds, i don’t think we can run from Tori.”

“I think you might be onto something there. Well all and all it was nice knowing us.” she laughed. He laughed with her. She got up and put on a beautiful blue dress. Frisk hadn’t seen her father for a while, and with this being an important announcement anyway she wants to look the part.

“You do realize you will be royalty after this don’t you.”

“hadn’t thought of that actually.” While she put on something else, he decided to clean up as well. Might as well look at least decent for this sort of thing.  _Deep breaths,_  She had to remind herself. y _ou are just telling your brother and your parents about becoming someone’s mate. Great I haven’t even introduced Sans as my boyfriend so dad so that can be interesting in itself._ As she finished getting dressed in her blue dress with white frills and blue flats. She put on a simple heart necklace and white gloves. Simple but elegant. Frisk usually doesn’t wear makeup but today was an exception she wore light red lipstick and blue eye shadow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

She started to practice her lines as if she was in front of them.   
“King Asgore Queen Toriel Prince Asriel I would like to introduce formally to my mate Sans.” _Okay, okay that sounded good, but the results might be total chaos._  Frisk began again looking into the nothingness. “Your Majesties and Prince Asriel, please let me formally introduce my fiancé? No, it is just a mate… okay just say mate it will be that much easier.” Her nerves were getting the better of her. They should have started with Papyrus and Mettaton, they would be accepting of them.

“hun, relax.” Sans murmured to her after a moment.

“Thanks, I would kiss you, but I don’t want to smear my lipstick.”

“wouldn’t be good for me to be wearin’ it anyway. not my color.”  He winked. She grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, i know....


	16. Family News

Toriel, Asriel, and Asgore were sitting at the same table with Asriel between the pair. Toriel and Asgore get along to an extent, but it has been a stressful relationship, especially with the loss of their child. With him back, however, it really complicated things; it was just awkward between them. Frisk looks through the entrance to see her family waiting for her. She took a deep breath and went to the table. Sans was right behind her, gently holding one hand as if she was leading him. In truth, he was doing it as a sign of his support to her and letting her take the lead; trusting that she knew how to approach this. Even if he was good friends with Toriel and there had never been any issues between him and Asgore, he was very keenly aware Asriel still hated his guts... or lack thereof, even if he had helped the other. At least it wasn’t active hate, but Asriel seemed to not really have any like for him. He could live with that.

Taking one last gulp of air as she squeezed Sans’ hand like ‘this is it’ she began to speak “King Asgore Queen Toriel and Prince Asriel I would like to formally introduce to you my mate Sans.” She elegantly took her other hand to bring him forward. So far so good. So she had decided to go the formal route with them, even though they were her family and it was necessary. Sans stepped to her side, his eye lights shifting across the trio. Of the three of them, only Asgore seemed to be just genuinely surprised and nothing more. Toriel glared at the couple down as they began to sit down.   
  
“You guys have been together for less than two weeks and you decided to mate, without permission from her father at least?”  Asgore frowned, not at the couple but at Toriel.

“Why would you think she would need my permission? She is a grown adult and can make her own decisions. Besides, she is human, she is not bound to follow the old customs to the letter, and we did away with many of those long before we came to the surface.”

“She is still our child Asgore and for that makes her royalty, and even if she is not our blood, there should be some rules still followed.”

“You know as well as I do that our form of ruling had changed since coming to the surface and you agreed with me, when she began dating that other human, that she was grown enough to make up her own mind and that - because she was grown and no longer a mere child - that her decisions are her own and we should respect the wishes of our ambassador.”

“Well, well at least they should get married in the eyes of the human laws.” Toriel was getting desperate.

“That is up to them and not us. You know how different human customs are from our own, especially in this particular area. If anything -” He turned to look at them again.

“You both have my blessing. I have never had a quarrel with you or your father, Sans and I have watched both of you grow into the adults you are today. I have full faith in the one I chose to be our Judge years ago. If anything, I could not ask for a better monster to be paired with my daughter." Tears ran down Frisk's face ruining the makeup she'd worked so hard to do. All formalities left her as she got up to hug her dad. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“Thank you, daddy… thank you… I love you.”

“I love you too. As long as you’re happy, that is all that matters to me, both as king and as a father.” Sans inclined his head a little towards Asgore, deeply touched by the acceptance and the words he’d given. A slight flush across his cheekbones. Asriel decided to pipe in.   
  
“Look I may not be the best when it comes to the whole brother thing, but I will say this. Sans has been nothing but kind to Frisk, so as long as he keeps that up, I will never have a problem with him. The moment he hurts you, Frisk, I will have to dust him though.” He added with a smile.

“that’s fair.”

“Is it that simple for all you to accept this?” Toriel asked with a sad smile.

“Why should it be complicated? Who are we to judge who makes our child happy? It was going to happen sooner or later and, sooner or later, I’m sure Asriel will pick his own mate. It is life, Tori, you know this. Even if it is hard to see our children grown. I can only be proud of them, and of the lives, they choose to lead.”

“You are right.” She put her paw out to reach for Asgore’s paw in thanks for showing her the truth. He took it gently, squeezing a moment before releasing it.

“You guys have my blessings. Now go get me grandbabies.” Sans’ flush deepened at that, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“MOM… you just don’t…” She blushed deeply. Asgore laughed at the pair.

“Your mother was never one to beat around the bush too much about what she wanted.”

“Well if I am losing my child I want at least two grandkids to replace her.” Asriel facepalms.

“we’ll discuss the matter. right now we want to settle into our own place and stuff before we think about kids.” Toriel was about to yell at the pair about being ill-prepared but saw the looks from everyone and decided not to say anything but her face seemed to say it all.

“Honestly mom, you’re making a mountain out of a molehill. Aren’t these things supposed to be celebrated?” Asriel said, indicating the couple.

“Wait until you get mated if you think this is all for them. No, I will be just the same way. My babies are the most precious thing to me.” The boss monster sighed, he had no plans in that department any time soon. He was still adjusting to the surface after all. He was starting to wonder how Frisk had lived this long putting up with his parents... even if they meant well. Frisk could feel her eye twitch. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, as much as Sans and I would love to stay and discuss this matter further we promised to stop by Paps. Right, Sans.”

“yup, he and Mettaton are waiting for us; we just thought to tell you first before we told my brother and the celebrity.”

“Asriel I would love if you give me a call and we can hang out. Daddy don’t be a stranger and mom everything will be fine I promise. I love you all.” Frisk wanted out of there.  
  
“Sure, we can do that I guess.”

“I’ll try not to be when I’m not busy. Love you too.” Asgore replied with a smile. Sans could sense she wanted to leave, he didn’t blame her, but he wasn’t going to be rude any more than she was.

“it was nice talking to you. we’ll catch up later.” If he knew Tori... she’d eventually send him a bunch of texts just to get it out of her system... Then likely apologize for it. Frisk was heading towards the door and sighed and went back to her mom and hugged her.

“I know this is hard for you but I love you. I want you to know that, and you will never stop being my mom.” Toriel returned the hug.

“Be safe, my child." Frisk joined up with Sans with a smile.

“Three down… two to go.” He nodded and offered his arm to her; since they were meeting the other two at a cafe, he was going to shortcut nearby.

“How bad is my makeup, Sans. Should I retouch it or?” He took out a napkin and lightly wiped at her face, erasing the smeared make up then tossed it into a nearby trash can.

“you’re good now dear.”  She smiled and took his arm. Closing her eyes and counting to five. When she reached five, they were there. Sans had waited until her eyes were open before slowly leading her towards the outdoor cafe. Mettaton and Papyrus seemed to be happily enjoying drinks already. Frisk approached the table with a huge smile she wanted just to tell them straight out, but she told her parents now it was his turn to tell his brother. As the two got with a few feet of the table, Sans seemed to ripple with surprise before he shook it away; it was obvious to him even before the two got close enough to see the apparent marks.

“SANS! HUMAN! NICE TO SEE YOU BOTH. YOU HAVE NEWS FOR US TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT.”

“Pappy, darling, remember to try and use your inside voice.” Mettaton says before looking over at the two, particularly at Sans with a smile that seemed almost... like a challenge. Frisk couldn’t wait to hear him speak about their new relationship status. She was like a spectator to her own event. She sat down next to Mettaton grabbing his hand as if to say ‘wait until you hear the news.’ Her smile is as huge as it gets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“guess we’re not the only ones with the news.” Papyrus seemed to flush slightly, the mark across his neck was a brilliant yellow lightning bolt, while Mettaton had an orange rose. Frisk didn’t realize until Sans mentioned it.

“Oh My God congrats you two.” She hugged Mettaton.

“Thank you, darling.”  Frisk totally forgot her status as she just began asking questions.  
  
“When did it happen? What is it like now? Are you guys enjoying this new step?” Then all of a sudden, it was like a ton of bricks as she realized she forgot to mention them.

“Sans and I have some important news as well…. Sans…” She tried to coax him to tell about their relationship. Papyrus beamed a little, he had already been able to tell, just as Sans had been able to tell with him.

“yeah, Frisk and I are mates now.”

“Oh, my! Congratulations darling!” Frisk beamed and stood up next to Sans kissed his cheek. He flushed a little.

“This Is Wonderful News You Two!” Frisk was impressed by how well Papyrus was controlling his tone of voice. Of course, Papyrus just had to go over to her and hug her. She hugged him back.   
  
“Thanks, Paps.”

“We should thank Mettaton for insisting on the dance suggestion as well because it is what started all of this too,” Frisk added. Mettaton smiled a bit even as Sans nodded in agreement. It had started with a pure dance.... a perfect dance.

“Don’t worry about thanking me. I’m happy to see you happy Frisk.”

“Yes! And Now You Really Are My Sister! It’s The Best Thing That Could Have Happened To Sans and Me!” Sans simply smiled at his brother’s enthusiasm. Tears filled Frisk eyes again. 

  
“That is the sweetest thing I ever heard Paps. I am honored to be your sister.” She went and hugged him back. He hugged her tight but was careful not to make it too tight. He’d learned over the years how to control his strength with humans so that he didn’t accidentally hurt them since they were more fragile than monsters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“so. you two are a thing now huh?” Sans asked, leaning back in his chair as he shifted his gaze from his brother to Mettaton.

“Sans be nice.. you don’t want to be another Tori.”

“I think for him this is nice darling. With his reputation... This is likely the best reaction.”  Sans shook his head a little.

“long as Paps is happy... i don’t have an issue with it and... it was his decision anyway if i read this right.”

“More or less.” Mettaton agrees. Frisk went back to Sans’ side to take his hand and gently squeeze it. He returned the gesture with a smile. Despite the shock of it, in the beginning, he seemed entirely at ease.  
  
“I am glad you two are happy. I will say this though… Mettaton if you hurt Paps feelings I will be on you like hot on rye.” Mettaton sighed a little.

“You as well huh? I seem to be collecting these as of late.”  Sans leaned in his chair with a smile.

“i think he knows better by now starlight.”

“Oh! Frisk! Did You Get The Apartment You Were After The Other Day?”

“Well actually.” Frisk started to blush. “I was hoping we can find a little bigger place so if… we decided to start a family.” She looked away from Sans, blushing hard. Sans was flushed as well.

“A wonderful thing darling, I think I know a place that might suit your needs.”

“Really!?! I mean if you might have an idea…”

“Yes, I do actually. It needs a little bit of work... but it’s actually only a block away from the studio Papyrus mentioned you got.”

“Now you are making me guilty threatening you…” Mettaton smiled a little.

“Well, he is your brother now. I can’t say I blame you too much.” Frisk called over a waiter and had him bring some champagne to celebrate and of course ketchup for Sans. He enjoyed it, even going so far as to put it into a glass.

“how about a toast to the new relationships?”

 

 

 

 

“And To New Family!” Papyrus added, moving to clink his glass with the others. Mettaton only nodded with a smile.

“To a future to look forward too.”  
  
“I’ll second that,” Mettaton replied as the toast ended and they drank their own drinks.

“Mettaton will you give Sans and me the address so we can check it out?”

“Why Don’t We Just Go There? Mettaton Was Telling Me About It Earlier.”

“Indeed. Good thing I bought them both.”

“Want to go check it out, Sans?”

“yeah. it sounds promising.” Frisk paid the bill and got ready to go, it was the least she could do for the possibility of getting a new home. Sans thought it a bit odd that Mettaton didn’t protest, but the robot had said nothing of it and the group headed then to the red convertible that belonged to Papyrus. Frisk got out of the car minutes later and was feeling sicker than she ever had before. Papyrus, always thinking he is great at everything, and inspired by his boyfriend... they'd sped around all the corners and eventually came to a sudden halt. Sans gently rubbed her back, aware that likely that was worse for her than any teleportation had been.

“Than… ks Sa…” She tried to say

“Are you alright darling?”

“eh. she gets motion sickness easy.”

“OH! I’M SORRY ABOUT THAT! I HAD NO IDEA!” She waved it off like it was no big deal, but the drink was not settling well in her stomach. She eyed Sans to see if there was any way to go to the restroom. He nodded to the building in front of them. It was a small, two-story house with a backyard. Mettaton fished out a key and unlocked it. There was peeling paint in spots, and it was dusty, not to mention completely empty but other than that it wasn’t that bad; it even had carpeted floors, except the bathroom, off to her left, and the kitchen which had tiles. Turned out there were two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down.

“If you don’t mind…” Frisk escaped to go to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. The three monsters winced. She eventually came out wiping her mouth. “Sorry… still sick from earlier.” She didn’t want Papyrus to feel guilty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s fine darling.” Mettaton replies and begins to show them around the house, there were three bedrooms, two of which were upstairs, the kitchen and living room where downstairs with the final one and the yard was fenced in with wooden planks; some of which looked in need of some fresh paint and the yard was overgrown with grass and other plants. Frisk took Sans’ arm. 

“This is perfect… it needs a little love, but it is perfect.” Sans nodded in agreement. It seemed like the most perfect place they were likely to find.

“Glad you like it. Here.” He handed over the keys to them both.

“How much is this place Mettaton?” She took the keys.

“Consider it your wedding gift from the two of us.” Mettaton replied with a smile and Papyrus nods in agreement.

“Oh no no… this is too much.” Frisk tried to put the keys back in his hands.

“Darling, nothing is too much for you. After all, you’ve done for us. Besides, we’ll be next door.” Mettaton motioned to the other home, which was in similar shape but instead of the sky blue, it was more of a dark red.

“You will be our neighbor? This is so great!” She envisioned a day where her kids would be able to run across to hang out with their Uncles... and maybe their cousins.

“Isn’t It? I Loved The Idea Myself!” Frisk tugged at Sans’ arm. He looked over at her, he’d been lost in thought himself on the future. Frisk whispers. 

“This will be so awesome if we have kids the kids can hang out with Paps and Mettaton. It is so nice to have the family so close by.”

“yeah. i agree. can’t say i was expecting this but... heh... i shoulda known my bro would manage a way to be close.” Frisk immediately started to pick up the new house.


	17. Steam

Sans and Frisk had spent the first few hours of the next day picking out a bed and other furniture that was shipped off to the new house. As far as the rooms went, the two upstairs weren’t used, well one was temporary storage while the other was left alone. Sans had gotten some paint and had been sitting on the couch they’d bought, stretched out with his hands behind his head as his magic had painted the room he was relaxing in. Frisk, on the other hand, started to make supper in the kitchen. They grabbed some essential ingredients earlier. She made a classic spaghetti.

“Hey Sans…” She leaned in to watch him paint, or more accurately, watching the brushes paint the walls. “I see we are really brushing up on our painting skills.” She teased.

“i had an ink-ling you’d notice, and i didn’t wanna  _paint_  myself into a corner or nothing.”

“I just finished supper…” She brought in two plates of spaghetti, “thought you might miss your brother’s cooking.” He sat up, making room for her on the couch.

“that’s sweet of you.” The brushes were set aside for the moment so he could concentrate on the meal. Frisk got up and grabbed herself a pop and him ketchup to drink than sat next to him enjoying the meal.

“this is great hun, thanks.” He kissed her cheek after one bite.

“Thanks… it is nothing much…” sShe blushed as she continued to eat.

“it’s good, but i know something that tastes better.” He comments, a bit of a teasing tone before taking a drink of the ketchup. She laughed.

“Hey my cooking is good, I can always add glitter.”

“nah, not what i meant.” Frisk took his hand and gently set down the ketchup bottle before placing her lips against his teeth.

“I knew what you meant…” He sighed a little into the kiss, his soul thrumming in his rib cage with his love and happiness. She lay against his shoulder, enjoying this moment.   
  
“This is… I can’t describe this feeling…”

“a little slice of what humans call paradise?” He asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I knew I picked you for a reason mr. scientist.”

“because you wanted to pick my non-existent brain.” He teased back.

“Maybe, but I love the fact you can seamlessly read my mind. I am glad you are _spine_.”  He chuckled.

“me too, though it took a lot of  _backbone_ to get this far. i have enjoyed getting here mostly.” She chuckled.

“ _Tibia_  honest I would be a bonehead to turn you down.” She started to laugh.

“i won’t fib-ula, it would be spine-tingling to think of such a thing.”

“I wouldn’t do it to your toe I soul-ly belong to you.”

“well, i second that and what we feel is the  _heart_  of the matter.” She took his hand into hers and pressed it against her heart.

“I love you, Mr. Gaster.” His gaze softened to one of loving devotion.

“i love you right back.”

“Sans… I was wondering, I know that mom was a little overboard, and we discussed having a party anyway... Why don’t we get married?”

“that sounds like a plan to me, then we could have a reason to invite our human friends too and not have them be confused.” She nodded in agreement.   
  
“So I will have to get used to the name Frisk Gaster. Frisk Gaster… Hello, my name is Frisk Gaster, and this is my husband, Sans Gaster.” She began to blush like crazy. He gently cupped her face with his free hand, smiling.

“i like the sound of that...” As if it wasn’t evident from the way his soul seemed to be radiating happiness.

“I like the way it sounds too, Sans Gaster or should I say Comic Sans Gaster.” She said teasingly with a flirtatious tone.

 **Gag me.** Chara put in. Her face dropped. She couldn’t believe of all the times. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_What do you want Chara?_

**To stop listening to you two stumble like you’re drunk over a NAME.**  Sans frowned slightly, sensing the interruption.

_You are just jealous of us._

**Oh please. I’d rather be brought back to life and then stabbed again.**

_Come on can’t you just be happy for us?_

**And why should I?**

_Because we could be happy together… all three of us._

**Oh please, don’t get your hopes up. I could never be friends with that comedian let alone whatever this thing is you’re proposing.**

“Look you have to choose if you want to be happy or not, okay.” Frisk stating to apparently Sans. He nods.

**Ugh.  
  
**

Frisk looked at her mate.   
  
“Well I had a nice chat with my roommate she says hi by the way.”

**Bullshit, stop putting words in my mouth!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

“She loves the house and truly wants the best for us.”

**Frisk.....**

“that so?”

“Oh yes… “

**You say one more word Frisk, and you’ll regret it.**

She stopped. Chara has been known to not break her promises. She just smiled sheepishly at Sans before starting to pick up the plates and put them away. He didn’t really believe Chara would say any of that but was slightly amused as he had the feeling his mate had been doing that to purposely annoy the other as payback for interrupting them.

After awhile Frisk resumed cleaning until nightfall. Where Frisk collapsed into the couch exhausted. Sans put his arms around her. He hadn’t moved from the sofa, but the room was now freshly painted, and everything was spotless.

“Wow, Sans, this looks really good.” Her clothes were a mess from all the dirt.

“thanks.”

“Hey, when is your next show I want to go to it?” Frisk asked starting a conversation.

“next month, the sixth i believe.” He replied even as his mind was mulling over something else as he took in the picture she made.

“I would like to go if you don’t mind.” Frisk was exhausted, but she tried to hold this conversation as long as she could.

“i’ll make sure you can. though i think there are a few things still left for tonight that need seeing to.” Before she was aware of what he was up to, he’d scooped her up and was carrying her off to the bathroom, his magic already working to get her out of the soiled things before they were all the way there. Dumping the dirty clothes into a pile for later as he moved towards the bathroom, the light flickering on.

Frisk blushed deeply he never gone so bold before to just do this. It was her that propositioned him into this. She giggled at this whole new experience letting him take the lead. He set her on the side of the circular tub and got the water going, making it hot enough to relax her but not so hot it would burn. He discarded his own as the tub filled up and then slipped them both into the tub; turning it off before it got to high and began to gently wash her off, the warm water easing the aches of the day while his fingers glided over her skin and washed away any dirt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As tired as she was she still couldn’t help but want to please him as well, so she let out a soft moan to see where his intentions were. He stilled a moment before shifting to wash her off, a soft chuckle coming from him. That wasn’t his intention. He moved to finish getting the soap off.

“Next time then…” She said lustfully.

“when we’re both not tired.” He agreed.

“You know I thought it is supposed to be after we have kids the sex life disappears.” She laughed. He chuckled a little.

“you don’t know monsters then... cuz that actually doesn’t happen. i just chose care and sleep tonight over what can be done in the morning.”

“I like that choice, Sans. Thanks, baby for helping me.” She was so exhausted between Chara, the cleaning, telling her parents... it was a long day. Sans nuzzled affectionately against her shoulder in response. She purred against him. She loved it when he did this. He loved being close to her, moments like these... he was going to treasure because he was too aware of how it could have been ripped away from him even before he’d have a chance to have them. He was delighted and it showed, in little ways.  Once he was done getting them clean, he used his magic a big to levitate her so he could get out and not worry about dropping her then dried them both off; wrapping her in one towel before carrying her off to the bedroom where the new bed awaited.

She laughed as she finally hit the bed. She was so grateful for everything that she had, but she couldn’t help but say.

“Sans you have a built-in the human wash on you.” He seemed amused by this.

“seems to be automatic.”

“Well if we did it manually there’d be a lot more noise.” She teased.

“do i detect a kink in there somewhere?” She busted out laughing.   
  
“Sans that is so bad…”

“i should try to do bed-der then.” He replied as he climbed into the bed after her. She couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh, sheet…” She added.

 

 

 

 

 

“cover up there before it gets the better of ya.” She stopped laughing and cupped his face.   
  
“I just want to tell you I love you and thank you for making each day so amazing…” She gently kissed him. He flushed, returning the kiss gently.

“and here you think i’m the romantic of the two of us.” She blushed and smiled at him.

“i love you Frisk, goodnight.”

“Goodnight…” Frisk said letting herself drift asleep. Sans snuggled against her as he drifted off. The next morning Frisk got up early to surprise Sans with breakfast in bed. Scrambled Eggs and Toast. Frisk tried to come up the stairs as quiet as possible so to surprise him. She was almost up to the stairs when one squeaked.

Her face scrunched up at the sound of the floorboards betraying her. She still had the determination that he was asleep, so she went into the room with the food. She wasn’t disappointed, despite the squeaky step, it seemed she had indeed made it up the stairs with the food without disturbing her mate’s slumber. She gently went up to him and kissed his forehead. 

“Good morning Sans… I made us breakfast.” She gently says to her mate. There was a quiet yawn in response, at first.

“Do you need another kiss to help you wake up there…” She teased him.

“maybe.” Was the mumbled reply. She set the plates on the nightstand as she leaned in and gave him a loving long kiss before breaking it.   
  
“Good morning love.” His arms were around her in a moment. Keeping her there.

“good morning.”

“I made us breakfast… although it seems you are interested in desert.”

“desert is always good.” She pulled away before it got too heated they had too much to do today to just play. She handed him the plate of food as she began to eat herself. He sat up so he could eat, but snuck kisses to her cheek and other parts between bites. Enjoying himself far too much. The moment she finished eating she had enough of his teasing and pinned him down and kissed him.   
  
“Momma always said desert comes last.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“yeah... but since when do you follow the rules?”

“Only the ones that make me want more…” She started to nip at his neck gently then allowed her tongue to play against his spine. He flushed, a sigh of pleasure escaping; he loved the way she affected him... How she could do so with words as much as touch. She removed his plate there was a little bit of toast left. “You didn’t finish your meal… tsk tsk” She teased as she started to make out with him, slowly putting her tongue in his mouth and exploring the inside before breaking away.

“Damn I am a good cook.” She licked her lips.

“you taste better though.” He remarked.

“We can have a taste test challenge. Who tastes better? Me or you…”

“how do you propose we decide a winner?”

“Oh it will be cheering based, whoever gets the most “cheers” wins.”

“and how do we keep track of that?” One hand lightly played with the ends of her hair as he stared up at her, curiously amused at the idea and wondering what she would come up with.

“Oh, maybe we can leave little marks on each other for the round they win.” She aimed to lose.

“i’m game.”


	18. Heat

She began to take off the shirt and pj bottoms she wore, leaving her underwear behind. She slowly let one of her hands go into his slacks, rubbing his legs while the other teased her own her breast as he watched. He shuddered at the display, that was hot... a groan of pleasure slipped from him.  This egged Frisk on as she licked her hands and continued to play with her breast with the one hand and the other hand reaching for his magic, rubbing it gently. She moaned from her own hands; he arched beneath her touch, a groan pulled from him, his tongue slid along his teeth as he watched her; shivering from the contact.

“Oh god, Sans…” She let her head go back as she continued to rub her breast, even lifting It up so she could bite her nipple and licking it while looking down at Sans face, continuing to rub his magic. His magic pulsed warmly beneath her touch, his tongue lolling out a bit as his magic flared to life in his eye, four hands appearing, two of them grabbed Frisk’s bottom; the other two floated over to him and skimmed along his sensitive bones. He quivered, groaning at the added stimulation.  Frisk became jealous of the pleasure the hands were giving Sans, and she immediately came closer and started to lick his ribs.

“I get to pleasure you…” She said lustfully. He wasn’t sure at that moment, and probably never would be afterward, if she was possessive or if it was just the heat of the moment.

“ah! Frisk...” A shudder of pleasure ran through him. She nibbled and licked his bones and gently put her hand under his rib cage and gilded her finger over his soul. He jolted the moment her finger skimmed his soul, A groan coming from him from the simple touch, every part of him felt it, and it was like every nerve was ablaze; his soul brightened with the contact, giving off a soft heat.

She loved this she wanted all his pleasures to be hers alone. She began to stick her tongue into his mouth while allowing her hands to explore his ribs. He shuddered, his body was keenly attuned to her, and his soul was pulsating in a way, Like it had a mind of its own as if tempting her with its brightness like a jewel that sparkled in the light. His eye lights were hazy with the pleasure she gave him.

She leaned back observing the soul and smiled. She licked her finger and gently rubbed his soul with angel like touche. She didn’t want to hurt him. The soul seemed to brighten, after a moment gaining a soft sheen across its surface, giving it a sort of soft, slick feel even as its owner was lost to the pure pleasure the touch had brought; chest heaving a little as if he needed the air from the intensity of the desire.

She leaned in and tried to bring the soul as close as she could to her tongue, as she allowed, to glide over it. Frisk was just feeling the small side effects as she began to tremble against him. The soul easily phased through the bone as she’d coaxed it out, Sans could barely focus the moment her tongue glided over his soul, lost to the pleasure of the contact.  Frisk smiled against the soul. This was hers now. She lovingly kissed it and licked it. She would never hurt it. Moans and gasps of pleasure tumbled from him, the soul glowing like a little star from her attention to it; Sans shuddered, a cry leaving him as the release hit hard and fast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Guess I won didn’t I.” She glanced at his soul before allowing it to go back gently. It took him a moment to collect himself enough for any sort of thought.

“d-damn... for someone who claimed to know nothing about how we work... you have some skills.”

“Aren’t you glad you marked me then?” She said lustfully before cuddling up to him.

“more than.” If she thought she was off the hook though, she had another thing coming...  because he’d gently coaxed her soul out and slid a finger along one curve.  Her body naturally fell back on the bed, and her hands rubbed her breast as ecstasy shot through her.

“Oh god, Sans..” His finger gently traced around the entire soul.  It was like he was touching her all over at once her body trembling, her nipples erect, and her breathing started to speed up. He shifted to lick a stripe up the middle of her soul, slowly.  Frisk clawed at her own body as her innards screamed in pleasure. She began moaning. “Sans… Sans.” She could hear herself breathing in quick shallow breaths. Her body naturally arching as she longed for this sensation. He watched her as his tongue gently wrapped around her soul. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The pleasure was overwhelming as her body heated up and her lower half quivered in pleasures it has never known.

“God Sans I want you in me.” He shifted to fulfill her request, his tongue still gently holding her soul even as the magic formed his member and he slid into her with the same ease a hot knife slipped into butter. He had loved watching her react and shifted to put the soul between his teeth ever so gently, not biting down so much as just having his tongue brush the soul against the bone slightly.  The pleasure was more than she could ever expect as she could feel herself rubbing against him while waves of pleasure were hitting from the soul. She was a mumbling mess, and she loved it.

“God Sans I am so close…” She could feel her body clasp around his member as she finally gave in to her pleasures. He’d kept the soul wrapped in his tongue, thrusting into her to push her over the edge.... stars was she so beautiful like this. Her release triggering his own seconds later and he released her soul to return back to her.  She couldn’t wait for the life of her catch her breath. Her vision was blurry, but by god, she was in heaven.

“I am calling it your win…” She said breathlessly.

“if you say so.”

“I don’t think I can move Sans… so yeah …” He chuckles softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“don’t think i will be able to for a little while either...”

“Man you can rock my world wow…” A satisfied purr is his response. She nuzzled into his neck before drifting to sleep. Several hours later an alarm went off on the phone. San’s phone to be precise. Frisk just pulled Sans closer.

“Don’t answer the phone the answering machine will get it.”

“answering machines don’t shut off alarms sweetheart.” He murmured as the phone drifted over to him from his magic and he hit the snooze on it, silencing the alarm.

“How long did we sleep for?”

“few hours at least, pretty standard for the type of... play you decided was fair game.” There was still a hint of a purr in his tone.  She smiled against his neck. 

“I like that game a lot though. Win or lose i don’t care.”

“i don’t think anyone loses in that game... and i’m more than fine with that.”  She got up and looked at the clock it was 11:30 and she could make lunch for them. She kissed his forehead before going downstairs in the nude. Fortunately, there were curtains on every window.

“Anything you want for lunch Sans.” A thoughtful hmmm was the response as he dragged himself out of bed.

“I am coming back to bed after making lunch, Sans. I can feel you your lusty thoughts.” She yelled up.

“heh... sorry... i think you triggered my heat sweetheart.”

“i thought you controlled it?” She replied as she left to make lunch. After about 10 minutes she brought up hot dogs and microwave fries with ketchup and sat down in the bed. It was only after she’d come back up that he spoke, he was sitting up in bed, a slight lustful gaze on his features.

“i can, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be triggered by my mate when she toys with my soul so deliciously.”  She blushed. 

“Ahh, so this is that feeling you meant.” She can feel herself wanting to go to him. She bit her lower lip. She dipped a French fry into the ketchup and fed it sloppily into her mouth. Allowing a bit of ketchup smear around her lips before going up to Sans and kissing his teeth. He kissed her, pulling her forward, towards him lured with that delicious mouth of hers. She met the speed of his kisses with her own as she rubbed his exposed chest once again. He groaned, pressing into her touch, his bones were warm beneath her fingers; she could sense the strength of his desire over the bond. It was a lot stronger than average and, if either of them could think straight, they’d be wondering how it was he hadn’t pinned her to the bed and chained her there for the rest of the day.  She moaned against his bones as he started to touch her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“God Sans…” She was overstimulated from before, now she was a mess under him. It still didn’t stop her from kissing him all over, allowing him to pleasure her as she continued to pleasure him. She wanted to try something though she knew; it would ruin the sheets. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and squeezed it to cover her and Sans in it. She then began licking it off his bones. He eagerly licked it off her in return, groaning as he nipped and licked her skin. She moaned in pleasure

“I thought you would like that Sans.” She can feel her body heat up again. He didn’t care if the sheets would be ruined, he was absolutely crazy about her, and this idea of hers only drove him wilder as he sought to push her towards that pleasure again; nipping at one breast even as he rubbed his member against her core, the magic pulsating with his desire.

“Sans… oh god, Sans please I need you…” She wanted him inside her. It was all he needed to hear, the next moment he’d slipped into her, angling a little to hit just the right spot as he thrust into her. He hit her sweet spot, and her body trembled as he expertly hit it over and over as she started to scream his name in pleasure.

“Sans Sans Sans.” Her eyes rolled back as her body started to grip his member. He shuddered at the sound of his name, it egged him on further, to add more force to his thrusts as he gripped her.  She would swear if anybody walked past the house they would hear her scream. It was loud, it was pleasurable, it was powerful, her soul and her whole being loved it. Her body sent waves of pleasure through her as her entire vision was blurred in passion. He followed her into the dizzying pleasure; his soul humming as it burned brightly, though as they lay there the burning passion that had driven him before began to wane and lower to a soft thrum.

“Okay it is official my legs will not work.” She said breathlessly, he chuckled tiredly at that. He sounded like he needed another nap. His phone floated over to him, and he shot off a few texts lazily before the phone was forgotten on the nightstand again.

“Who you texting there?” Frisk inquired.

“work and Paps.”

“Missing your supplier again and warning Paps about my screams of pleasure…” He chuckled.

“nah, nothing like that... more like warning him to keep away from me.”

“Why you would never hurt him...?” She said spooning up to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“under normal circumstances... and at the moment with the heat currently subdued, no. i have in the past though by mistake. an’ that was me just dealing with the heat without a mate.”  Frisk put her hand on his chest. 

“What happened?”

“well... we were young. It was my first heat... those are always the worst in terms of being handled by the monster, especially without a parent around to guide....  i was itchy and didn’t know why or why i felt so hot... it made my temper flare and Paps.... he got too close. that was it, he just walked up to me, and before i knew it, i’d tossed him across our living room.”

“It isn’t your fault you know that right?” She looked at the eye lights of her mate.

“yeah, and after i explained it when i’d calmed down, he understood, and we’ve been careful since then.”

“Do i need to avoid males if being a mate makes us possessive…. weew what will the heat do to you?”

“hmmm... i’m not sure all of what it will do since i’ve not had a surefire way of releasing it. normally i’m just grumpy and touchy for weeks until it passes. i don’t know how possessive i’ll be with the heat controlling me.” Frisk shouldn’t play with fire but this feeling, she had wanted to touch it so bad. She leaned into his ear.

“Close your eyes and imagine for a moment with me…” He did as she said.

“I am walking down the sidewalk wearing that bikini only for your eyes only when a male monster grabbed me and kisses me hard… “ A growl rises from him. He apparently did not like this idea.

“It is okay baby he isn’t real but let see… I am at a grocery store a guy bumps into me our arms grazing each other as we rise back up. Innocent mistake…” He frowns at the idea but doesn’t growl like he had before, though over the bond there is a hint of possessiveness that has welled up in him, though in comparison to the previous thought it was like a drop of water from a bucket in the ocean.  She smiled.  “final one, I come up to you in that exact same bikini, and I fuck the daylights out of you…” The possessiveness is still there though there’s a pleasured purr to accompany it this time. She kissed his teeth.

“See baby, I just need to avoid a crazy molesting monster.”

“hmm, maybe... but like with any imagined scenarios... the truth of how the reaction goes cannot be entirely accurate. and heats are ... unpredictable.”

 

 

 

 

 

Her face flushed. She loved how smart he was and how elegantly he can string words together. 

“So no cold showers than.” She joked feeling herself warm up.

“mmmm, well it would be a bad idea for me likely. i’d just end up making steam.”  She bit her lip. Why is this bothering her? She can’t experience the heat. 

“Do mates like me experience the heat with their mate?”

“before today i didn’t have an answer for that... but how you’ve been acting... I’d say yes.”

“God my body is like fire, and everything you do is… wow… this can be a long week.”

“if it lasts that long. we’ll just have to see.”

“If there is a merciful god I hope it is shorter.”

“mmm, i should probably mention that there are two types of heat. at least explain this while the heat is on “cool down” per say.” She crawled up his body. This was so sexy to her.

“at the moment, obviously, the heat i’m having is a dominant one, but there’s also sub-heads too.”  She made a noise just agreeing while she started to kiss his spine.

“p-pretty simple... dominant heats mean you want to be in control, submissive is the opposite. and it’s normal for me to be dominant but... i’ve had sub-heats too.”  Frisk stopped for a second. 

“Did you have any partner other than me?”

“no... i’ve never had a partner before you. I couldn’t really find the time and... i worked through most of my heats at my job. which, let me tell you, is not fun.”  She smiled relief taking over as she resumed kissing him. 

“Tell me more about these things…” She allowed her hands to wander.

“well... you know since i didn’t have a partner... and when i wasn’t working... i avoided Paps... most especially during a sub-heat, so i didn’t make a fool of myself... i mean... that’s kinda how some species of monsters died out...  through.... family breeding.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But you never gave in though…” She made quick work of kissing his neck again.

“only because i knew how, after the first time, to lock myself away until the insanity was over.”

“I am sorry you had to go through it alone.”

“Well, not completely alone, just close to. Paps always got me food during that time from Grillby’s and things got more complex after Paps had his first heat.... that was a trial... he almost tripped one of mine that way.”

“But that is in the past… it doesn’t define you…” She lovingly whispered in his ear canal. He purred in response.

“Besides I now know what it is like to have the itch… and it is crazy unbearable…”

“hmmm, well that’s only because you’re my mate. remember i told you before that mated monsters have more intense heats. heats before now were unbearable, but not to this point... fortunately my heat will stay subdued for the rest of the day.”

“I am going to take a cold shower… my body will not steam up the place.” He chuckled.

“you realize i was kidding about that earlier right?”

“I have been there with you in a shower I believe it can happen.” She said before leaving him there. She could sense his amusement and pleasure.  After a lllllloooooonnnnnnngggg cold shower, she comes out. It was late now-now around 5. This heat thing was not helping clean the house in any shape or form. She was sore, and she began to clean up. Being more used to it, he helped her with the various chores.

”Thanks, Sans…”

“sure. anything else you need help with today?”  She eyed the house and her desires to just make love to him. 

“Uhhh hmmmm….I think I need a breather ummm I am going to make supper.”  She needed some space away from him, as she got to the kitchen she quickly made sandwiches. Her brain was somewhere else though. She came back and handed her mate a sandwich.

“thanks.”

“You are welcome…” She sat on the other side of the couch eating her sandwich. Trying to control her sanity. Her stomach started to ache. It is probably because she disgusted too much ketchup, it can’t be healthy to eat all of that. It did cut down the urge though because it distracted her.

“Well you can finish cleaning the rest of the house, or we can go to bed? Your choice…I think we overdid it a bit today so my vote is sleep.”

“I second the sleep notion.”


	19. Scientific Notation

The next day was the same as the day afterward. It has been almost four days since they moved in and nearly three days since the heat came over. Frisk was beyond exhausted. Her body was barely holding on to a thread. On top of it, she hasn’t been feeling the best as well. She glances over to Sans who was still asleep as she got up to make breakfast again. The whole experience of being in heat has definitely was an experience. Frisk decided today though she wanted to surprise Sans. Before making breakfast, she raided his clothes and found what she is looking for a wicked smile went on her face. She quickly went to work on getting breakfast ready and placed it on the table. Frisk yelled up at Sans to come downstairs to eat. While he would eat, she would get dressed. Frisk laughed at how great the idea was, and surely he would get a kick out of it too.

“Sans time to get up I made breakfast… I have to run a quick errand, and I will be right back.” In all reality, she just was going to the restroom, but she didn’t want him to walk in on her. She quickly ate her eggs and toast and left to the bathroom. He made his way down the stairs, He yawned a second time before wondering what it was she had to do, but it was fine with him. It seemed that the heat was finally fading; he could tell this would be the last day and he was grateful for that. Heats were hard on both partners in the long run.  _ and i have these twice a year... at least this will be the last one for this year. _ He thought as he ate his breakfast.  Frisk waited about 15 minutes before coming out of the bathroom wearing only Sans’ lab coat and a simple belt. She also got some fake glasses and pinned her hair up as she entered the kitchen.

“You know I know someone would like Uranium in them.” She said flirtatiously. He hadn’t been expecting that and turned to look at her, dropping the ketchup bottle. Holy shit...

Frisk made her way over to Sans and straddle him. “Now mr. scientist…. What happens when two polar opposites meet and start rubbing together?”

“i’d like to find out.” If he’d had a throat, he’d have probably swallowed a ton of air.

“We can run an experiment... To figure out the solution what do you think Sanssss.” She dragged his name out lustfully. He flushed, sweet stars his mate was hot...

“good idea. i’m all for that.”  Frisk gently started to grind against her mate letting out little out little moans. She merely unbuttons the top button of her lab coat to reveal nothing underneath. A shape intake of air he didn’t need let her know what he thought before he began to nibble at her neck, his hand pressing her closer. The last coherent thought he had at the moment was that he was the luckiest monster on this planet... or any planet.

Frisk quickly unbutton the rest of the coat as she started to feel heated and allowed her hands to travel up his ribs. While enjoying him biting her neck, she moaned his name. His hands found her breasts as he trailed nips along her collar and throat. He was completely enthralled in her.  She got off his lap and pulled at him to go to the bedroom where it will be a little more comfortable. Sans just lovingly followed like a puppy.

“This is going to be Sans-ational sex Sans…” she teased.

“don’t need the shower to make steam.”

The moment they got near their pretty torn up bed. Which after the heat they will need to replace. She immediately forced Sans down on her on the bed making her be on the bottom. He was a more than eager participant, lavishing her skin with kisses and gentle nips. She moaned against his bones and started to nibble his neck when she could reach it, and when he was out of reach, she rubbed her breasts in anticipation. He moved to tease one nipple with his tongue, one hand teasing the other; his free hand slipped between her legs to tease the warm folds.

Her head falling back as the sensation took over again and she moaned his name “Sansss that feels so good.” Despite it being crazy the last couple days she knew now that he loved her and her alone. Her hands clawed at his backside as she continued to moan. He had done everything in the last few days to prove that she was the only one he wanted... he craved... the only one he would sate himself with, heat or no and he’d always made sure that any healing that was needed was done after each day. His fingers ventured further into her warmth, he loved hearing her pleasure, it drove him nuts, and there was a certain satisfaction that he couldn’t really put to words that he got from hearing it.

She was trying to hold out as long as she could before she could feel herself needing him but the way he was touching her, it was almost too much.

“Sans I want you…. no need you.” She said moaning his name. He shuddered with delight and slipped his fingers from her to replace them a few seconds later with his pulsing member, always careful not to hurt her even as he quivered with the need for her.  She looked up at him and just wanted to remember every detail. As he began to enter her, she felt her body quiver, and her body arched back in pleasure.

“Mmm Sans Sans…” She egged him on loving the sensations that she was experiencing.

“oh, Frisk... you feel so wonderful...” He groaned, pushing in the last bit, a shiver going up his spine. Her womanhood clasping onto his magic as she felt waves take over in pleasure. He kissed her passionately as he began thrusting into her, angling to hit that spot he knew would make her scream out in ecstasy. She found herself getting quickly wrapped up in the sensation again as he suddenly found her spot. She screamed his name. As she tried to give him as much pleasure as she could possibly could give him.

“Sans…” She screamed. As she touched her breasts and her vision fogged over with ecstasy. He let out a groan that was mixed with a purr of deep satisfaction as he slammed into that spot, He loved the way she screamed his name, and it only drove him to make her do so more. His soul glowed brightly in his rib cage, the pleasure of hearing her pleasure, of feeling her surround him and squeeze his magic only heightened his own pleasure. He knew he could spend the rest of his existence with her, sharing moments like these again and again... he wanted to give her the life she deserved... the pleasure she deserved to experience and nothing less would do. She let the ecstasy take over as she finally gave in “sans sans sans…mmm,” she moaned as she gave in once again. He purred, every part of her delighting him as the pleasure built between them only to swallow them both whole as if it were a fish and they were the worms.

She tried to catch her breath as she started to relax again “Well … we know friction still works…”

“yeah... we definitely have some chemistry goin’ here.” He replied, snuggled against her. Frisk cuddled up to Sans as she started to drift to sleep. He was all for going back to sleep again, as he drifted off he felt the last of the heat fade away... It was finally over until the next year. It would be a relief to be able to have some control again and not need to have three rounds just to feel normal. He purred softly as he began to drift off. Things couldn’t get any better, for the moment, than they were.


	20. Spirited Away

Frisk woke up and kissed Sans forehead as she got up and got dressed. Her gut was upset again, but she just figured it came with the territory of extreme games of the heat. She went to the kitchen when a familiar voice echo in the back of her head.

“Fun week wasn’t it…” Chara said with a sickening voice.

“To have you make us touch him….” She wanted to throw up her nonexistent stomach. Frisk drank some orange juice and her stomach really ached as she sat at the table.

_Yeah for the most part… we enjoy each other’s company._

“You don’t look good Frisk… feeling sick are we?” Frisk face dropped. Chara had never shown concern for her.

 _No! I have never been better._  She said feeling shaky.

“Liar liar pants on fire…” Frisk felt her vision fading, and she couldn’t stand being awake much longer

 _Did you poison me?_ Chara smirked.

“Funny how long it took you to figure this out. Rat poison does wonder to any meal. I added it to all of your food and drinks. With your extra exercise, it sped it up. I should thank you for that.”

_When? How?_

“All I had to do was take over for a couple of minutes while you prepared a meal and add my special ingredient. Tasteless and odorless and on top of it I made sure to add tons to your condiments like Sans ketchup.” Frisk’s eyes widen.

 _You Bitch… you poisoned him too._  
  
“Well, how fair is it to just poison one mate over the other. It wouldn’t be nice of me, would it? Besides, in a moment I will take over and take care of us properly.”

 _What do…_  Her thoughts were interrupted by a stronger presence that took over.

“Good to be home.” Chara said with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **First things first me and Frisk need to get rid of this poison in our system.**  Chara thought as they left out of the house leaving Sans behind. The moment that she seemed far enough from Frisk’s house she allowed Frisk to throw up and forced her until her stomach was empty.

“Well, that was fun…not.” Chara said wiping her mouth of the vomit. She continued to move the farther away she got, the better off they will be.

Sans woke, he felt... off. Why was that? He began to feel a little bit of worry. Where was Frisk? Maybe she was downstairs. He glanced around the room, well, the clothes were gone, so that was likely. He yawned, he couldn’t shake the feeling though that something wasn’t how it should be. He stood up, okay, there was no dizziness or anything that he could tell but... something was up. He decided to try doing a simple check... and felt pain lance through him. That wasn’t good.

 

*Sans

HP  1.5/2.9

Atk 2

Def  2

*Something is wrong.

 

He felt like he was going to hurl... even though he didn’t have a stomach. What was wrong with him?! He focused the check on his HP.  Why was his HP low? He hadn’t done anything that would affect it... not even activities from heat affected his HP due to the buffer of magic; he knew this. So then... what was going on? Then he noticed something next to his HP bar. It was small, almost just a little noticeable dot... and it was purple. He let the magic go as his head swam with pain. Purple... purple dots... what did that mean again? He cast his mind back to the lectures on in-depth checks.  
  


_*Pay close attention, Sans. HP can be taken down by several things, not just in battle. There are different factors at play and with in-depth checks you can get a better idea of the situation. When something else is affecting HP, there will be a color next to it._

_Yellow indicates a paralyzing effect. Likely the afflicted soul will have trouble moving about or moving specific parts._

_Green a sickness of some kind and the effects vary depending on it. Also the shade of green will indicate how severe the illness is. The darker the color, the more dire your situation._

_Purple, though not a common thing, indicates poison. It is very difficult to poison a monster as normally magic rejects any sort of foreign substance like poisons without affecting the soul. It is more common of a thing in organic monsters who accidentally ingest something rotten, however._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was it... poison. He’d been poisoned. That explained the pain. Fuck... he was going to need help. He wasn’t sure how this had happened, and he didn’t want to get his brother involved... that left one option... though he didn’t really want this to be how he started his relationship with the other boss monster.

 

PUNisher: Azzy, i need some help.... someone has managed to poison me.

As he tried to figure this out he came to a rather horrible conclusion... he hoped he was wrong.

 

Chara had a limited amount of time before Sans would start catching on to her. So it was essential to get ahead of this situation. First things first to punish her mother for forgetting her in such an awful place as the underground. Frisk approaches the house that her mother stayed and merely set it on fire and walked away using matches and some gas she took along in her purse. Chara couldn’t risk Frisk retaking control. Chara watched just for a moment as the flames caught onto the house as she smiled. She didn’t know if this will kill her mother or not, but just the fact she had some sort of revenge made her giddy. It was time to visit her dad. She used Frisk’s credit card to pay for a taxi a couple blocks over to go over to where he lived. One down she thought.

Asriel was taking a nap at Toriel’s place when his nose picked up the indisputable smell of smoke wafting through the air. Something was on fire. He immediately jumped off the couch and ran to see if Toriel was back from shopping. She wasn’t yet, the house was on fire, and his phone was vibrating. He coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. He made his way to the back of the house and pushed through the door. The house was totally engulfed by the flames. He pulls the cell phone out of his pocket still panicking about the fire. He needed to see if his mom was alright and call for help. He ran to the front of the house wondering if there were any clues to be found but none but abandoned matchbox and a small container. He was filled with anger; humans had burned his home down and almost killed him.

He called up Sans to see if he could help in any way while staying in front of the house until Toriel arrived home. It still didn’t stop him walking back and forth agitated at this whole scenario. Sans was right the surface was not that great after all. It is futile for humans and monsters to get along. After several attempts, Sans finally picked up the phone.

“heya... “

“Toriel’s house some HUMAN set it on fire almost killing me….” Sans let out a string of curses.

“not some human Azzy..... Chara... “

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Son of a… are you sure?”

“i guess you didn’t get my text. i’ve been poisoned. there isn’t any other human who’d get the chance to poison me, and then likely the next event being an attack on Tori.”

“Shit, where is she now… dad… Chara is going to hurt dad next.”

“that’d be my next guess. followed by targeting other monsters... shit... i have to text Paps and Mettaton... they’d be on the top of the list next.”

“Are you… are you okay? She is your mate after all.”

“fuck no... but ... ng... got to worry about that later. go check on your father then text me back. or call.” He hung up and then shot off a text to Mettaton and his brother. shit, he felt awful...

Chara had already arrived at her dad’s apartment building.   
“Hmmm… should I burn it or not.” She didn’t like to disappoint her “audience” as Frisk can only observe with growing horror the actions Chara took.  She approached the apartment building and took the homemade Molotov cocktail she created out of her purse and smashed it into the hallway of the apartments before walking away.

“Chara there are other people in there other than dad… you could be killing them…” Frisk pleaded.

“All the better, just fewer human trash to deal with.”

Chara pretended that she was a tenant and flagged down a car. She pleaded that the person hears her out. As the car stopped and opened her window, a blade came to their throat “Get out or die…” The driver got out of the vehicle, and Chara got in. The driver immediately called the police while Chara sped off. Next stop Mettaton’s hotel.  
  
Mettaton was in a meeting when the text arrived. He glanced at it then took a second look.

 

PUNisher: code pink. get Paps to safety.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He pocketed the phone.

“I’m sorry, but something very urgent has come up. We’ll pick this up a week from today.” Before the humans could protest, Mettaton was gone.  Screams could be heard from the lobby. 

“Oh my god someone just drove a car through the lobby…. somebody calls the police!” Staff was already on it while hotel security was on the move to get people to safety. Chara calmly got out of the car, the vehicle smashed into the wall. Frisk took over just a second to make her veer off from hitting a family, a human/monster couple.

“Disgusting… why would you want to keep that in this world.” Frisk was desperately trying to take over, but she barely had the strength to do this alone anything else. Mettaton had taken a back exit from the hotel to skirt the lobby and transformed back to his rectangular form in order to conserve the energy he’d need to fly off to where Papyrus was at that moment. Papyrus was out shopping for the new home at a nearby appliance store. Mettaton wheeled through the aisles as quickly as he could, calling out for his boyfriend.

“Papyrus... “ Chara said in Frisk’s voice like they were playing a game “come out come out wherever you are…”  She looked around annoyed as the security guards came out to subdue her. She pulled out another cocktail and threw it on the ground near the security guards as she made it to the exit. Sirens filled the air, the police were on their way as well. The security guards were wary of her, keeping out of her way mostly.

Chara was having the time of her life.   
“See Frisk, you can be so free with me…”  
  


“Go fuck yourself,” Frisk replied.

Mettaton almost mowed Papyrus down in an aisle.

“METTATON? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN A MEETING.”

“Change of plans. We need to meet up with Sans.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“WHAT? WHY?”

“It’s an emergency. I’m sure he’ll explain once we get there.” Before Papyrus could say anything, the other had dragged him from the store and was carrying him off. Sans, meanwhile shot a text off to Toriel too.

 

PUNisher: Tori... we have a code red.

GM: code red are you sure? Asriel said the house is on fire…

PUNisher: yeah. It was set on fire right after i found myself poisoned. no chance of coincidence.

GM: Did anyone get ahold of Asgore?

PUNisher: Azzy was on that. you’ll have to talk to him. i just sent a text to my bro and Mettaton.

GM: I will meet you at the safe point… god, help us all...

PUNisher: send word to Undyne for me. i don’t have her number... only Al’s.

GM: Will do stay safe it sounds like a maniac is after us...

PUNisher: you too.

 

He winced, she wasn’t wrong about that...


	21. Nightmare Alive

Chara watched the chaos that her actions caused. Cars rushing by, people screaming, houses on fire from where she just threw random molotovs, and just enjoying the suffrage she has produced overall. Frisk was dying on the inside her world was crashing down around her.

“PLEASE CHARA STOP…”

“No, you had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

“What is there left? Haven’t you gotten your so-called revenge?”

“No... not even close. After all... I missed Papyrus... there’s still the others... and... heh. I’m saving that comedian for last... “

“You are mad…. You know that if he dies… you die right?” There was a dark chuckle.

“Who said I was going to kill him?” Frisk sat in horror as the idea of her setting it up for Sans to kill her. “You… wouldn’t dare..”

“Wouldn't I? Besides, there are things so much worse than death... but first, he gets to suffer your death over and over... I wonder how long it will take before his mind snaps. After all, mom always said that most monsters die when their mates do because living is far too painful... but with the ability to reset... he won’t get to die with you... “ She giggled.

“I haven’t been able to… YOU … “ Frisk was beyond sick of this conversation. Chara was trying to destroy Sans in so many ways.

“Only because you don’t know how to use it. You’re an idiot. Did you really think it would just disappear completely just because you didn’t want to use it?” Chara just laughed as she resumed to look for Papyrus.

As it turned out, the “safe place” was in the Underground. It was a fallback place that wasn’t reachable to humans because of the steepness of the ledge that had to be surmounted to reach it. Only an animal or a monster could make it up the ledge to the place. Sans had met Mettaton and Papyrus at the base of the mountain. With being poisoned he was afraid to try and teleport, the risk was far too great of him being trapped in the void... He couldn’t take that chance. So he’d let the rectangle carry him as well as Papyrus to the place. Toriel and Asriel were already down below waiting.

“I didn’t think I’d have to come back so soon…” Asriel commented sadly. Toriel looked at her son saddened by his voice.

“We will get out of here soon … they will catch this crazy person, and we will be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“about that... i’ve got some explaining to do and it ain’t pretty.” Sans said as Mettaton set him down.

“Sans are you alright let me first heal you up before anything…” Toriel was interrupted

“wait wait...  i want Alphys to figure out what’s poisoned me first. we don’t know how it will react to magic. i could end up being worse.”

“Well, Undyne said her and Alphys will be here any second… speaking of which…” She looked over at the two came up over the ledge. Alphys more nervous than ever while Undyne glanced around looking for something or someone.

“heya Al.” Alphys immediately went up to Sans and put her paw to his forehead.

“h-h-h-e-e-e-e-y-y-y. Sans w-we needs to do tests on you.” He nodded.

“i brought some basic things just in case.” He opened his phone and brought out a small bag that had some needles, a microscope and a few other odds and ends in it.

“T-t-hat will do fine. I just need a little of your magic, and I will be able to figure this out.” As she stuck the needle into his bone magic seemed to pour out faster than normal.

“Ooohh d-d-ear.” She replied.

“yeah... apparently that’s a thing. great.” He grabbed a bandage while she got the blood, he’d need to apply it as soon as the needle was out to stop the flow. One she’d removed it, he did just that. She immediately placed it under the microscope and looked at it. Looking for key features that would stand out from the usual poison. Sans waited patiently as she examined the sample. Undyne looked antsy, and Toriel looked concerned.

“I-i-it has similarities to what humans use a blood thinner, but it is stronger. Maybe a rodent poison of sort.” Alphys says as she examines it more carefully to make sure that is the case. “Y-yes I am sure of it… We need to purify his magic…His magic is saturated in it. Undyne we will need to take Sans to my lab to clean his magic.”

“rat poison... lovely.” He walked over to Undyne, this was going to be a rather unpleasant process... not painful per say, but not fun either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-its a favorite amongst murderers to use tasteless and orderless…”

“yeah... and we had some at the house.” He sighed.  “Let’s get this over with then i can explain this to everyone.”They all left with Alphys heading for the lab.

 

 

While on top of Mt. Ebbot

 

“If I was a bunch of monsters where would I be... “Chara laughed as she threw rocks at the memorial that Frisk bought. Most of them just glanced off, but a few left various nicks on it even as they shot off around the area. The monsters were safe from Chara, for now.

“Shall we go back underground Frisk just the two of us to play more games…”

“Chara you are ruining my life… no one in their right mind will let me off… especially after everything that has happened.”

“Frisk, Frisk … does it matter? We, and which I mean I, have the power to reset. This is our world. We are gods amongst men. We decide who lives and who dies. Right now… everyone does.”

“Everyone will stop you even if I have to die… I rather die than have to suffer through this.”

“Look at the city down below have they ever done anything that helped us… No… they are like the monsters greedy and selfish. If they don’t get what they want they make others die for it. The souls down before you didn’t get a chance. Have you ever asked Sans what happened to those souls? Where and how they gotten it from? He spared you but what about the others? Were they just his playthings to get by?” Frisk started to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“They never hurt anyone…. None of the monsters hurt me down there, why would they hurt them?”

“Because desperate times comes with desperate measures… and you should know this by now that no one should be trusted. Especially that comedian you love so much. He is the worst of them all.”

 

“You are just trying to hurt me, make me doubt our relationship. That won’t work. We are mates, and I saw his memories, and I didn’t see anything like that.”

 

“Naive little girl…. Even with mates, as hard as it is to hide, a secret can be achieved. With a little manipulation of their own mind, one can forget things that they don’t want to recall. Like how your daddy YOUR REAL DAD… was an alcoholic and forgot and abused you.”

 

“Stop telling me such lies….” As she is yelling at Chara, she can see visions of days when her father would come home drunk, stumbling through the house and would punch her because she didn’t do the right thing. Slapped her because she refused to get him another beer. Left her out in the cold because she was a ‘noisy little bitch.’

“What lies… you know what hurts worse than the lie Frisk…” She smiled widely while still abusing the statue with rocks… “The truth…” Frisk recalled her past; it was a horrible, terrible past. She remembered how her mother left her and she convinced her dad to go camping hoping that this time maybe he would do it sober. He brought beer with him and got drunk, and she’d had enough. Deciding to go fend for herself than be with him. She’d gone up Mt. Ebott and accidentally fell into the hole where her new adventure had begun.

“So what … my new parents are my real parents now…” Frisk retorted. Chara’s smile disappeared.

“I thought they were mine as well… but you know what you never hear from them? You never hear how much they miss their daughter Chara. How they mourned her loss and couldn’t move on from her. No, you know who took my body to my home? It was Asriel, at least he had the decency to try to bury me. These things… need to be punished, and we will take the role of Sans and be their judge and executioner.” Chara started to laugh.

“Frisk you are distracting me from my task again… I won’t be fooled to stick around so long as to allow your so-called “friends” to live.” She said eyeing the hole down to the underground.


	22. Heal Me Hurt Me

Sans lay on the table while Mettaton was overseeing what Undyne was doing. WHY the tin can had insisted on following while the others remained in the safe place, he didn’t know.

“you didn’t have to follow us you know. you could have stayed there and kept Paps company.”

“Darling, I know what you think of us... or used to, but this was the only way to get him to stay there.”

“Besides I trained Papyrus to be the best, you stupid idiot… I can’t believe you got yourself poisoned what kind of Sentry are you?” Undyne commented on the situation.

“you know i wasn’t the best at playing watchdog. that was Paps.”

“Yet as an idiot you still did it so what does that make you?”

“pay was good. makes me an opportunist.”

“You were a piss poor excuse for a sentry I mean you let a human go by.”

“yeah, but you couldn’t get anyone else to do it for the price you paid.”

Undyne was fuming and was about to beat up the skeleton in front of her. Thank goodness Alphys was nearby.

“U-undyne can you please not taunt Sans… He is sick and needs rest until we get this poison out of him.” Alphys said already getting the machine started the magic goes into it and comes back clean. It is very similar to what humans use to clean blood in this circumstance. It worked well, but although for a human they didn’t feel anything but the needles, a monster on the other hand... felt ... very off. Their magic was directly tied to their soul, so while such things made humans temporarily sick and tired for about twenty-four hours, a monster could feel the effects for as long as two days and at the same time, feel like they have boundless energy for a day. It was a mess, and it made the monster a mess as well, but so far Sans seemed to be fighting through it. He had to explain to the others why he’d sent out the distress signals to the various parties.

Asgore was in his new home after getting the alert from Asriel to seek shelter he wanted to get his staff before joining the rest. It wouldn’t take him long really. The process to clean the magic took less time than a blood transfusion. So about an hour later they were all back up on the ledge again; Mettaton was carrying Sans as he was too weak to stand on his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chara decided to go into the underground.   
“Oh where oh where are the little monsters hiding…” she snickered at her sing-song voice. The tunnel in was silent, nothing but flowers were around.

“Aren’t they beautiful Frisk should we have a bite before we go..” she picked up the flower and was teasing the girl within. Frisk gagged. 

 

 

“is everyone here?” Sans asked, looking around at the monsters that had gathered. Toriel and Asriel looked up and nodded. 

“I think everyone is here Asgore should be here in any moment he wanted to grab his weapon.” said Toriel

“he’s taking a big risk.” sans sighed. “can’t be helped I guess. first ... this is going to be very hard to believe. believe me, if I didn’t see some of the things I have I wouldn’t believe it myself.” Asriel knew what was coming and he braced his mom by putting his arm around her to comfort her ahead of time.

“we’re dealing with a human who’s been dead for many years, but decided that they had a bone to pick with us. so... they’re doing it... and their hostage is Frisk.”

“What do you mean Frisk? Frisk tried to…. “ Toriel was having a hard time wrapping her head around this.

“i mean Frisk is being possessed. someone else is controlling her. someone we know... that ghost that has her..... goes by the name of Chara.”

“Chara… my daughter Chara...? How is that possible she died from an accidental poisoning?”

“It wasn’t an accident mom... It was on purpose.”  Sans nodded in agreement.

“Who killed her and why?”

“It was her idea... To break the barrier... to free us... but... I fucked up... And instead of getting the souls... I just... I ended up dusted.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You have no idea what that put me through, I died the day I had to… I had to…” He hugged her.

“I’m sorry mom... I was a stupid kid back then... I should have told you or dad... “

“You were a child it is not your fault… you had to hear us complain about things that you shouldn’t have to deal with at your age. Both of you tried to save us … stupid as it was.” Toriel started to cry.

“Yeah...  we should have thought it through better.”

“be that as it may, Chara has been out for revenge against us since her death. i can’t say why against each of us personally, but she has different reasons for wanting each of us dusted. this wouldn’t be the first time, i’m afraid, that she has done something like this.”

 

  
Chara found herself in Toriel’s old place. God she missed…. no, she hated everything about Toriel. She hated her mom. Frisk didn’t miss the thought that Chara actually missed something.  
  
  
  


“BROTHER... WHY WOULD CHARA WANT TO HURT ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO?”  Sans shrugged.

“I wish i had an answer for you.”

“MAYBE IF WE JUST TALK TO THEM-”

“She wants all to suffer because we forgot her…” Asriel said calmly.

“FORGOT? I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HER.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“you were too young at the time to know. the only one who had face time with him and Chara were me when i was a kid. i barely even recall that much.”

“Chara would want to torture Papyrus because he is the closest thing other than Frisk in his soul.” Papyrus and Sans both winced a little, but Sans nodded while Mettaton put his arms around Papyrus, trying to comfort him.

“I am sorry guys I wished I could say I could convince her otherwise but I don’t think I can do anything to stop her.”

“you know her best. we don’t blame you for her actions.”

“S-so what d-do we d-d-do? You said that Chara has d-done this in the p-past... but i d-don’t remember it... why? W-what was d-different that allowed Frisk t-to succeed?”

“Maybe right now the power of Frisk will just confuse everyone. We should get some help.”

“we can’t just say anything though Azzy. it was bound to come out at some point.”

“Fine smiley trash bag your funeral…” he scoffed.

“Asriel language.” Toriel snapped. “Sorry, Sans…”  
  
“don’t be, at this point i’m kinda used to it from him.”

“That does sound very familiar.” Toriel said...

“you can ask him about it later. thing is you all need to know what Frisk is capable of. Think back, did you ever have a sense of deja vu when you met Frisk? did you ever think that you’d done something before with her?”

“Now that you mention it stupid I did think of something like that when I met her…,” Undyne added. Alphys nodded.

“I s-swear I had m-met her b-before or s-something...” Alphys said after a moment’s thought. Sans looked over at the others.

“Well... she did seem to know what she was doing in our final battle... Like ... “ Mettaton said thoughtfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“like she’d done it before.”

“Yeah, how is that possible?”

“Frisk has an ability to manipulate time. it’s called a Reset.”

“What, Frisk can do that?” Asgore asked as he just rejoined the group.

“Yeah... you, I and a certain flower were the ones who had any recollection of the Resets.”

“Me.... mom, I was the flower; before we go on that tangent, we need to stay focus on Frisk for now.”

“M-my experiment worked?” Alphys questioned.

“a little too well Al. for... what spanned into a year’s time... Asriel had the ability to Reset thanks to the Determination he had. that was until Frisk showed up.” Sans still hadn’t fully forgiven Asriel for all those nightmares...  He’d always had a few, even with Frisk around. So far though he’d managed not to wake her during the night. He knew that luck wouldn’t hold forever.

“Doesn’t matter now Chara controls Frisk and in any second we can all forget we are talking about this except you Sans and me.” Asriel added.

“yeah... unless they choose to save somewhere.... in which case... all the damage they’ve done up to this point can’t be erased. knowing that brat... they just might. chances are we’ve got a few hours before they do one of two things..... either they find us, and we have a yelling match until they reset... or they save and then find us. And that’s the best two scenarios.... the worst being they just decide to reset and the entire day starts over.... i don’t wanna go through that.”  
  


 

Chara wandered through the basement of Toriel’s house to where she was buried for a short time. Her bandages still left in the coffin before she was buried in the flower bed. There wasn’t really anything interesting to be seen other than what little was left of the coffin and bandages. Frisk was silent as they wandered through the place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What? Nothing to say? And here I always said things when you decided to investigate the underground’s areas.”

“This isn’t a game Chara, and I’m not your friend.”  
  


“Sure it is! After all, life is a game to be played.” She giggled as she moved past the small patch of grass where in the past. Asriel would appear. He was a stupid pawn. She should have known she couldn’t rely on him; even if he had been willing to actually do what she said. He had proved useless in trapping Frisk and Sans before - though he’d had the power over them for some time - and now he was back to himself and had his “happy ending” while she was still trapped in Frisk playing second fiddle to the goodie two shoes. Well... not anymore.

“Just let me take over Chara I can at least maybe salvage what you did.” Frisk pleaded.

“What fun would that be? Besides, I told you before... all I have to do is reset, and it aaaallllll goes away like it never even happened... Well... except ONE thing anyway... besides me being in control... Sans will still suffer.”

“Sans will kill us to protect them… I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Oh, you think so huh? You put a lot of faith in him you know. I underestimated him the first time; it won’t happen again.”

“He is my mate I know him better than anyone… he will destroy you.”

“Maybe, but don't you forget something? We have the power of reset... he could kill us thousands of times and still won’t be able to stop us. We CAN’T die Frisk. We will live for as long as I decide we will.”

Frisk just started to weep at the thought of the future hell she was about to endure.

“The best part is... When I DO finally decide to let go... I still get that comedian too.”

“You bitch I hate you so much…”

“You know the saying, Karma’s a bitch and guess what... I’m now your karma.”


	23. Killer on the Loose

“What the... “ There was mass chaos from what the two skeletons could see.  Fires were being put out, and there were construction crews across the city. “What happened here?” Inky blinked in confusion. They’d only left the city a couple of days ago because Aria had wanted to visit someone who had dropped into this AU but was on a different content so that he avoided bumping into this universe’s Sans.

“Looks like a tragedy of some kind. Let me see if I can pick anything up from the code logs.” Aria commented, her usually purple eye lights seemed to blend to silver as she was looking at something that even Inky wouldn’t be able to see. After a moment she scowled, and the silver left her eye lights.

“What is it?”

“Chara. Looks like she is out to make trouble in this world.”

“Should we do something?”

“Normally I’d say no, but ... “

“But?” She sighed.

“They’ve been through enough with Chara, they deserve the happy ending they’ve been struggling to make. You know how I am.” Inky smiled a little, kissing her cheek and bringing a soft lavender blush to her cheeks.

“Yeah... I do. You want everyone to be as happy as you.”

“Everyone deserves a chance at it... no matter what they’ve done. Stars know you’ve given me a chance more than once.”

“Let’s not dwell on the past. What’s our first move?”

“We find the monsters first. No doubt we’ll need to speak with them and find out what the full details are.”

“Where would they be?”

“One of two places in the underground.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fun.”

“Yep.”

“After you.” She smiled a little at the portal he’d made, His magic was always beautiful to her. She intertwined her phalanges with his, and they both stepped into the portal that would take them to their destination. The first place to look... Snowdin.  
  


Back at the safe place, Sans was watching his brother pace; Mettaton was too. Ever since the news most of the group had been quiet. As Sans was relaxing, he got a text message on his phone. He glanced at it.

 

P1: Saw the city. We’re heading your way.

Foxtrot: you ’re still here? i thought you left.

P1: Went to meet up with an old friend. Yes, we’re still here.

Foxtrot: know where we are?

P1: Sort of, we’re looking in Snowdin at the moment... or the forest instead.

Foxtrot: we’re in the waterfall.

P1: Alright, we’ll be there shortly.  
  
  


 

Chara went the long way round to Snowdin since the bridge was out.

“I hate this place…” She scowled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If you hate it so much why not just leave and never come back?” Frisk said, Chara laughed.

“Then who would have the pleasure of torturing you than Frisk…” She could burn the town down for all she cared.

“Not like you needed to come down here for that.” Firsk grumbled back.

“My pain needs to be their pain,” Chara said solemnly before moving through the silent town.

Chara took a chance the opportunity to walk into Sans’ house and set it ablaze, releasing gas from the oven to do so.

“Do you think your comedian will even miss his house?” As she walked out of the house, leaving the city altogether. “Your stupid monsters are playing hide and go seek. I don’t like this game they are playing.”

“You really are a demon.”

“That is the sweetest thing you ever called me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Eh... didn’t Sans already do that?”

“Well, at least I get laid.”

“That makes you more fucked up than me. Wanting to fuck the undead.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, after all, I had so much fun with him. I think he’s rubbing off on you.”

“AGH! Oh my God you’re as bad as he is!”

“Bad to the bone.”

“I swear to God if you make one more pun I’m going to make that fucker scream by first cutting off his dick.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can get him to do that without any of your foreplay.”

“You’re going to regret that.” Frisk could see what Chara planned for Sans in flashes of imagery... It was definitely porn on a whole new level... and not a good kind.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were into the kinky shit…” Frisk was pissed.

“It’s worth it to make you both scream....”

“Oh one of us will, but it is not who you think.”

“We’ll see. Besides... as I recall you have a very nice scream... “

“I am glad my sexual adventures are being watched by a pervert.”

“I meant when Flowey’s thorns pierced you... I wonder if I can do something like that. I want to try.”  She grimaced at that thought.

“It was so satisfying... Such a shame he turned out to be so useless. I enjoyed every second that those thorns slowly pierced you... such good times.”

“Well, I am glad I got you off than… crazy slut.”

“Thing about being dead. That’s not on the table, so you’re the slut here.” Frisk glared at her.  
  
“Oh don’t give me that... you even apologized for.... How did you put it? Oh right... throwing yourself at Sans.”

“He could have always said no… it was like I raped him…” She said looking away.

“But of course who can ever say no to a true slut? It’s all guys think about anyway.” Frisk looked down but still commented anyway.   
  
“Well if I am such a slut why would he make me his mate? Why buy the cow when you get the milk free?”

“He said it himself... He doesn’t like to share... He doesn’t want you “wandering off to greener pastures” as the saying goes.” She looked down on the nonexistent ground and began to think.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Face it. Love is a lie grownup tell each other... just like you tell children that ‘Santa’ brings them gifts that appear in the morning in their stockings or under the tree.”

“Even if Santa isn’t really real there is someone there providing the gifts. Simple or not because they care for that child. It doesn’t have to be in your face showing someone you care.”

“Since when does lying show you care? Aren’t we told that lies are bad? Or do you really believe there’s no hypocrisy in this world? Are you STILL that naive?”

“Maybe I am, but I am okay with that.”

“And that... my dear Frisk is why I’m the one in control. You’re nothing but a child, still dreaming of things you wish you could have rather than seeing the world for what it truly is and using what you have to rid it of all the filth.”

“No, I want to have hope that people/monsters have some good in them. That even if it is a small bit there is some.”

“Keep dreaming.”  
  
  


 

Meanwhile, at the safe place in Waterfall, Sans was waving from his seat against Papyrus as Inky and Aria made the final jump to join the group on the ledge. Other monsters had wandered off to different parts of the area to settle in for the time being.

“heya.”

“Foxtrot, Tango. Good to see you’re in one piece.”

“more or less.”

“What happened?” Inky asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“FRISK GOT AN EVIL BRAT LIVING IN HER.”

“Yes, I’m aware of Chara. Thanks, Tango, but I need more details on what’s happened.”

“first that brat poisoned me, likely Frisk too so she could take control.”

“Chara you mean… she decided to burn down my mom’s and dad’s house, almost killing me. She also went through Mettaton’s hotel lobby with a car. Mettaton just finished telling me.”

“Any casualties?” Aria asked, shifting her gaze to the other boss monster. Asriel looked to the ground.

“I don’t know, but I think so…Frisk wouldn’t hurt a soul.”

“I know that. I’m here to help remedy things. Is everyone you know okay? All the monsters?”

“All the monsters okay but… humans well I am not sure with the apartments and casino.”

“A few minor casualties. Easier to remedy than losing one of you.

“I blamed all the humans for what happened to my mom’s house. I let my anger get the better of me.” He squeezed his fist.

“Asriel. Your anger is justified, you have had a tough time regarding human relations. You need more experience before you can say to yourself, for certain, that humans are not all bad. I understand this.”

“I just know that Chara won’t be satisfied until we suffer,” Asriel commented.

“No, she won’t be. She is a child who has suffered needlessly in life and has made herself a demon because of it. I will remedy what she has done because I am able and her actions warrant it. I will return your sister to you.”

“Thank you… you know the funny thing is even after all Chara has done a part of me feels sorry for her.” Asriel remembered the little sister he had.

“As you should.” Inky only nods in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If I can manage it. I will make sure they both are who they are meant to be, but I cannot make that a promise. You understand.”

“I understand… and I don’t even blame Sans for hating her either.” Asriel notes looking over at Sans.

“kinda hard not to... she gave me enough reason... just as you once did... but ... i’m learning to not hate you. so if she comes back with both... Well, we’ll see won’t we?”

“Yes, we will...I hope Frisk is okay.”

“I will make sure of it young prince. Inky, stay here for the time being; let the others know I’m going, and you know how to find me if I need you.” He nods and wanders off deeper into the place.

“Foxtrot, Tango... Prince. I will return with at least one if not both.” Sans nods.


	24. The Creator's Gift

“Chara we can be happy you know that right? You can be happy. You’ve seen my background it was awful, but I didn’t let it define me.” Frisk tried to relate.

“You also didn’t die trying to do good.” Was the flat toned reply.

“No you are right and when Asriel sacrificed himself when I was underground... I’ve never forgotten what he did. I think that is why I was so determined to save him.”

“But you were perfectly willing to let ME rot. Like some bad memory.”

“I am sorry for that… but you have to admit you really haven’t made it easy to get along with you. You go out of your way to hurt others.”

“Oh no, you can’t say that. I was perfectly nice the first run... or did you forget how I just watched you up until... oh... I don’t know...  you got as far as the Judgement Hall and turned chicken about seeing Asgore... So then I made the suggestion to go BACK... “

“I was a coward… you are right, and you made me stronger.”

“Yeah... and I did that by helping you kill them. So tell me, then, was I REALLY bad to you? Or do you just want to make me the villain here because it’s convenient?”

“Maybe this whole time I was the villain… I resented so many times because I didn’t want to face reality where I missed out on my friends and any little mistake I would make I would go back just to fix it. I was so greedy.”

“Exactly. You were so wrapped up in trying to make this “perfect” little world. I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time that you need to see the world for how it really is. You haven’t listened... so I decided I’d take control once and for all and give the world what it deserves.”

“In this world, there is no real right or wrong. I tried to find that perfect ending, and it has always evaded me, and that is because it doesn’t exist.”

“I have to disagree with you there Frisk.” A voice came from behind them, causing Chara to turn to see who had interrupted them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How can she hear me?” Frisk replied. Chara seemed confused at this as well.

“I can hear you, Frisk, because I can see the code. I read it like one can see a flower. You might be invisible to everyone else, but I can see and hear you just fine.”

“Is Sans okay?” Frisk inquired

“He’s resting at the moment. As far as I could tell the poison was taken from him.” Chara smirked.

“Well, the comedian always had a thing for ketchup. What do you want?” She just watched her.

“It’s not what I want, it’s what I’m about to do. I’m here to put an end to this foolishness.”

“You mean you are willing to end Frisk and me. You don’t know the power we possess.”

“Yes, yes, you can Reset. Chara, I know what you’ve done and who you are. I never said I was going to kill you.”  Chara was genuinely shocked by the response and smirked again.

“So I can then get rid of you then unless you have a good reason I shouldn’t.”

“Actually, I was going to say something like that to you. I am not an ordinary monster, Chara. I am a Creator. Regardless of what you choose, I will - beyond doubt - separate you and Frisk one way or another. Whether or not you deserve the chance to live again... is another matter.”

“Chara this is your chance to live again, like Asriel; please let her help you…” Chara looked over at Aria. “The damage is done for this time… I wouldn’t be able to go out without being arrested for murder.”

“Not entirely true. You underestimate what I am capable of. Many do. I may not be able to Reset like Frisk or you, but my influence can be similar in ways.” Chara started to seriously debate with herself, a part of her wanted to finish her vengeance, but a part missed simple things like her mom’s pie.

“If you accept what I am offering, then you will be a child again. You will be the age you were when you fell, and you will have the chance to grow up with Toriel and Asriel.” A small smile crossed her face but disappears. 

  
“They didn’t miss me… nobody did.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Then you were sleeping when Frisk talked Toriel into going to the memorial in the first place. I’m not wrong, am I Frisk? How difficult was it for you to convince her to go there - in Asriel’s memory - because she missed her children?”

“It was so hard for her… she missed you both so bad. She mourned for you and Asriel. She refused to have me wear any of your stuff because it reminded her of you.” Frisk reminisced sadly. Chara looked at Frisk than back to Aria.

“Alright, will you please give me that opportunity?” Aria nodded.

“I should warn you both, in doing this I am altering the code of your world. It comes with a price. Neither one of you will have the ability to Reset ever again. That power will be locked away until another is born to hold it.” Chara grimaced at that idea.

“The only problem is Frisk will end up living my sins.”

“No, I told you I would ratify that.”

“How about the mental scars I left on Sans?”

“He’s a lot more resilient than you give him credit for. He will be fine.”

“He is, and I will be with him. I freely give up my reset. Come on Chara it is your fresh start.” She snickered.

“Frisk you are too naive for this world, maybe this next time around I can be the same. Alright, I give it up.” She nodded and moved forward, a silver glow overtaking her eye lights and one hand as she placed it on top of Frisk’s head. The magic swept over Frisk’s form, and as she moved that hand to one side, the two were separated and Chara, as a young child, swirled into being next to her. Looking exactly as she had the day she’d fallen into the underground herself. The magic faded and Aria stepped back. Frisk looked at this young girl wondering how all this is possible but went up to Aria to make sure she was okay.

“Are you okay?” Aria smiled a little.

“I am fine, Frisk. I have more power than I think you could imagine. Something like this isn’t a burden for me.”

“Will Chara have memories of her past?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chara remembers everything, the ability to remember things is part of the trait of Determination. I cannot change that without changing her, and that was not what I said I would do.”

“That is almost a shame… but I appreciate everything. I need to see Sans.”

“I will take you both to the monsters.” She held out a hand to Chara. Chara was amused at this new body and took her hand so did Frisk. Aria squeezed Frisk’s hand, a gentle warning for her, before teleporting them. Frisk closed her eyes and started to count to five.  
  
“God could you at least get over your shortcut sickness…” Chara commented

“Considering it has to do with vertigo, Chara, that is not something she can control.” Aria released them both.

“starlight.”

“Sans.” She opened her eyes and ran into her mate’s arms. It felt like an eternity passed. “I didn’t do any of that, I didn’t poison you.”

“i know. i trust you.” He held her tight.

“She was planning on torturing your brother and then making you kill me… god, the visions.”

“Gee thanks... such a great way for me to start out my repentance,” Chara commented.

“Sorry….” Frisk recoiled at her own statement. “She is going to try again. We gave up our reset powers.” Chara was looking up at Asriel now, literally. He was so much taller than she was! Asriel had tears in his eyes.   
  
“Hey dork…” He smiled at Chara.

“Well crap... now I literally AM your little sister.” He hugged her against her will.

“It is good to have you home. I missed you.” Chara sighed and hugged him back, seeming to tolerate it as if she was the older one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah... I missed you too fluffy.”  Toriel came around the corner.

“I thought I heard Frisk-” Her voice stopped as her eyes met with Chara.  
  
“You were correct.” Aria replied, behind Toriel, is Inky and Asgore.

“Chara… is that…” Tears fell freely from Toriel’s face. Chara didn’t know what to say, just sort of staring before flushing a little.

“Yeah... I’m home. Kinda.” Toriel ran up and hugged her.   
  
“My baby girl. My darling little girl… The day you… and Asriel… I died inside.” Chara just flushed in a mix of embarrassment and shame... after all, that had been her fault.

“Asriel explained everything to me… you and he tried to save us… it was my fault I made you feel like you had to do something like that. “

“It wasn’t your fault mom... I wanted to...”

“You were a little girl no I should have been the one to protect you.”

“Moooooooooooom... you’re embarrassing me.”

“Stand in line… I can’t see how Frisk stands it” Asriel commented as Toriel glared at her son. Inky stepped over to Aria, with a small smile the two disappeared as the families were reunited. Asriel’s comment made Chara giggle a little.

Frisk just watched from a little distance away not wanting to ruin the moment. She looked up at Sans. He smiled at her.

“it’s good to have you back starlight.”

“I shouldn’t have made such comments about Chara though now I ruin her reputation already.”  
  
“i’ll be the judge of that.” He winked at her with his usual smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“SANS MUST YOU? I KNOW YOU’RE STILL RECOVERING BUT DO YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE WITH THE PUNS? CAN’T YOU JUST TAKE IT EASY?” Sans started to laugh at the unintentional pun from his brother, and other monsters had begun to gather around to greet Frisk and the child that was Chara. None of them aware that they had been forced here thanks to the child they were being introduced to. Frisk took a step back. She wanted to hang back her memories of her real family, and all of this was overwhelming. Chara did speak some truth about her, and she knew it.

“you okay?” Sans murmured, trying not to draw attention to the two of them.

“I got to see my past that is all,” She murmured back. “and I think of all the times I could have done the right thing when in fact I watched and reset just for the convenience of it all.” She shifted on her feet. Frisk debated on telling Sans about watching him killing her in the strange visions.

“you don’t have to tell me everything now. probably not best to here anyway. it’s your choice sweetheart.”

“I am relieved you are okay, but I just feel a little guilty that I saved Asriel over Chara.” Frisk watched the hugs continue.

“well, considering this wouldn’t be possible without you... i think it’s fair to feel only a little guilt, but we all make mistakes.” Frisk took his hand.

“I really was so worried about you… the possibility of losing you was too much to bear.” He nuzzled against her.

 "that was how i felt after our second dance.” She just hugged him exhausted mentally and physically.

“Don’t ever leave me…  promise me, Sans.” Frisk held onto Sans tightly, the visions that Chara showed Sans dying and being tortured keep going through her brain. She put her head against Sans. “I am sorry, I know you hate promises I shouldn’t make you promise something you can’t keep.”

“I promise.” He said easily, it was a promise the bond conveyed that he was happy to make.

“Thank you, Sans….”

“anything for you.” He replied, parroting the words he had once given to her in passion. She smiled up at him. 

“I love you Sans...Will you come with me to the big meet and greet?” She nodded towards the family.

“of course.” He stood up, steady on his own, her still in his arms.

“Don’t tell the family but… Chara showed visions of you dying… in all sorts of way and you killing me…” He winced but nodded.

“my ‘lips’ are sealed.” She smiled up at him. 

“You are my world Sans…” She took his hand, and slight gripped it.

“you’re mine too.” He would follow her to the ends of the earth.


	25. Hold My Hand

Frisk returned to the family with a small smile. Toriel came up and hugged her.

“I am so glad you are okay. How are you feeling? You too Sans how you are? You are my monster in law now.” She chuckled.

“Mom that is what he is supposed to say…. And yes I am doing fine just tired. I am glad you are happy though.”

“nah... she’s the mom-ster in law,” Sans replied with a grin. Toriel laughed at his pun.

“SERIOUSLY SANS, PUNS AT THIS TIME OF DAY!” Papyrus piped in.

“they’re like food Paps... good any time of day.”

“Don’t you mean like our chips, you can’t just have one?” Frisk questioned.

“yeah... don’t get  _ruffled_  about it.” Frisk chuckled at it. She went up to Sans' ear canal.

“You know something I can’t seem to not get enough of..” She flirtatiously said.

“hmm?” He perked up, she had his attention.

“Paps Spaghetti of course.” She giggled.

“HUMAN YOU WANT SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI I CAN MAKE YOU SOME RIGHT NOW.”

“of course brother, you’re such a cool guy who wouldn’t?” He said, though his cheeks were flushed slightly. Frisk voice sounded very serious.   
  
“I do want to talk to you about the future about maybe….” She rubbed her stomach and looked at Sans.

“yeah...” His flush deepened but his soul pulsed with happiness that she could feel. Frisk face flushed a bright red as she just held his hand.   
  
“One day … I will have a little Sans to hold in my arms.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BUT YOU HAVE A BIG ONE RIGHT THERE.”

“Well, I mean… I… hmm…”

“What are you two talking about?” Toriel inquired.

“FRISK SAYS SHE WANTS TO HOLD A LITTLE SANS AND I TOLD HER THERE IS A BIG ONE RIGHT THERE.” Sans pulled his hoodie over his head as his flush darkened.  _dear Asgore..._

“Oh, my are you guys planning to have a baby.”

“n-not yet.”

“Wow, way to go get mated to my sister less than a month and now you are trying to knock her up.” Asriel said half amazed half defensive.

“Gag me with a spoon, next thing you know they will drop their munchkin off at mom’s place to make us babysit the thing.” Chara half smirked. Frisk’s blush deepened.

“Just imagine that brother, someone for me to learn to play properly with.”

“Guys we are just discussing the possibility,” Frisk said.

“The possibility of having a little Frisk around is ADORABLE darling.” Papyrus squealed a little, half in surprise at Mettaton’s sudden appearance and the other half at the thought of another child who looked like Frisk. Sans stared at his brother, he didn’t know Paps could make a sound like that...

“I will love my grandbabies no matter if they are a girl or a boy,” Toriel added softly. Sans nods.

“as long as they live, i’ll love ‘em like i do her.” Frisk blush covered her entire face now

“I hope they have your soul, Sans…” She couldn’t look at him anymore.

“and your Determination.” Toriel basically pushed them out of the area of the family.

“GO MAKE ME SOME GRANDBABIES AND DON’T COME BACK UNTIL THEY ARE HERE.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“She realizes babies just don’t fall from the sky… right?” Frisk questioned her mother’s sanity. Sans chuckled a little.

“at least we know we have her blessing there...”

“Well, we can always practice until we get it right, Sans.” She smirked.

“heh... yeah.” He grinned, he picked her up then and hopped down the ledge, landing on various footholds that would be impossible for a human. He only set her down once they were at the bottom. With the threat gone, various other monsters had already left ahead of them.

“What are we doing here?” Frisk looking are the area. “How are you feeling, by the way, after all of this?”

“figured we should take Tori’s advice... or at least seem to.” He chuckled. “i’m feeling better than i was. the poison is out, and i’ve had all this time to recover.” Her face fully flushed. 

“Oh… before we “practice” I should let you know something.”

“what’s that?”

“Chara burned down your old house down….” He shrugged a little. Frisk was kind of was surprised.

“just a house, besides, home is with you.”

“Me, you and the future baby bones…” He flushed at that but nodded.

“you’re where home is at, no matter where that may be.”

“I guess I should ask how skeletons and humans have children?”

“same way two monsters do.”

“Hmmm let’s see humans say a stork brings in the baby…” She teased.

“never understood why a stork.” He said as he headed for the exit with her, walking alongside her as they talked.

“I think it is because is the surprise of it all like a fly by night sorta thing.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“hmmm, but couldn’t they have picked a more nurturing creature?” Frisk shrugged.

“I didn’t pick the saying, I just repeat it.”

“fair enough sweetheart.”

“So do we have to wait till the “heat” to possibly conceive or…”

“nah. heats are just incentives to, especially for organic-based monsters.” She laughed.

“As much as we were incentivized we should be pregnant with at least 10 plus.” He flushed at that. She took his hand.

“Look I don’t want to rush you or anything if you want to wait we can wait.”

“it’s not that i feel rushed, but don’t you want to start up your studio first before you get into being a mom?”

“Yeah, but the more I am with you, the more I want something extra you know… the little one of you, your stupid little smile and jokes.” Her face softened as she looked at this invisible being in her arms. He was speechless by this. He had no idea she was that motivated for a child... his child... it made his soul flutter. She put her hand to her face.  
  
“It sounds a little crazy like I am obsessed with you.”

“it doesn’t sound crazy to me... babe... that’s one of the most romantic things you could ever say.” Her heart pounded hard as she flushed.

“I thought for sure the most romantic thing would be a lifetime supply of ketchup.” She teased as her blush wouldn’t go away. He laughs a little.

“i might love it... but i’m not in love with it. you’re my most precious treasure.”

“You know we will need to put money away for the little baby bones and a room… they will be perfect.”

“just like you.” Her body just stopped, her heart and whole being stopped. She moved in front of him and kissed him deeply.

“Just like you too.” He flushed his soul was shining brightly.

“if you want one that bad... we can.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I only want one if you are ready as well Sans. It is not something to take lightly.”

“i dunno if i’ll ever be fully prepared, but i know it would make me so very happy to have our child growing in you... to watch you glow as that little soul forms...” She pressed his teeth to her lips.

“I can’t wait to watch them grow up and every little joke they will say and how you will teach them your little tricks to get in a nap.”

“assumin’ they don’t have your energy.” He chuckled softly.

“As they grow older, they will get your eye lights, and if any potential mate tries to get our children, you will beat them away with a stick.”

“nah... that’s too much effort. blaster will be enough to scare ‘em off.” She smiled.

  
“Then one day they will have their own mate and their own kids… and-” Tears rolled down her face.

“sounds perfect.”

“Yeah, it does…” She wiped her tears away. He took her into his arms.

“let’s go then shall we?” He smiled lovingly, lightly giving her the usual taps. Her eyes closed, 5 seconds.

 

  
5

 

  
  
4

 

  
  
  
3

 

  
  
  
2  
  
  


 

Sans bit out a bit of a curse... this wasn’t supposed to happen...  There was darkness around the two of them. Damn it! He struggled with the magic... there was strange magic around them too... it pulsed... like it was alive. He couldn’t see anything though. Frisk opened her eyes trying to see what is going on. 

  
“Sans….” she sounded scared. Something wrapped around her middle. Her arms tried to grip Sans, as he struggled with the magic; she was tugged away with a final cry.   
  
“SANS…!” Then silence, nothing, even as he made it out safely. The moment he arrived he hit the ground.

 

“F-frisk...... no... i....   FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSK!!!”


End file.
